High School Domestic X Discipline
by Ifulna
Summary: High School DxD : Warning: Spanking is a main theme; contains nudity & sexual interaction between adults. If these topics offend you, please refrain from reading. Issei struggles to build a friendship with Koneko. When a series of misunderstandings threaten to tear the Gremory household apart, will Issei's love and strength be enough to bind its wounds? M/F
1. Title Page and Prologue

**Title Page**

 **Story Title:** **High School** **D** omestic **x** **D** iscipline

"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself" – Franklin D. Roosevelt

 **Description:** Issei struggles to build a friendship with his junior Koneko, but when a series of misunderstandings threaten to tear the Gremory household apart, will Issei's love and strength be enough to bind its wounds?

 **Warning:** This story is for mature readers only. It contains and largely focuses on the topic of discipline including the spanking of minors. It also contains descriptions of nudity and sexual interaction between adults. If these topics offend you, please refrain from reading further.

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and fictional world of _High School DxD_ were created by Ichiei Ishibumi. This story, however, is my own, original, uncollaborated work.

 **I don't care about the story; I'm only here for the "good" parts:** I fully understand and respect your desire. This is a long story, and you just want to know where to find explicit scenes. Please skip to the last chapter: "Epilogue and Happy Endings" for a list of explicit content with brief descriptions and chapter locations. Be aware that you will likely spoil plot points, but that is your prerogative. I hope you will enjoy the parts you read.

 **Author's Note:** Wow, has it really been six years since I've written and shared a story? That seems like an insane amount of time given that my interests in the topic have never faltered! I have spent quite a bit of time on this story, writing, altering, researching, and editing. I made sure not to write when I wasn't in the mood to discourage lazy writing. I obsessed with the plot to the point that I was constantly writing and re-writing dialogue and plot points in my head while at work trying to make them all sync up. I have a thousand little sticky notes by my computer. But hopefully, it all comes together and makes sense! I re-watched episodes of High School DxD to remind myself of the characters' personalities and how they interact. Basically, I really gave it my all to try to produce something worthy of this community, and I sincerely hope you will enjoy it. Thank you for giving it a chance.

 **Prologue**

The sky surged with fury; the wind sliced through the air transforming raindrops into torrents of bullets endlessly assaulting the windows of the Occult Research Club's main office. Inside the office, however, silence reigned. Rias lounged behind her desk, shaking her head an amused smile stealing across her rose lips.

Issei stared frozen in horror mouth agape. The flash of light emanating from his left arm finally faded.

Akeno, watching the demonstration from the sofa, stopped shielding her eyes and gaped at Asia's naked form. The spell had shredded Asia's school uniform sending bits of material in an explosion of confetti in all directions. Despite her shock, Akeno subconsciously licked her lips. Asia's light skin, tinged slightly pink in embarrassment, glowed in soft perfection. Her shapely thighs gracefully transitioned into the blossoming curves of her rear. Her hair fell in long glistening strands passed her shoulders and down her back further highlighting her pearly essence. Akeno looked her up and down snatching this chance to capture Asia's body in her memory without fear of judgment.

As the silence stretched into eons, Asia, whose eyes had been tightly shut, glanced up meeting Issei's gaze. His startled expression immediately awoke a thousand self-deprecating thoughts. She quickly squeezed her thighs together and slammed her eyes shut as her arms simultaneously flew to cover her breasts. _They're too small…_ She bit her lip and took a deep breath to hold back the torrent of shame and worthlessness that threatened to overwhelm her. _I…I know I can't measure up to Rias-sama or…or Akeno-senpai._ Another deep breath. If she cried, it would only solidify her shame. She fought to hold onto her last vestige of dignity.

Another breath, _inhale…exhale_. She forced her eyes open and suddenly realized Issei's face didn't showcase disgust or disappointment… but fear… terror even. More importantly, he wasn't looking at her, but passed her. Curiosity mixed with relief as Asia quickly turned to see what had Issei's attention.

Akeno, who had fixated on the blonde's lusciously presented cheeks which had been forced outward when she pressed her legs together, flinched like a schoolgirl caught cheating on an exam. She quickly averted her eyes, her face coloring in combination of embarrassment and annoyance.

It was only then that Akeno noticed as she glanced down, her body was bare! Her eyes shot up to Asia's face which exuded surprise with saucer-shaped eyes and open mouth to Issei who looked petrified but unable to look away. Akeno couldn't deny that she felt a strong sense of satisfaction at fully capturing Issei's attention despite the naked beauty standing directly in front of him. Akeno wasn't embarrassed to show off her body; she rather enjoyed teasing Issei. An evil grin stole across her face. This was the perfect excuse to satiate her sadism.

She snapped her fingers. A spark of electricity connected her thumb and forefinger, then shot outward streaking through the air crackling as it crashed into Issei's chest. He convulsed for a moment, then collapsed to the floor moaning apologies. The pungent scent of singed hair filled the room. Akeno smiled; this was almost a fantasy come true. Sitting naked, beside an also naked Asia, while punishing Issei. She raised her hand to summon another lightning bolt.

"Enough." The order came from the president.

Something else had captured Akeno's attention however. She snapped her fingers her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Issei tensed preparing for another round of electric shock.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted furiously, hand raised in preparation to cast a spell of her own.

Akeno's eyes shifted to Rias who was standing and no longer amused. She stared at her hand, then slowly lowered it. _What… what's happening? Has anyone else noticed?_ Her calculating eyes shot from person to person. _No. Maybe it's just me._ She glanced at the scarlet-haired president's glowing palm. _Rias is always so protective of Issei… hm._ She knew better than to push her luck, however. Rias was less than level-headed when someone threatened her "adorable servant".

She forced a high-pitched laugh. "My apologies."

Rias nodded and dropped back into her chair.

"Pervert." piped up a small voice from the back of the room. Koneko's eyes blazed golden in her disgust.

A still-dazed Issei, felt heat rise within him. He didn't need to see her to know who had spoken. "I didn't mean for that to happen!" he snapped with less conviction than he'd intended. He quickly continued, his voice rising in desperation to absolve himself. "This version of the spell is a bit more powerful…, and… and the blast zone was a little bigger than I realized, so—!"

"You're the worst." Came the cold, quiet response. "Pervert and incompetent too. Is this what you've been putting Asia-senpai through all week?" Her eyes blazed with indignation. "Just an excuse to see her naked." Her voice never rose much higher than a whisper, but the steely disapproval was unmistakable.

"No! Th-the point is to…to surprise our enemies!" Issei retorted defensively. "In our upcoming fight, we'll be facing many girls who will likely…."

His voice trailed off as Koneko shut her eyes and turned away from him raising her nose to the ceiling. "Hmph!" Her quiet sound dismissed his explanation. Without further response, she stood and walked out the door.

Issei released a defeated sigh. He turned toward Rias searching for a clearer head. "I—you must see how much more powerful the spell is! If a female opponent encountered it, she would likely freeze up or let her guard down… at least for a few seconds. That opening could be all we need to—!"

"My, my. Even dear Asia-chan and myself are not enough to satiate your lust?" Akeno inquired feigning surprise and hurt.

"Wha—?" Issei's head snapped back toward Akeno.

He blushed drinking in her perfection. The soft curve of her hips foreshadowed a delightful view of firm, well-developed cheeks. She seemed to read his mind shifting just slightly to expose a hint of their curvaceous glory. She was toying with him. They both knew it, but he couldn't look away. His gaze swept up her sleek, toned stomach to her extravagant breasts as she slowly sucked in a deep breath thrusting her chest out as if inviting—no daring—him to partake.

Her breasts, large, full, and round hanging in abundance from her chest, promised a velvet pillow of rose petal warmth sloping to unassuming light-pink areolas and teasing, erect nipples.

Their eyes met. Hers violet, intelligent, experienced. Her taunting confidence and her body's bedeviling maturity starkly contrasted with Asia's timid innocence.

An insistent squeak broke the spell. Akeno and Issei turned in unison to a crimson-faced Asia. She had watched the two of them have their silent moment for as long as she could endure, but finally jealousy and perhaps a little hurt forced her to cry out for attention.

Before either could speak, Rias cracked her knuckles drawing the attention of all in the room and crossed her arms grasping the bottom of her shirt. She slowly began to lift it above her waist.

"Well now, if those two aren't enough for you… surely _I_ can satisfy you!"

Issei slapped his palm across his forehead.

"How can I expect _her_ to take me seriously if the two of you won't!" he asked exasperated.

Behind him, Akeno giggled. In moments the contagion spread; Asia began to laugh as well followed by Rias who couldn't quite cover the spark of disappointment in her eyes.

"We have faith in you, Issei." Rias began.

"It's just so entertaining to tease you." Akeno finished flashing him a genuine smile that brightened his mood significantly. "Now, I have a question." She added focusing on Issei.

"What is it?" He asked turning his head toward her.

"Is that all the spell does?" she asked pointedly.

"What do you mean?"

"How does it work exactly?" She clarified.

"Well," Issei began slowly. "I've been working with Ddraig to produce a barrier, sort of like a shield. It's hard for me to understand exactly how it works, but what I do know is that after producing the barrier, a huge gust of force is quickly dispersed. It doesn't really have enough energy to hurt anyone, but it's enough to shred clothing." He noticed Akeno staring intently at him as he spoke. He suddenly felt self-conscious as though his spell were foolish. "So… well… I've been working with Asia to concentrate the dispersion in a single direction. I've mostly gotten the hang of it… but I guess the size of the blast is a little bigger than I thought…"

Rias stifled another giggle and nodded a twinkle in her eyes. She took a deep breath and continued. "Good work. This type of spell is so… _you_. Dress Break 2.0, I imagine? And you've improved it so you don't even have to touch their clothes anymore! I can't really scold you when I know how useful it could be."

"Thanks… I call it 'Strip Gale' actually!" Issei explained a little heartened.

Rias smiled appreciatively.

"What sort of barrier is Ddraig helping you create?" Akeno asked. She caught Rias' eye; the latter finally realizing something was amiss.

"He just said it's a sort of magic barrier." Issei tried to explain. "It kind of breaks down magic into its base energies and disperses it so that it can't hurt me."

Rias turned to Akeno. "What's wrong?"

"Forgive me, Rias-sama, but I disobeyed your order." Rias raised an eyebrow, spurring Akeno to continue. "I cast a second lightning spell at Issei-kun."

Rias' eyes widened in surprise. She looked from Akeno to Issei. "The barrier?"

"I can't think of anything else…" Akeno confirmed.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Issei asked frustrated at not being included in this discussion.

"Your barrier prevented Akeno's spell from forming." Rias explained impressed.

"R-really?" Issei asked surprised.

"It's much worse than that…" Akeno announced drawing all eyes to herself. "I can feel my stamina is gone. I feel weaker…I'm too tired to cast another spell…, and I bet…" She stood, turned, and grasped the bottom of the sofa she had been sitting on. She appeared to struggle for a moment, nodded to herself, and dropped back into the sofa with a sigh.

Asia and Issei traded confused looks, but Rias looked absolutely stunned. She turned her astonished gaze from Akeno to Issei. "You've neutralized my queen!" She stated in a shock.

"What…what does that mean?" Issei asked afraid he'd accidentally done something horrible.

"Issei-kun, think about what we just learned. Akeno was unable to cast a second lightning spell, and just now she was unable to lift the sofa…"

 _I neutralized her queen she said…._ Issei thought to himself. Suddenly it all fell into place. "A queen has the powers of all the Evil Pieces."

Rias nodded.

"Akeno should be able to lift the sofa with a Rook's strength…"

Rias nodded again.

"And as a bishop… she should have increased magic power and stamina to cast spells… but she doesn't."

"You have literally disabled my queen abilities." Akeno acknowledged just as astounded as Rias."

Issei quickly turned to Asia. "You—when we were training you got really tired! I thought it was because we were doing it late at night…, but it was because you're bishop powers were being neutralized!"

Asia put a finger to her chin and stared at the ceiling a moment. "I didn't really know why, but it certainly felt like I had a smaller reserve of magic to heal you…" She admitted. "But I just thought it was the time too!"

Rias tapped her chin for a moment. "Issei-kun?"

"Uh, yeah?" he responded.

"Dispel the barrier, please."

"Oh! Right, sure." He closed his eyes focusing. His left arm glowed for a moment. Issei looked up and nodded. "Done."

Rias turned to Akeno with a questioning glance.

"I can feel my spell stamina and demonic power returning… slowly though; it's not instant."

Rias nodded. "Interesting." She thought for a moment. "Why wasn't this the focus of your demonstration?"

Issei exclaimed, "Well…I didn't know it could do that!" He chuckled and explained, "I haven't really gotten it down yet. Ddraig says that I'm making progress, but the barrier should be much larger and more powerful if I want to fully disassemble complex spells. So… when I discovered the dispersion side-effect, I realized, if I could master that on the side, I'd have a double-effect sorta, and Asia was nice enough to help me."

Asia blushed softly, "It was nothing! I've basically just been a target and doing my regular healing duty."

Rias flashed her an approving smile. "No, this is above and beyond, Asia. Thank you for helping Issei."

"You're such a good girl, Asia!" Akeno told her warmly. "Issei would never have discovered this power without you!"

"Issei-kun, you need to focus on developing this shield." Rias began. "It will be a _powerful_ defensive weapon, even in one on one fights. Imagine if you could just remove your opponent's Evil Piece abilities. They would return to being only slightly more powerful than a regular human! If you could find a way to project it to a large area, it would be unparalleled. Entire armies could be neutralized."

Issei stared mouth agape. "I…I'll practice using it as much as I can!" He promised.

"Just be careful." Rias warned. "An ability this powerful will certainly attract enemies who wish to use you or destroy you. Keep it quiet for now, but develop it."

Issei nodded solemnly though his mind seemed elsewhere.

Akeno laughed. "You're still upset about Koneko, aren't you? You barely even care that you've stumbled onto a monumental new power!"

Issei shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh, cheer up, Issei-san!" Asia scolded.

Finally, Issei chuckled as well.

"Alright, alright. It's just that Koneko always seems to assume the worst when it comes to me. I know I'm accident prone. I've—ahem—stumbled into more than a few awkward situations…, but she would never talk to you or Akeno like that or treat the two of you like me." He sighed again.

"Can't you talk to her?" he asked directing the request to Rias.

"No." She replied simply. "Before you go and pout, nothing I say to her will give you what you want." Her eyes turned sympathetic but shone bright with experience like a motherly friend offering advice. "I can tell her to be nice to you… but it'll be forced."

Issei frowned nodding.

"What you really want is to make her respect you." She quickly added, "I agree that Koneko is often rude and violent toward you; she has a bratty side she gets away with because she's cute. But—" She trailed off rising to her feet and moving closer to him before locking eyes to emphasize her point. "Be a man; go and speak to her and deal with it yourself."

The sincerity in her voice pushed the message beyond Issei's ego allowing it to take root.

He stood quietly for a moment considering her words. Then, suddenly, he nodded and flashed that same old "everything-is-going-to-be-alright" smile he carried perpetually. "You're right. A real man would go and deal with this himself rather than depend on his superiors to make her be nice."

Rias beamed. She prized this quality in Issei above almost all others. He could put aside his pride long enough to take advice from those more experienced than himself. This rare quality would take him far.

Issei turned to Akeno, put on a sly smile and quipped, "I'm _shocked_ that you're such an exhibitionist!"

Akeno rolled her eyes, shook her head, and laughed at the lame joke.

Turning to Asia, he winked and divulged, "Thank you for all your help this week, Asia, I really appreciate it. It's been…quite a pleasurable experience."

He stayed long enough to watch Asia turn scarlet from head to toe then turned and walked out the door missing the "He's incorrigible" looks exchanged between Akeno and Rias.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

Koneko stalked into her room and slammed the door. She shuffled to the elegant cherry wood nightstand beside her bed and reached for her diary. She flipped to the last page and reread yesterday's entry:

 _Issei that baka! He managed to get away with walking in on Rias-nee-sama in the bath. I can't understand what she sees in him. He'll never change. Hentai!_

She slammed the diary shut and threw it back on the night stand. Turning away from her bed, she leaped backward plopping down hard on her rear before bouncing a foot off the comforter and flopping down once again. She lay across the width of her bed her legs dangling off the edge kicking the frame now and again in annoyance.

Koneko had been lying there simmering, but slowly cooling off for several minutes when there came a knock on her door. Presuming it would be Asia coming to ask her if she was alright or Rias to gently disapprove of her 'being mean to Issei, her senior,' she quietly called, "Come in."

There was a quick flash of light that emanated from the tiny crack beneath the door. Koneko ignored it. The door quietly opened then shut. She heard footsteps approach the bed. Not the soft, unassuming, steps of Asia, nor the slow, deliberate steps of Rias, not even the light, graceful steps of Akeno. Confused, she opened her right eye and lifted her head slightly to get a look at her visitor. The moment she glimpsed Issei, her anger returned twice over. She sat up and leaned forward staring daggers into his eyes.

"Get out." She ordered quietly.

"I won't do that just yet." He returned with unusual determination. He met her eyes unflinchingly. His voice was calm and controlled, though his eyes betrayed his hidden irritation.

"Go aw—" She began again.

But he sliced through her command coolly announcing, "Koneko… we need to talk."

He motioned to the padded, floral-patterned chair beside her desk several feet to the left of her bed. "Can I sit?"

Rias had picked it out for her, it was comfy and reminded her of spring. Every time she sat in it, she thought of her warm, maternal friend. She didn't bother responding. After a minute, he pulled the chair out a ways from the desk and dropped into it with a sigh. Koneko hissed quietly, but didn't comment further.

"Listen," He began. "I get that you don't really like me. Sometimes I say stupid things." He paused waiting for her input.

 _If he's waiting for me to disagree, it's going to be a long wait_. She lay back on her bed again and stared at the ceiling quietly.

When she didn't respond, he continued. "Lots of times, I do stupid things too."

Koneko smirked. _Stating the obvious._

"But there's one thing that I never do... Not to Akeno-senpai, not to Asia-san, not to Rias-sama, and… not even to you."

As much as she just wanted him to go away, she was curious.

He noticed her gaze twitch from the ceiling to his face and back again. "Koneko." He called her name softly, but it wasn't a plea or a request; it was a command for her attention. Something was different from his normal happy-go-lucky personality. She returned to his face meeting his gaze. He carried himself differently too. His eyes were narrowed... soft, but steely. It was unnerving.

"I have never once disrespected you, called you names, or tried to hurt you…" He paused a moment. "Not once." He shook his head seemingly weary and perhaps feeling defeated as though his words would fall on deaf ears…a wasted effort. "I have tried not to jump to conclusions about you, or how you act toward me. I know that I've made plenty of mistakes. I know that sometimes it must seem that all I care about is…is…." He coughed, his cheeks brightened in embarrassment. "…is boobs and—and sexual things. But that's just my way of breaking the ice."

Koneko snorted, but made no further remarks.

"It's hard for me to say the right things, but when I feel awkward, it's easy to turn the attention to how sexy the pres or Akeno is." He chuckled. "Plus… I mean I can't say I don't enjoy the teasing…." Feeling stupid, Issei paused and focused on Koneko's eyes hoping for a little understanding or at least a response.

He received neither.

Koneko's gaze returned to the ceiling. _"I have never once, disrespected you, called you names, or tried to hurt you.…"_ His words echoed loudly in her mind. She tried desperately to conjure a memory of him treating her or any of them cruelly. _I can't think of a single time he put me down… or selfishly put himself before Rias-sama. Besides his incompetence… well maybe it's more ignorance than incompetence_ she admitted to herself. _And his obsession with boobs… he's not… all bad._

The seed of guilt was planted in her heart. Still, she didn't respond. She didn't know what to say, nor did she quite know how she felt about him anymore.

"Despite that—" He continued emphatically, drawing her eyes to his again. "You have berated me, insulted me, hit me… even attacked my attempts to get stronger and improve my abilities." He paused. "In short you've disrespected me in pretty much every way possible."

The seed in Koneko's heart sprouted, little leaves of shame unfurling in her chest.

"So." He announced. "I have decided something." He stood up from the chair and approached her bedside looking down at her so that she could not escape his gaze. "You are free to dislike me; your thoughts are yours alone. But you _will_ show me respect, as an upperclassman if nothing else. I won't accept less. Though, I wish you would give me a chance."

Koneko's lips pursed, but she remained silent.

"I want you to apologize for how you treated me just now during the demonstration."

Koneko's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger. _How dare he demand an apology! After all, his big demonstration was to strip poor Asia naked… and accidentally Akeno-senpai as well!_

Issei read the spark of defiance in her eyes, but held his ground waiting.

She sat up, closed her eyes, and ran her fingers through her snowy hair. Taking her time, she took a deep breath opened her eyes and coldly narrowed them silently meeting his glare.

"This is not a request, Koneko. I expect an apology and for you to treat me with respect in the future. This is your last chance."

The words echoed ominously.

 _Last chance, before what? He can't do anything to me. Will he cry to Rias-sama? Probably… coward. I'll endure her disappointment before I utter a single word of apology to him!_

She raised her nose to the ceiling and shut her eyes.

"I refuse." She stated simply in a tone dripping with condescension. "Go cry to—H-hey!"

Issei stepped to her left and sat down on her bed just inches away. He turned toward her reaching with his left arm around her upper back he pulled her torso down and slipped his right under her upper thighs effortlessly laying her face down across his lap.

Shock and confusion quickly gave way to terror as she recognized the position she was in. _He w-wouldn't dare! R-Rias-sama would never allow it!_ His left arm tightened around her waist as he shifted her body several inches to the left causing her head and shoulders to dangle off his lap, while tipping her feet slightly into the air. "I tried to reason with you," he reminded her. "I gave you multiple chances, which you as usual spit back in my face."

"Issei… Let me go!" She commanded.

"You're hardly in a position to make demands." He pointed out.

"Go see Asia-senpai. She should be able to heal it." Koneko stated quietly. Without further warning, she wrenched her body to her right tipping slightly onto her right side. She aimed a powerful punch connecting solidly with his elbow.

When his arm didn't give, Koneko froze staring. She blinked several times before looking up at Issei. "W-when did you get so strong?" She asked still amazed.

"You were expecting my arm to snap?" he asked angrily.

Koneko didn't reply, but the look on her face made it obvious that she did.

"I've always been this strong, Koneko. It's not me that's changed. It's you that's gotten weaker."

"Weaker?" She asked still in shock. "What…what did you do to me?" she asked fearfully.

"If you had finished watching the demonstration, you would know." He told her pointedly. "But no, you were so quick to pass judgment!" He paused a moment until he thought he had her full attention. "I've disabled your Evil Piece."

"What!" Koneko's eyes widened incredulously. "H-how is that possible? Give me back my—!" She cut her sentence short as the full realization of what that meant hit her. _I wasn't afraid because I knew I could overpower Issei and get out of this. I could teach him a lesson with an injury that Asia could heal. Plus, my defensive power is far too high for him to even be able to hurt me by hitting me…, but… but if he somehow turned off my rook powers…._

Issei snatched her arm and folded it against her lower back. Koneko had tried to stop him, but she was weak…his hand moved hers no matter how she struggled. "And now you just tried to seriously injure me too!" He shook his head effortlessly repositioning her. "I suppose I can't blame you for that; you couldn't have been expecting this. But you're no stronger than any other fifteen year old girl, Koneko. There's no point in fighting this. Be a good girl and accept it."

Koneko quickly assessed the situation. Her right arm was pinned behind her; her left entrapped between her side and his body with no space to swing or gain momentum. Her legs and feet were tipped upward and unable to reach the floor or find purchase to push against. He had purposely unbalanced her as well. If she struggled, the best possible outcome she could hope for would be crashing head first onto the floor. Her rook's super strength and super defense were gone. He had her. She was absolutely helpless.

She gulped and tried unsuccessfully to control her body's trembling.

"Why did you have to be so stubborn?" He asked. "I tried to explain; I tried to make you understand. I tried…" He shook his head, resigned to his decision.

A thousand thoughts raced chaotically through Koneko's mind. _I can't escape! There must be a way out. He can't do this! Why did I have to be stubborn? He was being sensible for once! I called his bluff… I didn't think he'd do anything himself! I thought he was weak! I thought he'd rely on Rias! How long… how hard! I…I won't cry!_

She had never felt so helpless. When Rias had taken her in and made her rook, she became superhumanly strong. She had been stronger than everyone else around her for so long that she'd taken it for granted that it could get her out of any tight spot. Now, her strength was gone; it was terrifying to be at someone else's mercy.

Her face burned scarlet as she felt him grasp the hem of her skirt. _No!_

Slowly, he dragged her maroon, school uniform skirt up passed her thighs, revealing the slight curve of her bottom.

Koneko frantically struggled fueled by humiliation, but, as she already knew, it was futile.

Only seconds later, her skirt was pulled up completely beyond her waist and laid flat against her back. Koneko sniffled, mortified.

Issei smiled slightly at his prisoner's cute white panties speckled with little blue paw prints as he shifted his right knee up slightly raising her hips and more importantly her rear. As he did, her bottom stuck out stretching the thin cotton tightly across her cheeks.

He felt her body tense, her entire form rigid with anticipation and decided it would be cruel to draw out the wait for her punishment. He formed his hand into a cup, drew it back several inches above her, and swung nearly full force. A deafening clap resounded throughout the room.

A quarter-second later, Koneko let out a high pitched, "Ouch!"

Issei watched his hand collide solidly with the central curve of her right cheek. The impact created a dip in the plump mound that sent a rippling tremor across the entire hemisphere. Even before the dip could reform, Issei's hand had drawn back and plunged into her upper left thigh. The skin on skin collision sounded like a gunshot!

 _It hurts!_ It had been so long since anyone had been able to physically hurt her, she had almost forgotten what it was like. Koneko bucked in pain crying out as a partial red hand print formed at the impact site. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut summoning all her strength to hold back tears. She felt an overwhelming desire to hold onto some sort of dignity if she could only keep from crying.

Learning from the difference in Koneko's cries, Issei quickly returned to her left thigh, slightly lower to maximize the force of a fully bare skin strike. The redoubled sting compounded forcing a yelp from koneko's lips followed by a pitiful mew as his hand crashed next on her naked right thigh.

His next lick came from a side angle and cupped nearly her entire right cheek with such force she felt as though it pushed her forward upon impact. As quick as it had landed his hand was gone and connecting with her left cheek separating it slightly from the central cleft before her skin and tightly stretched panties snapped it back in place.

As his strokes continued to wallop new areas she noticed the spanking's second painful effect. Each impact point blossomed into a small burn that radiated heat. Each time Issei's unrelenting palm hit an area previously smacked, the rate the heat was produced increased exponentially! Worse still, her bare thighs had a mild respite of cool air, but her punished cheeks beneath her panties blazed with trapped heat. Soon amid the sharp pain of each collision a war raged between Koneko's will not to cry and the ever increasing inferno spreading to every inch of her helpless bottom.

Issei's heart cried in time with koneko's squeals. Each new spank delivered well-deserved punishment, but his anger had quickly subsided leaving only justice and the commitment to his word to keep his palm delivering the stinging blows. He steeled himself to weather her cries until his goal was accomplished.

He focused repeated licks to the center curve of each cheek aiming to amplify each blow's effectiveness by capitalizing on the previous.

"Ow…ow! Ow! Ow-ow-how-how!" Koneko cried. Her breathing rapid and shallow as she struggled to control herself.

Issei pointedly spanked the right and left side of her thighs alternating in double cracks. The unprotected skin reddened rapidly. He surveyed his charge's rear noting the reddened skin peeking out from everywhere her panties ended. He felt the heat radiating off her panties and noticed that her plump cheeks were colored pink even through them.

As Issei returned to the centers of her curved mounds, the inferno finally defeated Koneko's stubbornness. With a hiccup and a loud sniffle, tears pooled in her angelic, golden eyes and spilled down her cheeks streaming down her chin and gathering in large droplets to rain onto the floor. Her will shattered; she sobbed uncontrollably.

Issei slowed his punishment dramatically in response.

"P-plea-hic-plea-sssse, Is-s-ssei! I'm s-s-sor-hic-rryyy!" She begged between hiccupping sobs.

Issei's palm stopped striking her poor bottom. It rested lightly across both her punished cheeks as he listened to the apology he had asked her to give him freely what seemed so long ago.

When he finally got it, Issei gently pressed his right forearm behind her knees, and released her right arm so that he could slip his left under her chest. Then he very gently leaned forward shifting her weight and swinging her around to face him supporting her from beneath her knees and around her back. He gently sat her straddling his right knee and guided her shuddering form to his chest.

His arms encircled her, lovingly, protectively, like the older brother he so deeply wanted to be to her.

She in turn locked her arms around him in a death grip that threatened to crush his ribs. Koneko buried her face in Issei's chest soaking his shirt as she cried unashamedly.

Issei stroked her back in big soft circles and rested his head lightly atop hers as he consoled her repeating softly, "You're forgiven, Koneko... It's all over now…. Let it out…. It's okay now…"

He didn't know if she had recovered enough to understand his words, but he hoped the soothing tone would comfort her.

He held his little Koneko-chan in this way until all her tears were spent, and fatigued, she collapsed against him entirely exhausted. Moments later she fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

* Ohayo gozaimasu – A formal way of saying good morning

** Sumimasen, arigato gozaimasu! – A very polite way of saying thank you (sorry for the trouble… acknowledging someone going to trouble for your betterment) and thank you (formal).

Warm sunshine beamed through the windows of Issei's bedroom. After futilely turning over and over for ten minutes trying to fall back asleep, he finally gave in. He tossed the comforter aside and rolled out of bed.

A quick glance at the clock revealed it was still early. _Seven thirty._ He stepped into his slippers, and padded over to his bureau. Issei pulled on a pair of khaki cargo shorts sticking out from his bottom drawer over the boxers he'd slept in, and pulled open the second drawer just far enough to reach in and pull out a shirt without even looking at it. Yawning, he absentmindedly ran a brush through his hair, tossed it back on top of his bureau, and headed out his bedroom door.

He considered that it was still early, and he might grab a shower before the girls took it over, but as he walked passed the bathroom, he could see the lights on through the tiny space at the bottom of the door. Just two days ago, he had accidentally walked in on Rias showering. She didn't seem to mind though her face did color a little adorably. He had been so embarrassed he had raced out the door calling an apology over his shoulder and sprinted directly into Koneko knocking her to the floor.

He had tried to help her up, but she slapped his hand away staring daggers at him. _"I don't need help from a pervert!"_ He had tried to explain it was an accident, but… _"You're the worst…"_ He sighed, turned abruptly from the bathroom, and headed down the stairs toward the kitchen.

 _Koneko…_ He paused midway down the stairs as the previous day's events flashed through his mind. After he had punished her and then comforted her, she had cried in his arms for quite a while. Her tears seemed to say what she could not. He felt that she was really sorry and not just saying the words he wanted to hear. _She seemed to be holding something in… all this time, and last night she let some of it out._ When she finally had no more tears to shed, she just lay there against his chest arms still around him, but fatigue had lowered them to his waist and reduced her crushing grip. She sniffled occasionally, but eventually that too faded.

He continued rubbing her back and whispering soothing words occasionally, until he noticed her breathing had become long and slow. His heart grew warm in his chest as he realized she'd fallen asleep in his arms. _Maybe she trusts me after all._ He sat with her for another several minutes before finally shifting his left arm under her thighs and lifting her up against his chest and shoulder. With his free right hand, he pulled back the comforter on her bed and then as gently as he could laid her face down, careful to place her head on the pillow. Then he'd pulled the blanket over shoulders and gone to his room to think things over.

He was still hopeful that he had done the right thing, and Koneko would come around.

"Issei-san?" inquired a voice from below, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he asked glancing down and then matching Asia's smile.

"Are you alright?" She asked her eyes revealing that she was more worried than her tone expressed.

Issei chuckled. _I've been standing in the middle of this flight of stairs for who knows how long!_

"Oh, I'm fine, Asia-san! Don't you worry. Just got a little caught up in my thoughts and forgot where I was."

Asia beamed and her eyes returned to their usual happy brightness.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have interrupted you!" She exclaimed blushing a bit.

 _Asia, always worried about offending you. She's so cute!_

"No worries, I should pay attention to what I'm doing after all!"

She nodded and offered to make him breakfast which he joyously and gratefully accepted.

They chatted about the weather and made small talk as he handed her skillets, utensils, and whatever else she asked for to help her cook. As the conversation turned to the previous night's demonstration, Asia blushed a little but complimented him on the success of his spell.

He waved away her compliment, thanking her for her support and help in practice.

"…And let's not forget poor Akeno got caught in the blast!" he reminded her.

"She didn't seem to mind." Asia returned shyly.

"Well, it wasn't intentional… but neither did I to be perfectly hon—" Issei abruptly paused leaving the word unfinished as Koneko sleepily walked through the entrance to the kitchen.

The sound of his voice seemed to startle Koneko fully awake. Their eyes met for just a moment then both of them looked away. _I'll take it easy with her. I don't know how she feels now about yesterday. Her instant reaction then, might be different now that she's had a chance to sleep on it. Maybe she won't want to talk to me. Maybe she'll be angry…_

Issei decided not to say anything as that might force her into an unwanted conversation.

Asia turned when Issei hadn't finished his sentence. Her eyes followed his to a gently blushing Koneko. Issei and Koneko's eyes had met for a brief moment. Something was clearly going on between them, but it wasn't her business. She had been about to ask if Koneko wanted her to cook for her as well when to everyone's surprise Koneko spoke first.

She purposely met Issei's eyes and shyly greeted him, "O… Ohayo g-gozaimasu, senpai."*

Issei was astounded, but quickly recovered.

"Ohayo, Koneko-chan!" he replied cheerfully with an approving smile.

Some of Koneko's uncertainty faded, and her lips curved upward in a tiny smile as well.

Their eyes still locked, Issei nodded slightly; Koneko returned the motion, and an unspoken agreement to keep everything confidential was struck.

Asia beamed at Koneko thrilled to see the two of them acting so friendly to each other. She always felt awkward when any of their family was fighting.

"I'm making breakfast for Issei and me, would you like some too?"

Koneko gazed hungrily at the omelet Asia was tipping into Issei's plate and nodded emphatically.

"Please!" She added.

Issei chuckled.

"Smells amazing, right?" he asked Koneko.

She nodded, closing her eyes and tilting her nose up breathing in the delicious aroma. She smiled widely and released her breath in a depressed huff. Hers wouldn't be ready for several minutes still.

She opened her eyes and nearly lowered her chin right into an omelet. She jerked slightly back in surprise. Issei was holding his plate out to her.

"It's not mine." She said quickly even as she licked her lips.

"Don't worry; I'll take the next one." He replied pressing the plate into her eager hands with a dismissing wave.

She gratefully took the plate to the table, and hopped into a chair. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut for a moment and grimaced but only for a moment. She quickly turned to Issei. "S-sumimasen, arigato gozaimasu!"** her voice was slightly higher than normal.

Issei winced when her backside hit the chair, and barely restrained a chuckle, knowing full well what had triggered her sudden extra courtesy.

"You're very welcome!"

In the background, Asia continued cooking amazed at Koneko's sudden etiquette toward Issei, but let it be figuring it would be better to just accept it.

The three of them ate together enjoying the warm weather and high spirits.

A sleepy-eyed Akeno sauntered into the kitchen, drawn by the mesmerizing aroma of Asia's cooking. Akeno clapped a hand to her mouth stifling a yawn. She looked tired.

"I can make you something!" Asia offered, jumping from her chair leaving her half-empty plate.

Issei's gaze lingered over Akeno as she turned and smiled warmly at Asia. It was strange not to see her impeccably put together. Her long, dark hair usually meticulously brushed and tied up in an orange ribbon fell of its own accord across her shoulders slightly disheveled. Her eyes were duller than usual. Her stride not quite the graceful glide he was so used to. Though even these blemishes couldn't hide Akeno's beauty, she seemed off. Issei couldn't help but worry a little.

"Good morning, Akeno-senpai." He offered sending her a cheerful smile.

His greeting startled her slightly. She turned toward him, studying his eyes for a moment searching for something. It was as though she hadn't seen him when she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes flashed over Koneko; she turned back toward Issei, but stopped short of meeting his eyes.

She yawned again and addressed Asia.

"Thank you, Asia-chan, but please do finish your breakfast. I'm sure you worked hard on it. Enjoy it. I'll just take some coffee."

She flashed her usual smile, but Issei couldn't help feeling that something was still off. He turned to Koneko who met his gaze and frowned a bit. _She senses it too_.

Akeno poured some coffee into a mug, swept toward the door and tossed over her shoulder: "My, my, where are my manners? Ohayo, Issei-kun, Koneko-chan! I'll see you all at training!" And with that she disappeared.

Asia, Koneko, and Issei traded surprised looks.

"She didn't put cream or sugar in her coffee," noted Koneko. "She always does…."

"She seems…tired." Added Asia always afraid to say anything mean about anyone.

"I hope she's alright." Issei chimed in what they all were thinking.

...

After breakfast, Issei decided to try again for the shower. With Asia and Koneko in the kitchen, and someone having taken their shower when he first got up, the odds of the bathroom being free were greatly improved. Being fresh and clean always improved his spirits. He rushed backed to his room, pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it across the room onto the closed hamper, and slipped his shorts and boxers off leaving them on the floor at his feet. He darted to the closet and slipped a fluffy white robe on pulling it closed but not bothering to tie it and sprinted for the bathroom.

He glanced at the partially-open door. The light was on, but the shower was off. He listened for the sounds of hair drying or dressing: _nothing._ _No signs of movement… The steam has already dissipated, so no one has used the shower in several minutes… Someone probably just left the light on while they went to dress in their room._ Turning to the closet on the right he grabbed a forest green towel and tossed it over his shoulder.

He kicked the door open and stepped into the bathroom coming face to face with a spectacularly curvy posterior thrust upward from a bent over Rias Gremory as she toweled off her feet and ankles.

Soft, toned thighs slightly separated, curving outward into tight round cheeks gleaming from the shower. As he watched, condensation beaded up on her lower back. Several drops trailed together in the upper dimple between the uppermost boundaries of her cheeks then streamed in little rivulets down the cleft glistening as they caressed the silken petals of her labia.

It was a glorious sight. Her skin flushed from the hot water. Everything about her was beautiful, and in this compromising position, he could see it all.

The sound of the door banging open, drew a gasp from the president who arched her back to see who had walked in on her. Her face burned as red as her hair when she caught sight of Issei. She rose to her full height and turned to face him her long hair falling in dripping curls to frame her exquisitely full breasts. She wrapped the towel around her hips and met his eyes. There was more surprise than anger in her gaze.

"I'm s-so s—!" he began.

Rias grabbed a second towel from the counter and wrapped her hair up in it ignoring his apology before cutting in. "Twice in the same week, Issei-kun? You know you could just ask." She announced sarcastically.

"I didn't mean—" He tried again.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a sly smile. "This is becoming a habit!"

Issei flushed. "No, really! I—"

"Didn't like what you saw?" Rias asked feigning shocked hurt though truthfully she was enjoying tormenting Issei.

"Of course I did!" He bit his lip wondering how much he had admitted to.

"Hentai."

The soft accusation came from behind.

Rias looked passed Issei disapprovingly.

Koneko's eyes widened. She gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes darted to Issei to see if he had heard, but he was already frowning at her. Their eyes met for a moment and Koneko fell back a step defensively. She gulped, and her eyes filled with fear.

Issei turned his back to her and addressed Rias. He bowed low and apologized, stating that he had tried to make sure no one was using the bathroom by waiting until after breakfast to take his shower and listening for motion. The lack of steam and the open door had lead him to believe the room was empty. He apologized again profusely.

Rias shook her head amused. "I suppose I should have locked the door… or at least closed it…." She rolled her eyes. "This is at least partially my fault as well."

Issei sighed in relief.

"But if this happens again," she snarled and raised her arm. A complex geometric pattern formed within a circle around her right hand. There was a flash of red light and Issei's robe disintegrated.

"Hey!" he protested. His hands darting to cover his genitals.

"It's only fair I should get a glimpse too." She simpered.

Issei flushed, but couldn't disagree. He snatched the smoking towel from his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist. Then he threw her a playful smirk and sprinted for his room. There was another scarlet flash, and his towel turned to ash just as he slipped into the entrance of his bedroom.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

In the chaos of the apology and the whizzing spells, Koneko slipped away. She sprinted back to her room as quickly as she could. _I can't believe I said that! What am I crazy?_ She shut her door as quiet as a mouse and climbed into bed.

She pulled the covers up over her whole body and banged her head against her pillow repeatedly. _It was a mistake! He'd seen her by accident. Even Rias-sama admitted it was her fault! She wasn't mad at Issei._ Koneko took a deep breath trying to calm herself. _He'll definitely s-_ "spank me…" She whispered the last two words aloud. _Why did I have to say that! It came out before I even knew I was going to say it!_

She sniffled quietly remembering how quickly Issei had taken her in hand yesterday. How he'd scolded her and demanded she apologize. How he had so easily rendered her helpless when she refused, and then the embarrassment of him seeing her panties. Not to mention, the awful pain. She imagined she could still feel the burning. The heat in her bottom had been unbearable. That was what had finally pushed her over the edge. She could not endure it a second longer.

 _It was more than that though._ She considered her thoughts while being punished. _Sure, I was focused on the pain and the embarrassment… but part of me felt guilty. I couldn't get what he said out of my mind._ She struggled to remember his exact words. ' _I never insulted you or disrespected you, or tried to hurt you…'_ _Something like that anyway._ She took another deep breath. _He was right too. Not once. Not in all the time I've known him. He may be a little too obsessed with boobs, but he's not a bad person, never tried to hurt me._

After several minutes, she began to wonder how long he would make her wait. With great effort, she crawled out of bed and tip-toed to the door. After listening intently for a few moments, she slowly turned the handle and peaked out in both directions. Finding nothing, she quietly closed the door and padded over to the full-length mirror beside her closet.

She unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt allowing it to pool around her ankles. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of her panties and slowly tugged them down careful to stretch them outward so they wouldn't rub against her rear. She faced away from the mirror and turned to survey the damage in its reflection. It was healing, relatively quickly she thought. The burn had subsided, and what she assumed must have been red handprints the night before, had faded to a light pink.

She stood watching her fingers gingerly glide over the marks in the mirror. She shied away from her own touch at first. Her skin was tender still. Light pressure still brought pain. Each time she pressed the hand prints they turned white for a few seconds then faded back to pink. She stood fascinated by the evidence of the thoroughness of her punishment. The handprints overlapped in many areas. There were distinct crimson finger marks on her thighs where the most painful slaps had hit her bare skin. But she was most surprised that nothing had been overlooked. He had been meticulous in making sure he covered every inch of her backside.

She pressed a finger into one of the thigh marks and yelped at the resurgence of pain. She tried again a little softer dragging her finger with pressure from her thigh across her cheek watching the white line appear and fade.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Koneko was so startled she tripped on her skirt and fell onto her naked bottom.

"Eeep!" She squealed as the flames on her rear immediately reignited.

She leaped to her feet to escape the pressure of the floor. A quiet whimper passed her lips as she gazed at the door. Her heartbeat doubled, pounding in her chest. Her hands were shaking slightly.

"Wh-who is it?" She asked trying to strip the fear from her voice.

"It's Issei… I think we need to talk."

Koneko gulped. _He said the same thing yesterday!_

She nearly told him to come in when she remembered her panties and skirt were pulled down. The words died in her throat. _Oh my god! I almost!_ Her face burned as hotly as her bottom. She quickly pulled her panties up forgetting to be gentle and barely smothering a squeak as they roughly brushed over her tender flesh. She pulled her skirt up, zipped and buttoned it as well.

"Koneko." Came the quiet commanding voice. _Just like yesterday_.

"C-come in." She squeaked as loudly as her dry throat would allow.

She watched the door handle turn as if in slow motion. The door opened slowly; Issei entered and turned his back to her. She was shaking as she watched him close the door, as if caging her. She was doomed to her punishment now. Once again… _No escape._

As he turned back to her, she threw herself at his feet. She knelt hugging his knees trembling. She threw her head back and looked directly into his eyes tears already spilling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry!" She blurted desperately.

Issei was taken aback. He hadn't quite known what state she would be in. He had expected defiance, or maybe depression, but this… this was entirely unexpected. _She's terrified._ He realized. _She's expecting me to ignore her pleas, to not even listen to her. She thinks I'll just spank her again._ His heart melted. He had never intended to spank her for her little slip up. But now seeing her on the verge of a breakdown, petrified at the mere sight of him. _I never wanted this._

He looked deeply into her eyes and whispered her name.

She hung her head and unclasped her hands letting them fall to her side. She sniffled just once. Resigned to her fate. She had known it was a long shot to beg for mercy.

She felt Issei's arms encircle her. Her body drawn to his warm, strong chest. She opened her eyes. Issei was on his knees with her, holding her. She thought she might have felt a drop fall onto her cheek, but couldn't tell if it was his tear or hers when it rolled off her chin. She felt his heart beat against her chest. She swallowed and buried her face in his chest loosing her anxiety and desperation in silent sobs.

For nearly a minute he comforted her in this position. Her trembling faded. Her tears stopped flowing and her breathing slowed.

"Koneko…." He called again more softly than before.

She looked up at him tear tracks shining in the dim bedroom light.

He smiled softly at her.

 _He's smiling_. _Maybe he's not mad?_ She was heartened by the possibility.

Issei shifted to her left his left arm still around her back. He slipped his right arm behind her knees and tipped her off balance causing her to fall into his arms as he got his feet under him and stood lifting her at the same time. He carried her over to her bed and sat down on it. Gently sitting her sidesaddle on his right knee.

She quickly scooched backward to relieve the sting in her bottom, but his hand on her lower back forcefully prevented her movement. Koneko looked up at Issei questioningly, but he shook his head. She frowned but made no further attempt to move as the heat simmered under her. _He wants me to endure this… to remember it while we talk_. She realized.

"Mean." She whispered.

A small knowing smile formed on Issei's face. She accepted his order even though it probably seemed unfair. He let out a sigh. "I'm not going to spank you," He began.

Her head fell back and she sighed in relief. She tilted her head forward to meet his eyes again. "Thank you… it just slipped out…" She whispered realizing _He probably wants me to feel this tenderness so I don't forget what the consequences could have been even though he decided to have mercy on me._

His smile increased a little. "Listen, Koneko-chan, I never wanted you to be afraid of me…" He paused trying to organize his thoughts in a way she would understand.

"What I want from you is respect… and a little courtesy." He nodded to himself. "This morning, when you greeted me, I was surprised and happy," he continued. "It's not about being super formal with me. I just… I need you to respect me as your senior. To… not jump to the worst possible conclusion at every mistake I make." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well I suppose you can jump to conclusions if you like, but don't shout them at me. Don't try to turn the others against me."

Koneko continued to meet his eyes as he spoke. _Just listen,_ she told herself. _Let him explain what he wants; it will make it easier for both of us._

"It's hard, you know?" He asked her.

When she looked puzzled, he continued, "This all started when I died… when I was _murdered_ ," he emphasized, "by someone I had a crush on. I was a loser; I admit it. I spent my time staring at pretty girls I knew I'd never have a chance with. But one day, I met this girl, she was beautiful, and I thought I was super lucky that she gave me a shot. And not just gave me a shot; she came up to _me_. I thought she saw something of value in me. Something worthy of a girl like that… It made me feel special, like… maybe I wasn't worthless." He shook his head. "But it was just a trick. She didn't care about me. It was a game; to kill me."

Koneko held her breath. Issei never really spoke about the events that had made him one of them. They all knew the basic story. She and Kiba had even been there when Issei had gotten his revenge, but they all sensed it was a touchy subject for him and left it alone. She nodded her understanding and waited for him to continue.

"I was saved. Saved by Rias-sama to be her pawn. Her servant. And I'm okay with that. I'm grateful, but.…" He trailed off wondering if she understood where he was going with this.

Koneko felt like someone had punched her in the chest driving the air from her lungs. Now she understood why her careless insults affected him so much. "You…" She started trying to avoid saying something careless. "You really love Rias-sama… don't you?" She asked.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He returned his gaze to her eyes and nodded. "Both Akeno and Rias are very special to me. Rias is a strong, powerful leader, but she's kind and forgiving as well. She saw me, a loser, tricked by someone I never should have thought I could get, and she was angry for me. She cared for me and saved me; made me part of her family. Akeno never judged me for my…interests. _Nice word choice._ She laughed them off and accepted me as family… as I am. She never asked me to change, and that really means a lot to me. That I can just be myself with her."

"But you're afraid. Because she makes you feel like you're useful; like you're valuable. You're afraid that you're being tricked again."

The description sounded pathetic even to him. He nodded again.

"Maybe she saved me, just because she's a good person, and it was within her ability." He paused. "Maybe she's stuck with me but is too nice to say so." He thought quietly for a moment. "Maybe Akeno just likes to tease boys who are way out of her league. Maybe she tries to be nice, but really only considers me a nuisance."

"That's why," Koneko broke in, "you wonder why they could possibly be interested in you. Rias-sama or Akeno-senpai, both of them beautiful, powerful, lives seemingly figured out. What can you bring to the table? What could you possibly offer them that they would want you?"

Issei quickly raised and lowered his knee, causing Koneko to drop slightly and bounce on his knee. A twinge of pain shot through her rear, and she squeaked.

"Mean." Issei whispered.

Koneko blushed. "I only meant… meant that I understood what you were getting at." She replied sheepishly.

He nodded.

"What if… what if all the teasing is just that?" He asked quietly. "And what if, when I don't think they're teasing…What if the very idea of them being with me is a joke?"

"Rias-sama is not that cruel!" Koneko retorted defensively.

"I don't think so either," Issei replied mollifying her. Then he continued quietly, "But then, my judgement in that area hasn't proven very accurate."

Koneko nodded her understanding. She guiltily realized that every time she called him out on an accident, calling him a lecher, a pervert, hentai… she was highlighting his biggest fear. That he had no value and the girls of the house were simply teasing him with their empty implied invitations. That he was exactly what she called him and nothing more.

They were silent for several minutes.

When Issei looked down into her eyes again. They were softer. He read in them that she finally understood.

"I've never propositioned you!" Koneko remarked suddenly.

Issei was so surprised he couldn't suppress a snort. His eyebrows raised questioningly.

"So why care what I think?" she asked.

"Because!" He said. "You know I'm not trying to get with you; so you have no reason to tease or lead me on. Therefore, what you say is probably really what you think of me!"

Koneko frowned and nodded. _That's logical._ "And if what I really think of you is those insults and conclusions I'm jumping to…." she trailed off.

"Then maybe, that's what Rias and the others really think of me too." He finished depressingly.

After a moment, Koneko emphatically stated, "I'm sorry."

Issei let out an amused huff.

"I already told you that I forgave you. And I'm not gonna spank you."

Koneko blushed.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

Issei smiled gratefully, "I know. It's just crazy paranoia, and thank you."

She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her back in slow clockwise circles.

"I told Rias you wouldn't be joining us for morning training." Issei announced matter-of-factly.

Alarmed, Koneko pulled back from his chest. She demanded, "You didn't tell her that you…" she trailed off embarrassed. "…Spanked me?" she asked whispering the last two words.

"Of course not!" Issei retorted, his eyebrows furrowing in disbelief that she would even ask. "We agreed to keep that quiet this morning at breakfast!"

Koneko nodded falling against Issei's chest and shoulder again relief flooding through her.

"I told her that you and I had a long discussion late into last night, and that you would probably be too tired to effectively train until you had some extra sleep." He paused. "She agreed."

"Thanks."

"I thought you might want some time to think. And well… I wouldn't want to have to explain an unlucky strike."

Koneko blushed again but nodded.

"I need to go jump in the shower. I think… it's finally free."

Koneko rolled her eyes.

He lifted her up and set her on her feet then stood himself.

"This doesn't mean that you don't have to respect me as your senior anymore!" he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Seriously. Even if I had some extra baggage on this one, it's just good manners. I treat you with respect and expect it in return."

"I'll try harder." Koneko replied seriously.

"Good!" Issei returned giving her a playful slap on her bottom causing Koneko to yelp and pout adorably. "Because I went easy on you because I was pretty sure it was the first time you ever got punished like that."

Koneko raised her eyebrows but didn't disagree.

"Don't think the kitties will protect you next time. I'm not kidding about that!" With that said, Issei winked and left her room.

Koneko dropped onto her bed on her stomach puzzled. Her face suddenly blossomed blood red as she realized he was referring to the cat paws on her panties! _He intends to…. to… to…!_


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

* Obaasan – Grandmother

A few days passed uneventfully. Issei woke early the following Saturday morning. It was overcast hinting imminent rain, but undaunted, he decided to go into town. He dressed, quickly ran his brush through his hair, tossed it on the night stand, and headed out. Despite the rough patches with Koneko, he felt that he was really beginning to connect with her. His mind wandered back to the secrets he had divulged to her, secrets he hadn't told anyone. One of his deepest fears.

I'm glad I told her though. He decided. Since that day, she hadn't said a mean word to him. To be fair, I haven't made any embarrassing mistakes either, he reminded himself. Still, his spirits were high; his usual optimistic happiness shining through.

The air was cool and moist; he began to wish he had brought his coat along but had convinced himself that the short trip wouldn't require it. This time alone was a pleasant hiatus from the constant commotion at home. It wasn't that he minded the presence of the girls he'd come to call family, but moments of silence in which he could think without interruption were few and far between.

The walk symbol flashed across the street, and Issei strolled through the cross-walk and around the corner finally reaching his favorite bakery. As he pulled open the door, a little bell tied to the top jingled.

"Good morning, Issei-kun!" a wizened, but upbeat woman called.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, obaasan!*" he returned, stepping up to the counter.

She wasn't his real grandmother, but he spent so much time at her shop that she had grown fond of him. She doted on him like a grandmother would often adding free sweets to his purchases or suddenly remembering a special sale when he came up short on something he wanted.

"You look thin! Are they feeding you at that school? You haven't been kicked out have you?" She joked.

Issei chuckled, "No, not yet at least! I'd be sad to go, so many pretty girls!"

The shop owner shook her head amused. "Don't be fresh!" She scolded. "Or I'll make you pay full price!"

Stifling a laugh, Issei put on his best penitent look, and countered, "Grannie! I can't afford your stuff full price!" He playfully pouted muttering, "Even if it isss the best in the whole prefecture…."

The old woman blushed.

"Oh, well if you're going to lie to an old woman, at least say something believable!" She shot back rolling her eyes.

"As if you don't know it's true! This is the only bake shop I go to, and with good reason!"

"Alright, you've buttered me up enough. What'll it be?" She winked. "Chocolate chip coffee cake as usual? Ya know, I think the one on display here might be from yesterday. Can't sell it for full price." She sighed. "Perhaps you'd take it off my hands for half?"

Issei smiled at her. She was such a nice old lady always doing things like this.

"Not today, grannie! Today, I want to pick up something special for someone."

"Oh? A girrrrrl?" She asked slyly.

"Yeeeees." Issei shot back in the same tone.

She chuckled. "It's a man's heart you steal with food, dear. Don't you know anything?"

"Ah well, maybe it's compliments for women? Eh, beautiful?"

"Stop it," she waved away his compliment, but her cheeks colored.

"Alright, grannie, you win."

He looked through a case, glancing at the labels.

"There! That's the one!" He pointed to a rack of apple Danishes.

She followed his finger to the rack. She paused a moment and clucked her tongue. "No, I think not." She shook her head, turned, and quickly ran into a back room.

Issei grinned. This wasn't the first time she had denied his choice, but she always came back with…

"Here we are!" The old woman was surprisingly quick on her feet. She reappeared with a tray of two fresh, still steaming Danishes. "Just finished," She smiled and handed it to him proudly.

"I can't afford two, Grannie." He smiled guiltily.

"Oh, hush, take it!"

"Well… there's something else…" He began.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked frowning a little.

"Well the Danish for my friend… can you draw a little cat on it in pink frosting?" He asked blushing. "I'll pay extra for it!"

The baker laughed, a knowing smile brightening her face. "Done!"

She grabbed a bag of frosting and twisted on a thin tip. She was famous for her frosted pictures. In mere moments, she had drawn an impressive image of a cat complete with whiskers and arced tail.

"How's that?" She asked.

"Perfect!" He responded. "Beautiful!"

She chuckled. "Anything else?"

"Yes, actually. I'd like a small container with a scoop of vanilla and a scoop of strawberry ice cream, please!"

"Oh my, quite the sweet tooth for your girl!"

"You have no idea," he snickered not bothering to correct her. She would only tease him and call him a liar if he did.

While she got his ice cream, Issei pulled out his wallet. I should have just enough!

The shop owner returned to the counter and placed the two containers of ice cream on the scale; then she removed them and tapped a few keys. She pointed to the price on the digital display on the back of the register.

He nodded and smiled. I guessed right! He handed her the money which she slipped into the drawer.

"You're the best, grannie!" She handed him the Danish and the ice cream tossing a cherry into each of the ice cream containers.

As he turned to the door, she purposely dropped the other Danish on the counter causing it to split slightly.

"Oh, look how clumsy I am!" She sighed grandly. "Can't sell it when it looks like that, no, no." She paused turning to Issei. "Be a dear and get rid of this old thing will you?" she asked waving at the still steaming pastry on the counter as if it were three-week-old, moldy bread.

He blushed and grinned.

"Thank you, grannie. You're the best." He complimented more seriously this time taking the other Danish and slipping it into the box and the box into a little pink gift bag that had somehow fallen onto the counter too.

"Don't know what you're talking about, boy. Enjoy your purchase now and run home before it starts raining too hard!"

...

Issei pulled out the umbrella he'd brought and snapped it open as the rain started. By the time he got back home, it had turned into a full downpour. He slipped passed and closed the gate he realized he had left open on his way out, and skipped up the steps to the front door, dripping from the slanting rain and buffeted by cold, whipping gales.

He quickly pulled open the door, stepped inside, and slammed it shut. His watch read 8:37 A.M. _Perfect. She'll be getting up any minute, just in time for breakfast._ He decided he would deliver it to her room directly. No sense in bringing it to the kitchen and making all the other girls jealous.

Careful not to track mud onto the floor, he kicked his shoes off onto the mat beside the door, shook off the umbrella, and set it in the stand to dry. Then, he happily rushed off to Koneko's room, stopping in front of her door to wipe the dripping rain from his eyes and to try to comb his hair into some semblance of decency.

He was about to knock when Rias' voice echoed angrily from inside.

"Why must you always put him down?"

Koneko's voice followed quieter but insistent, "You can still keep him as pawn, as a friend! Isn't that good enough?"

Rias retorted, "I don't need your permission, Koneko! _I_ am the king."

There were footsteps growing louder as they approached the door. Issei was frozen in place though.

From right behind the door, Rias called, "You'll never see him for who he really is as long as you can't get passed the few flaws. He cares deeply for me… for all of us. I can feel it. Why are you trying so hard to be blind?" She huffed clearly frustrated.

The handle turned, and the door jerked open revealing Rias' back standing in the door way, as Koneko frustrated desperately shot back, "He's just a pervert who was lucky to have crossed paths with you, Nee-sama! He told me himself, that he thinks your love is all an act. That he has trouble believing anything you say. After all what could he possibly have to off—?"

Koneko's words died in her throat. Her eyes flashed surprise then horror, her face stricken with guilt as she caught sight of Issei in the hall. Rias whipped her head around and clapped a hand to her mouth as her eyes rested on his bedraggled form.

"How…how long have you been standing there?" She demanded breathlessly.

"Just… just got here." The words fell from his lips.

"I—sh-she didn't mean that, Issei." Rias soothed.

Issei's eyes never left Koneko's. Both of them frozen.

Koneko read betrayal and pain. Loneliness and hurt reflected in his eyes. Shock. That was the biggest emotion. It was as if she were reading his thoughts. He had trusted her with his darkest secret not for a moment thinking she had it in her to do this to him.

"Issei!" Rias called.

Her voice drew no reaction from him. Never breaking eye contact, he blinked silently, then quietly whispered, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Koneko-…chan."

His hands lost their strength, and the two containers and the bag fell to his feet. He didn't care. _I'm such a fool._ "I'm such a fool," he repeated barely audibly. He turned and quickly disappeared from the door way.

"Issei! Wait!" Rias called desperately, but he was gone.

Rias turned her fury on Koneko. "Look what you've done!" she cried.

Koneko stared at the empty doorway still stricken. Her lips shuddered.

Rias stalked to the hall, "You can be a real brat sometimes, Koneko." She shook her head and stormed off.

The slamming door released Koneko from her paralysis like a broken spell. She rigidly stood and very slowly put one foot in front of the other until she had made her way to the door.

She opened it and looked down at the two containers and the box inside a fancy, pink bag tipped over on its side. _What did Issei bring to my room?_

She robotically picked up the three items, closed the door and carried them to her bed. She sat down and slid back till her shoulders rested against the headboard. Then, a little afraid of what she might find, she opened the first container: vanilla ice cream and a ripe, red cherry. Her upper lip trembled. She lightly bit her bottom lip as she opened the second: strawberry ice cream—her favorite. Her eyes stung. She could feel them filling with saline.

Finally, she opened the fancy, pink gift bag and pulled out the little white cardboard container. It was hot to the touch on the bottom. The distinct smell of baked apples and butter filled her nostrils. She pealed back the top of the container. Inside were two fresh, hot apple Danishes. One a little split, and the other… Her heart dropped into her stomach. Soft pink frosting had been smooshed against the side of the box, but despite the imperfection, she easily recognized the silhouette of a little kitten.

She dropped the box in her lap and hung her head. She leaned forward and drew her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them as tears poured silently down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

Issei sat alone in his room, his wet shirt tossed thoughtlessly on the floor; new dry jeans replaced the damp ones he had been wearing. Rias had come after him banging on his door, but he hadn't answered. She might believe him if he told her Koneko was a liar. _But that might permanently damage their relationship…_ Despite Koneko's betrayal, he didn't want that. She needed Rias, she was like a doting mother, her only guardian in the world. More importantly, she wasn't lying…exactly. _How could she do that to me? I told her that in confidence. Something I never told anyone._ He sighed.

 _I guess I underestimated how much she hates me._ He shook his head. _But twisting my words like that. Sure I said something like that, but it was a dark fear, not what I really feel!_

"Issei! Talk to me!" Rias called worriedly through the door. When no response came, she finally decided to give him his space.

"Koneko… she's just confused. About her place, about… about you. I know she only said those things to make you look bad. You didn't really say that. Listen. Take all the time you need, but when you're finished… when you're finished just come talk to me." Her voice was sympathetic, almost motherly until this point, but her tone, changed suddenly: quiet, pleading: "Please… I'll be in my room. Waiting."

The diminishing sound of her footsteps echoed in Issei's mind. _What will I say to her? Will she understand if I tell her the truth? Will she think I'm a coward?_

 _..._

 _What do I do?_ Koneko asked herself. She sat crying, hugging her knees for several minutes. _This won't fix anything though._ She swiped a frustrated sleeve across her face wiping away the tears that just kept forming. _What right do I have to cry? Issei's the one that…_ the image of his hurt, the betrayal in his eyes. The shock mixed with disappointment. His rain-soaked shirt, the precious gifts for which he had braved the weather. They circled in her mind over and over.

She had tried to drown her depression in the food Issei had gotten her, but even her ever-faithful strawberry ice cream tasted like ashes in her mouth. The moment the spoon had touched her lips, her guilt formed another voice in her mind that she fought with.

 _How dare you even think about eating that?_

'It's mine… clearly.' The frosted kitten made that obvious.

 _He bought it before he knew you were going to stab him in the back._

"I didn't mean to."

 _Will you even lie to yourself?_

'I didn't want to hurt him.'

 _You wanted to destroy him. You just didn't want him to know about it._

'Not him… just…'

 _His chances with nee-sama._

She nodded to herself.

 _If he calls you a liar, she'll believe him._

'No she won't. We've been together for a long time.'

 _She loves him. Loves him in a way you can't compete with._

'She refuses to see he's not good for her.'

 _You refuse to see he's good for all of you. Why are you trying so hard to be blind?_ The voice of guilt changed to Rias' voice.

'What if he's only after your body?'

 _I told you; I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. Do you really think he's gone through everything just for a chance to touch me?_

'I didn't but…'

 _Fear pushed you to ignore your instincts._

'He hurt me!'

 _You deserved it._

'He embarrassed me!'

 _As you did him._

'He had no right.'

The voice she fought with returned to her own. _He protects you, he helped you unlock a part of yourself, and he protects your family. He might as well be your older brother. You never really had someone to parent you besides Rias-nee-sama, and she's too soft to punish you because she loves you and knows your past._

'Issei knows some of it too.'

 _But he can do what nee-sama can't._

'Hurt me.'

 _Teach us discipline. Isn't that why we trusted him when he said he would protect us from ourselves if we lost control of our senjutsu?_

Koneko nodded once emphatically.

 _He kept your secret. Both of them._

'Both…'

 _He didn't tell her you twisted his words. And he didn't tell her he—_

'Maybe he was afraid nee-sama wouldn't approve of him punishing me.'

 _She would do it herself, but she can't stand to see you cry. It breaks her heart._

'She called me a brat…maybe she would agree I needed it…"

 _You do. Look what you did, even after he tried to teach you to behave._

'I'm losing my mind… why am I arguing with myself?'

 _Because you don't have anyone but Issei to talk sense into you._

'So I'm scolding myself in place of him?'

 _You're scolding yourself because you know your bond with him is vital, and you're on the verge of destroying it because you're afraid._

'He was afraid too.'

 _But he didn't take it out on you. He—_

'Shared his secrets with me…someone who has mostly treated him badly. And he bought me ice cream.'

 _You can't eat it till you make this right._

She sighed agreeing with herself.

'There's no way to make this right. What I've done… is unforgiveable. Not just gave away his secret fear but twisted it too, to make him look bad to someone he looked up to and was trying desperately to be worthy of.'

 _You're a bad girl._

Koneko gulped.

 _It won't fix it, but it's a start. It will at least prove that you are sorry._

Koneko nodded solemnly. 'Words are meaningless without action.'

She jumped up from her bed and nearly sprinted to her bureau. At the last second, she decided to grab her gifts and hurried to the kitchen.

...

Issei lay atop his bed staring at the ceiling. He'd given up trying to figure out what to tell Rias. He couldn't help focusing on Koneko's betrayal. _I just…never saw it coming._ It never occurred to him that she might use it against him. _She's just a kid. Kids make mistakes._ He reminded himself that she was a teenager, and kid or not, she had the choice.

His anger was building. No matter how he tried to make excuses for her, he always came back to her having a choice. _So do I. I didn't tell anyone about spanking her. I didn't want her to be embarrassed around the other girls. They mostly treat her like a child already._ He glared at the ceiling. _I won't tell Rias she twisted my words either. Maybe I can convince her that Koneko misunderstood._

"Damn it," he said aloud. "Why am I trying to protect her even now!"

Through his private monologue, he didn't hear the soft footsteps approach his door, but he did hear a soft knock.

"I'm not really in the mood for company." He called calmly thinking it might be Akeno or Asia. Rias would stay true to her word giving him time till he came to see her. He liked that about her. She knew when he needed space.

The handle turned almost silently; the door inched open. Issei cursed himself for not asking Rias to teach him how to seal doors.

"Listen," he began irritably tilting his head toward the door. "I'm really n…" He trailed off when his eyes met Koneko's.

She was standing in his door way, in nekomata form. Her normally blazing eyes were soft and vulnerable. Issei's gaze swept across her snow-white cat ears with tinged pink insides blending almost seamlessly into her equally pure hair. Her pupils had narrowed and reshaped as vertical ellipses. She was still wearing the oversized white shirt, her typical pajamas, from this morning. Peeking out from the shirt's bottom, her tail swished back and forth trailing behind her.

Issei stared at her wondering how she found the nerve to come to his room, and then to enter without permission on top of it. _Why is she in nekomata? Is this some sort of attempt to gain sympathy?_

"I-I-s-ssei-senpai?" she asked in a very small voice.

He wanted to yell at her, to ask how she dared to speak to him after what she'd done. But he couldn't. _Damnit. She looks so fragile. I'm such a sucker._ He decided he would not answer her. He turned his head away from her fuming but kept her just inside the corner of his vision.

When he turned, her ears lowered. Her knees trembled slightly. Her tail which had been curling and uncurling nervously drooped to the floor behind her.

She licked her lips and tried again. "Iss—!"

"What do you want, Koneko?" he cut her off.

She took a step back. "I just…just wanted t-to say—"

"'Sorry' isn't quite going to cut it on this one. If that's all…you can go."

He turned his back to her and listened for the sound of the closing door. It never came. Instead a few moments later, he felt a soft tug on his pant leg.

He jerked slightly in surprise and rolled over to face her. At this distance, he could see evidence of recent tears in her slightly puffy eyes. Though he reluctantly gave her credit for at least feeling bad, he wasn't ready to forgive her yet. _Being sorry isn't enough to fix betrayal, Koneko._ He thought but refrained from saying.

He let out an irritated breath that she didn't just say whatever would assuage her guilt and go. He was about to say as much when something in her gaze stopped him. Her eyes glowed golden with determination even while filled with trepidation. He felt as though he could destroy her with a word, while simultaneously appraising a fire of conviction within her.

She waited until she knew she had his full attention. Then forcing her eyes to remain locked on his, she reached down with trembling hands under her shirt. He could see her hips shimmy slightly. When they reappeared, she held a pair of cotton panties in her unsteady fingers. She held them out to him.

Issei frowned confused. He felt like this were some sort of trap until something caught his attention. Her panties were speckled with little blue cat paws. All at once he understood. Her determination, her fear, and what had given her the brazenness to come into his room.

He reached out slowly and took her panties from her trembling hands as his words flashed through both of their minds simultaneously: "Don't think the kitties will protect you next time!"


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Koneko watched Issei's wide eyes with a mixture of anxiety and hope. He would understand at a single glance. That she was sure of. What would happen next was all up to him. If he took them from her, she could expect that he understood her request and in moments she would be a very sorry little kitten.

But she would accept her punishment willingly if it earned her a chance to rebuild her bond with him. If he refused her, she didn't know what to do. There was no plan B. She imagined he would laugh at her and demand that she get out of his room. That she was no longer worthy of his time, and he wouldn't waste it trying to discipline a girl who couldn't be taught to be good anyway.

 _That would shatter me._ She thought to herself. _Please Issei. Don't give up on me yet… I'm sorry I was so selfish._ She willed him to read the words she couldn't say in her eyes.

Issei stared at her for a moment, realizing that their future teetered on his choice at this moment. Would he discipline her and forgive her, or would he send her away and let her blunder end their relationship. _This could happen again._ He reminded himself. _She's desperate, scared, willful, lost in her world, and that makes her unpredictable and wild, prone to acting without thinking. But she's a good girl at heart… if someone could guide her, she'll make it through this._

There was nothing else to think about. He reached out and took her panties sealing her fate.

Koneko gulped. The decision was made. _This is what I was hoping for,_ she desperately reminded herself as hope quickly changed to fear.

He folded her panties and laid them on the nightstand beside his bed. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Koneko could see the cold had thawed from his eyes. He was angry still, but not distant. Not pushing her away.

"Go and close the door, Koneko." He ordered.

She nodded.

As she turned toward the door, Issei focused his energy. His left arm glowed for a moment. _The barrier is in place._

Koneko quietly pushed the door until it clicked in place then returned to his side obediently.

"I have some questions for you, and I need you to answer them truthfully, okay? Don't lie to me." he asked her in a serious but unthreatening tone.

Koneko's heartbeat quickened. She knew this was coming. She would have to explain herself. She had never been good at that. She couldn't even ask Issei to spank her. If she hadn't thought of the panties, she would never have been able to make the request.

She nodded anyway and squeaked out, "I'll try."

"I need you to promise me."

"I promise I'll tell you the truth." She stated a hint of tedium in her tone.

Issei nodded approvingly. "I know you're scared, but just take your time and try to be clear."

She nodded quickly.

"Why are you in nekomata form?" It was the thing he had fewest ideas about. If it were just for sympathy, he'd rather get that out of the way.

"My transformation is…is triggered by extreme emotions sometimes… like guilt. I can't currently change back." She explained in an almost practiced tone.

"Oh." Issei frowned. He hadn't known she could change involuntarily. "When you calm down, you'll be able to change back?" He asked, curious.

She nodded. With that out of the way, it was time to get the facts.

"Why?" He paused. The source of all of this. Could he start there? He elaborated: "Why are you so against Rias-sama and me being together?"

Koneko stood silent her tail frozen in mid-flick. She hadn't expected something quite so direct. "I…um." She began.

"Do you really think I'll be bad for her?" He asked seriously.

"N-no." She shook her head emphatically. "I've never seen anyone more protective or more caring of nee-sama than you. You're a bit p—"

She cut herself off, subconsciously running a hand over her shirt-covered rear.

Issei couldn't fully smother a smile. "It's okay. I want you to be honest. I promise you won't be punished for speaking your mind now."

Relieved, Koneko nodded. "You can be overly obsessed with breasts sometimes… or just girls' bodies in general… but I don't think you're a bad person."

Issei smiled. "I don't think I'm obsessed, but I have a pretty healthy appreciation," he agreed. He frowned a moment. "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I can only semi-control it…"

Koneko blushed. _I never thought I'd get an apology for that!_ "Part of me is jealous…" She flushed. "You… you never look at me like that…" Her shields were crumbling. Issei was appreciative that she was uncovering her vulnerable side.

"Koneko, you are adorable." He stated simply, but hurried on before she thought he was patronizing her. "What I mean is, you have a cute smile, big, bright, soulful eyes, and your hair is eye-catching in a cute way. In this form especially, not even Asia is as cute as you."

Koneko's cheeks colored, her lips curved in a small smile; the first in what seemed like ages.

"When you get a little older, your curves will fill out, and your chest will grow too. (Koneko frowned at her chest, but looked hopeful) You'll keep that smile and those beautiful eyes, and add to that those kitten ears and tail, and I'd bet even Akeno and Rias will be jealous."

Koneko's eyes lit up. She never realized how much someone thinking she was attractive meant to her: particularly her nekomata features.

"Th-thanks." She said quietly her cheeks pink.

Issei smiled, glad his initial wording hadn't made her feel bad. Her reactions told him she appreciated his opinion. His tone turned more serious again. "Well then. If you don't think I'm a bad person… and you also don't think I'm bad for Rias-sama…" He started carefully. "Why are you so against me being with her?"

Koneko ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I'm not… per se."

Issei narrowed his eyes in disapproval. "You promised not to lie to me, Koneko."

"It's not… it's not you _being_ with nee-sama…" she tried to explain. "It's…" She sighed feeling childish. "It's…"

Issei understood. "It's what will happen if we get serious together?"

Koneko nodded appreciatively.

"And what do you think that is?" Issei asked raising his left eyebrow.

"Well… you're getting stronger. You'll become more important."

Issei kept quiet waiting for her to make her point.

"From the beginning you said you wanted to become more powerful and more important so you could start your own…h-harem."

Issei nodded unashamed.

"When you do that, you won't need me." She explained. "You'll have nee-sama; Asia will follow you, maybe Akeno too. Xenovia for certain…" She paused. "You'll have plenty of… sexy (she blushed uncomfortably again) girls for your harem. But you're not attracted to me…" She hung her head. "I'll be all alone..."

"Dummy." Issei replied painting a sad frown on Koneko's face. "Did you really think that I would leave you behind?"

Koneko looked up surprised. "Of course! Who wants a flat-chested little girl you're not attracted to in a harem?" She flushed again and her tone quieted. "And… and I'm mean to you all the time. And sometimes you don't deserve it."

Issei rolled his eyes at her 'sometimes' qualifier.

"Koneko…" Issei shook his head. "We're family! I would never leave you behind so long as you wanted to be part of my family; you're more than just your looks. And Rias-sama would never let me leave you behind even if I wanted to!"

Koneko blinked at the obviousness of what he just pointed out. _Nee-sama wouldn't leave me behind. Issei would let me stay to keep her happy, even if he didn't want me…Why didn't that occur to me? Why was I so ready to believe he was bad for Rias-sama and bad for me? And he_ does _want me on top of it!_

"Besides, do you think I'd let you slip away when I know you'll be sexy in a year or two!"

"Pervert." She laughed.

Issei joined her.

"All of this… all of it was for nothing then."

Issei raised both eyebrows and nodded emphatically. "I wish you would have just talked to me about this…we could have prevented so much trouble."

Koneko's ears lowered in shame. _He's right. This is all my fault._ "S-sorry. Issei-senpai." The sincerity in her voice made him want to forgive her. "I-I'm glad you talked to me about this." She smiled happily as though her worries had melted away.

"Koneko." He rolled his eyes.

"Hm?" She asked glancing up innocently.

"You're still in for a good spanking."

Koneko gulped.

"I understand now why you did it, but that doesn't excuse your behavior."

Koneko looked away, too ashamed to meet his eyes.

"Lying to Rias, sabotaging my friendship with her, betraying secrets someone trusted you with, insulting your elders…these are all things naughty girls do. You're a good girl. You shouldn't act this way."

With each transgression, his voice grew slightly louder and more indignant.

Conversely, each offense seemed to shrink Koneko a little. She sunk to her knees, crestfallen. Her tail flat on the floor.

"I thought you were improving. This isn't like you. You're a good girl normally. I'm disappointed to see you acting like this." Issei paused to take a deep breath to help keep his temper. "I trusted you…" He told her letting some of the hurt color his tone. "I didn't want you to be afraid of me. I wanted you to understand a little about me, about how I think… so that maybe we could be a little closer.

Koneko couldn't look at him. She felt so ashamed.

When she didn't respond, he continued. "So I took a big chance. I told you one of my deepest, most private fears. Because I thought you might understand why your insults affect me so much."

"I…I do." She said softly.

"Then why? Why! How could you tell Rias-sama!" his voice cracked a little.

Koneko turned her head away trying to avoid the pain in his inquiry. She winced a bit more with each question digging her toes into the carpet. "I…I was desperate!" she cried shrilly. "Every day you two were getting closer, and I was running out of time! I tried to talk to her, but she just defended you to the end!"

Issei stared at Koneko in surprise.

"She wouldn't let me say one bad thing about you…" Koneko finally found the courage to look up and meet Issei's eyes. "She ignored any bad thing I said about you, and she scolded me for not giving you a chance! It was… it was the only thing I could think of to change her mind…"

She gazed into Issei's eyes intense remorse written in every line of her face. Her eyebrows scrunched together; her eyes sparkled with unreleased tears; her lips curved so low she looked like desolate child.

"Don't you think I know it was wrong?" She asked quietly. "Don't you think the _second_ the words passed my lips, I would have given _anything_ to take them back?" She paused calmly wiping a tear from her eye. "It was too late. You can't take it back when you say something so awful, so…disgraceful. I twisted your words to make her doubt you. And… I couldn't undo it. And… worse… you had to be there… in the lowest moment, to see the worst of me."

"Koneko…"

"Don't you think I know I'm the worst!" She demanded and sniffled her eyes blurring with tears. "I'm scum. I took your peace offering and stabbed you in the back with it! You'll n-never trust me again!" her voice caught in her throat. An unwanted tear forced its way through her resolve and streaked down her cheek.

"Hey… hey… shhh." Issei soothed dropping a hand onto her trembling shoulder. "Listen, Koneko-nee-chan…"

Koneko balked shocked. _For him to call me so familiarly… like a little sister…_

"You made a mistake." Issei told her. "A big one… yes. A disappointing one, but not an unforgiveable one." He patted her head softly.

Poor Koneko bowed her head to the floor. The weight of guilt and disappointment was crushing her. "I kn-know." She squeaked. She wanted to say she was sorry, but Issei had already said 'sorry' wouldn't cut it this time. So instead she lay there bowed by his right leg.

"I'm going to help you get rid of this guilt. If you pay a little for your crimes, you'll feel better. I want to help you remember to be good. To remind you to deal with things the right way. I know you can be better. And when we're finished… you'll be forgiven."

Hope poured into Koneko's heart. _Could he really forgive me? Can he really trust me after all this?_

"Stand up."

Koneko slowly got to her feet.

He patted his thigh. "Come on now, over my lap." He ordered gently.

Koneko's heart raced as she pulled the oversized white nightshirt over her head the wisp of the fabric scratching her soft skin. She let it fall from her hands. It was surprising, she thought, that she wasn't more embarrassed being naked in front of Issei. Her guilt and remorse weighed so heavily they seemed to block out everything else. She glanced up at Issei's waiting eyes. He nodded to her, and she bravely leaned down onto his right knee and pulled herself across his lap.

She winced as she shifted herself into a more comfortable position. Dragging her naked figure across his denim pants felt like sandpaper across her skin. The air-conditioned air blew in gentle eddies, each current breezing coolly across her body causing her to shiver. There was a warmth though too. Issei's lap was toasty and comfy.

Issei nodded slightly to himself, pleased she was being so compliant. He slipped his arms around her shoulders and thighs and drew her in more tightly against his stomach. Koneko struggled not to whine, his arm hairs tickled.

Like before, he adjusted her a bit to the left, tipping her head and shoulders off his left side, then pulled his right leg in raising his knee throwing her off balance and lifting her hips slightly higher than the rest of her body.

 _Helpless, at his mercy. Like last time._ She thought. _Willing, submissive. That's the difference. This feels… right. When it's over, everything will be better than it is now._

 _She's so small and cute…She looks like a kitten curling up to nap on my lap._ Issei's left arm rested lightly, but firmly on her lower back his fingers lightly curled around her tail, holding it in place. His right rested on her bare cheeks. Her cute, pudgy rear glowed a soft ivory; the red handprints had long since faded away. He rubbed her cheeks softly bottom to top, down the slope to the arc of her back and around again in a slow clockwise circle stopping when his hand rested across the apex of both cheeks.

Koneko's face brightened. She was glad he couldn't see. Her skin perceived every ridge of his fingerprints in their trail across the pale surface.

"Hang in there, nee-chan, it'll be over soon." He encouraged her.

His right hand left her skin.

She closed her eyes and held her breath but didn't tense.

The hand crashed a moment later with hurricane force into the crest of her right cheek nearly eclipsing it completely. Koneko's eyes burst open. _Owww!_ She felt the palm collide with her skin, sink deep into the supple flesh, and then wrench back her skin tearing away from his hand as he drew it back and struck her again in nearly the exact same location. On impact, she felt his palm deliver a blunt wide-area collision, while each finger distributed individual blows.

The connection of his and her skin sparked like flint sending electric pain through the mass of nerve endings located right beneath the handprint. The first blow's abrasion generated a flicker of heat that the wind from the swish of the second slap fanned. The cluster of friction ignited waves of heat.

The force and the pain took her breath away. Before she could react, a third strike landed on her right outer thigh followed by a powerful underhanded wallop that solidly connected between her upper thigh and lower right cheek lifting her an inch off his lap. Her tail tensed, its fur standing on end with each impact.

"Ow! Ouch! Owhowhowhow…" She bleated desperately the moment her breath returned. _He_ _ **was**_ _holding back the first time!_ She realized. _Not this time_. His strikes were coming full-force, hard and fast!

Issei approved of his initial assault, her right cheek and thigh were already colored in pink handprints. As he painted her left cheek the same rosy tint with equally harsh blows, the pain overwhelmed Koneko's self-control; she was bucking and jumping with each punishing stroke.

Though intensifying her punishment would come as a shock, he knew he needed to spank her much more severely than the last time to compensate for the quantity and seriousness of her offenses. If he didn't reinforce the consequences, she might repeat her transgressions.

 _Still, her cries seem a bit overly dramatic compared to last time_. The thought lodged in the back of his mind, as a flurry of alternating center cheek licks, drew a high-pitched wail, followed by gut-wrenching sobbing.

He didn't lighten or slow her punishment however. The pain was exactly what she needed to pay for her sins, to relieve her guilt, and to remind her to be good. He cocked his arm back and struck the curviest part of each cheek rapidly alternating after several smacks to each side.

"Owhow! Oh! I'm sorry! Issei! Ow! Please! Ouch! No! I'm sorryyyyyy!" she interjected weeping after each impact.

 _She's certainly learning her lesson._ He noted as her legs splayed and her right foot whizzed through the air in response to a particularly well-aimed smack that separated her left cheek from the right.

Tears burst from her eyes only a few strokes in and had continued flowing throughout the ordeal as she alternated between sobbing and pleading.

Issei shifted her balance to his left leg, and lifted his right between her flailing knees. Since she had offered him a new target, he took advantage of it, emphatically applying his hand to the tops and sides of her inner thighs.

She broke down bawling like a child in response to the suffuse of sharp pains each stroke caused. The layered handprints enveloped her bottom in volcanic heat. Issei could feel it from several inches above her skin. He noted, too, with satisfaction that her delicate ivory skin was now a mix of reds and dark pinks from the backs and sides of her thighs all the way across her throbbing cheeks.

Koneko was nearly at her limit, she had been crying pretty heavily for about ten minutes while he taught her the consequences of misbehaving. He lost count of the number of times she told him she was sorry too. He was quite sure she would remember this moment for a long time.

With two smacks to each side and bottom of her thighs and one more across the apex of each cheek, he ended her punishment.

Issei lowered his right leg and shifted her body back across both knees. He released her tail, and gently stroked her heaving torso as she continued to wail for two more minutes before her cries quieted to heavy sobs.

Once they did, Issei gently lifted her up into a sitting position on the lower-unspanked parts of her thighs. Koneko flew to his chest her fingers clinging to his shirt as she trembled with sobs against him. Issei held her, rubbing her back, and as her sobs lessened, he reminded her that she was forgiven, that he was proud of her not only for coming to him on her own for punishment, but also for following through and submitting obediently like a good girl.

"It's all over, nee-chan." He whispered as she quieted against him on his knee. He felt her nod against his chest. Her breathing slowed to normal occasionally punctuated by a hiccup.

"You were very brave, Koneko-chan," He praised her.

She looked up at him and smiled embarrassed.

"Hurt a lot more without the 'kitties,' huh?" He asked

She nodded vigorously.

She squeaked, but Issei couldn't understand her.

"Hm?" he asked quietly.

A few moments later, she repeated matter-of-factly: "You didn't hold back this time."

He shook his head. "I told you I wouldn't. And it was much more serious… what you did this time." He reminded her.

She nodded accepting his assessment. "It didn't help being nekomata either."

"Why?" Issei asked, the thought regarding her more pronounced reactions resurfaced from the back of his mind.

"My senses are amplified in this form." She tiredly explained. "About ten times."

"Including touch?" He asked his eyes widening in horror.

She swallowed and nodded emphatically. "Including touch."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Issei exclaimed. "Are you saying that you felt the impact and the pain ten times worse than usual?"

Koneko nodded again.

Issei sat in silence absentmindedly rubbing her back. "You should have told me. I would have compensated. I would have held back on my—"

"That's why I didn't tell you." She cut him off blushing.

"I felt so, so bad about what I did to you… that I-I wanted it to hurt a lot more… so… so I could pay the full price." She tried to explain.

"Still… it's not for you to decide how much punishment you need. You just have be a good girl and accept it from the ones who love you." He paused. "I punished you so much more severely than I meant to…"

She frowned quietly.

"Koneko?" he asked.

She turned her gaze to his eyes. Something in his tone seemed out of place.

"You can change back; can't you?"

She nodded.

"You could before too." It wasn't a question. It was an educated guess stated with conviction.

She stared at him for a moment, then nodded again.

"And… your transformation, it wasn't triggered… you did it on purpose… Didn't you?"

She didn't like the way this conversation was going. She felt a little perverted. A little guilty too. She nodded her assent slowly, her golden eyes locked on his.

Issei embraced her warmly. "You were so brave, and I'm happy that you saw how serious your mistakes were… serious enough to take it upon yourself to make your spanking more severe."

Koneko nodded seriously. Happy that he understood why she did it.

Issei shook his head sadly. "But you promised not to lie to me."

Koneko hung her head shamefully.

"You promised… and the very first question I asked you… you lied."

Without warning, Koneko found herself facedown bent over his lap again. Her heart fell into her stomach, as she realized what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she pleaded as tears of panic sprung into her eyes.

"You broke your promise and lied. How can I trust you if you do that?" he scolded as he firmly applied particularly vicious slaps to her tender thighs.

"No! No! Issei, please! Ow!" the string of cries returned her to uncontrollable bawling as he peppered her sore cheeks back into an inferno.

"When are you going to learn, young lady?" He asked sternly, catching sight of and reaching for the hairbrush on his nightstand.

Preoccupied with the re-ignition of her rear, Koneko didn't notice the movement.

With no warning at all, Issei suddenly scattered punishing hairbrush wallops across her burning cheeks transforming her bawling into one long connected wail, punctuated by screams of "Please!" and "No!" and the occasional drawn out "I'm soorrrryyy!"

In mere moments, she had returned to the tear-stricken five-year-old begging her onii-san to stop spanking her. The kiss of the hairbrush was monstrous. Poor Koneko's enhanced senses felt every detail down to the curve of the rings of the wood grain each time the brush cracked across her rear.

Issei angrily smacked the centers of both of her cheeks with the brush twice before asking her. "Is lying okay, Koneko?"

She sobbed but made no reply.

He applied two more crisp smacks to each cheek. "I asked you a question."

"No! No! It's NEVER okay!" she howled.

"That's…" He whipped the hairbrush down on her lower left cheek. "Right." The wooden back clapped her right cheek in the same place.

"Issei…" She sniffled. "Please…"

"Koneko." He called.

Sobbing piteously, she turned and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Are you ever going to lie to me again?" he asked.

She shook her head emphatically, eyes wide. "Owwwww…" She mewed pitifully.

His anger ebbed, but still he held her gaze.

"I—sob—p-p-promise." She whispered.

Issei sighed and let the hairbrush drop onto the bed.

Koneko's eyes expressed relief as she whimpered out a pain that had nearly doubled the spanking she had just received.

Issei picked her up and hugged her tightly to his chest. He cried into her shoulder. Alarmed, Koneko's eyes widened in surprise. For a moment, she forgot her pain as she tried to figure out what was happening.

 _Why is he crying? Is it my fault?_

She wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him even as she sobbed in pain against his chest.

"I didn't… oh god, I didn't want to do that, Koneko!" he quietly lamented in misery. "I'm breaking the rules. I'm not supposed to cry. I'm supposed to be firm. But I love you, Koneko! It hurts to hurt you! Please!" He begged. "Don't make me do that ever again!"

Koneko was so shocked she went absolutely silent blinking at him. _"Loves" me._ She repeated in her mind. _That's what he said. "It hurts him to hurt me, because he loves me."_ Her heart absolutely soared.

As all of the morning's events replayed through her mind, she whispered, "I promise…Issei. I'll never hurt you like this again."


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

Issei took a breath and calmed himself. After all he wasn't the one who'd been spanked. Koneko deserved to be comforted. _Poor thing, I can't even imagine how much pain she must be in._ He felt her small hands reaching around his back, her arms tightly embracing him even as her body trembled against him wracked with sobs. He smiled softly as he realized Koneko was imitating the way he had comforted her. She rubbed his back gently with her right hand, and whispered quiet comforting words to him.

"I'm okay, onii-sama. I deserved it; you didn't do anything bad. I promise I'll never lie to you again. Don't feel bad. You did what you had to do."

She tiredly rested her cheek against his. Issei stroked her hair and gently held her to his chest. _Onii-sama._ He felt older, more responsible. _That's the first time she's called me that._ _It feels good. I hope I can live up to it._ The two of them huddled together warmed by a mutual understanding that they had caused each other's pain, and they both just wanted more than anything to comfort the other.

...

After several minutes, Issei gently slipped out of her grasp and carefully pulled away from her as he laid her on his bed on her stomach. Koneko looked up frowning sadly missing the warm snuggling.

Issei smiled softly and motioned for her to stay on the bed. She pouted but obeyed curling up in a little ball and rolling over onto her side.

"Ouch!" she squealed when her thigh hit the bed and quickly returned to the safe position Issei had placed her in on her stomach.

Issei flashed her a sympathetic smile. "Hold still, dear. You're going to be sore for quite a while."

Koneko sighed and stretched her body out on his bed. Her tail curled over her back twitching back and forth.

Issei squatted down as he opened the mini-fridge beside his bed. He searched somewhat noisily for a moment before locating a small glass jar which he quickly removed before shutting the door. He climbed back onto the bed lying down on his side leaning over her back supporting his weight on his elbow.

He unscrewed the black plastic cover from the jar and dropped it on the bed behind him releasing a wave of lavender into the air. Koneko sniffed the air purring in delight. _Lavender-scented aloe mixed with numbing gel. This should really help._ He hoped.

She looked over her shoulder curiously, but couldn't see what he was doing from that angle. She began to shift to her knees when a gentle but firm hand on her lower back held her in place.

"Please, Koneko-chan, hold still for a moment. It'll be worth it. I promise."

Koneko grudgingly returned to lying on her stomach, her tail curling and uncurling impatiently.

Issei dipped his fingers into a spearmint colored cream and positioned his hand over the catgirl's alarmingly crimson rear.

"This will probably sting a little," he warned. "But try to bear it and not move, okay?"

He heard Koneko gulp and hold her breath.

Issei slipped a single lotion-covered finger onto the apex of her right cheek, which glowed an angry scarlet as it had suffered many repeated strokes from both his hand and the brush. As he had predicted, the pressure of his touch pulled a whimper from the poor girl's lips, but she obediently held her position. His other fingers joined in spreading the refrigerator-cooled ointment over the layered handprints. Koneko sighed in relief as the cream immediately doused her burning skin. The heat receded instantly, and though she squeezed her eyes tightly in anticipation of searing pain as Issei's massaging grew heavier, it never came. The pain vanished wherever his fingers touched.

It was magical. The pure relief, the absence of pain, she had never felt anything so wonderful. Issei reached into the jar again as Koneko whined at the loss of his fingers spreading the panacea across the untreated marks. He scooped out a fair amount of cream and spread it across both his hands. Then he shifted into a kneeling position straddling the backs of her knees before gently placing his hands on her thighs.

"Mmmmrreeow." She purred in response. Her thighs sore from the biting hairbrush were instantly cured of their pain. As Issei gently caressed her baby-soft skin, Koneko lifted her bottom to meet his massage and rubbed it purposefully into his cupped hands. His palms slick with ointment glided effortlessly across her backside smearing the wonderful medicine all over.

The alleviation of the pain restored Koneko's spirits greatly. _If he's helping me get rid of the pain, it means he's not mad anymore! It means I'm not being punished anymore._ The conclusion filled her with happiness and warmth and utter relief. It was finally over. She had paid dearly for her transgressions, but it was over now. She wouldn't soon forget today.

As Koneko lay still purring at his ministrations, Issei couldn't help but try to imagine if it were physically possible to spank her ten times harder than he had. It was impossible for him to comprehend. _I wonder if that's why she spends most of her time in regular form. Nekomata is kinda overkill on the senses._ A thought suddenly occurred to him causing him to chuckle.

"Hm?" a contented Koneko asked drowsily.

Issei's lips curved into a sly grin. "I can't tell you… you'll call me a perv!"

Koneko let out an amused sniff. "Not likely," She shot back, "I can't handle the consequences!"

Issei laughed softly in response.

"Alright then… well I was just thinking. You gain ten times the sense of touch when you're in nekomata form, right?"

She nodded wondering where this was going.

"Well," he joked. "Imagine how amazing sex will be!"

Koneko's face turned redder than her bottom. The thought had honestly never occurred to her, but now flashes of Issei undressing her and touching her and kissing her in romantic ways all with the unparalleled enhanced senses in her cat form shot through her mind raising her embarrassment to new heights.

"Hentai!" she squeaked.

Issei chuckled and playfully swatted her naked rear. He watched the red, silky skin turn white, then flush red again.

"Ow-wow-wow!" she whimpered shrilly in a tiny voice as fresh tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh!" Issei immediately regretted it. "I'm so sorry; I forgot!"

Koneko mewed in pain softly as her right upper cheek flared in heat again.

Issei dove for the jar and scooped out a generous amount, quickly dolloping it on the stinging area. Koneko breathed out in relief as the heat and soreness evaporated.

"Mean." She whispered.

"Phew!" Issei breathed aloud. "Sorry, Koneko-chan, I didn't mean to; sometimes I don't think."

"D-don't worry…" Koneko began through watery eyes. "My h-healing is ac-accelerated too!" Koneko giggled much to Issei's surprise. "Arigato, Issei-sama."

...

The sun peaked through the stratosphere in the midafternoon slowly burning off the rain clouds. As Issei walked down the hall to Rias' room, he watched the sun beams cut through the windows like lasers.

 _What will she think of me? I have so much to tell her, but… I don't know how she'll react to any of it. I have to tell her that what Koneko told her… I actually did say… only not as resolutely negative as she put it… I have to tell her about Koneko too. She's her charge; Rias is head of this family. She deserves to know that I took it upon myself to discipline Koneko…though I don't know how she'll react to that either. I never asked permission. Will she be angry? There might be severe consequences._

He finally reached the door to her room. As he raised his hand to knock, Koneko's words flashed through his mind. _"You have to tell her everything. Nee-sama is a good person. She'll let you explain yourself. Just… be honest with her…don't be afraid and let that control you… like I did."_ Koneko had blushed then gently rubbing her bottom.

" _Is it okay if I tell her about… this?"_ he had asked.

Koneko's face had burned with embarrassment, but after a moment she acquiesced. _"She'll know sooner or later… You shouldn't keep it from her, and I shouldn't keep from her why I was so desperate to make you look bad. And… if it helps. Tell her I'm not…not angry about being punished."_ Issei had raised an eyebrow. _"I'm grateful… actually."_ She whispered.

"Come in already, Issei!" came the cheerful call from behind the door.

Issei jumped slightly. He hadn't knocked yet.

"Quit brooding out there; come talk to me."

Issei rolled his eyes, he supposed a devil with as much power as Rias would certainly be able to sense his approach.

"Coming," he called opening the door and shutting it behind him.

Rias' smile made an impressive attempt to cover the worry in her bright blue-green eyes, but Issei knew her well enough to see passed that. The scarlet-haired beauty sat at her desk in her usual Kuoh Academy uniform her chair turned half-way toward the door as he walked in.

Issei returned her smile nervously. _Where do I even start?_ He wondered as he approached.

Rias sensed his anxiety and decided to let him take his time rather than push him. "I'm so glad you came to see me." She offered sincerely. "I mean, I hoped you would, but you seemed so upset earlier." She paused to gauge his reaction. When he didn't reply, but also didn't seem put off by her remarks, she continued, "Well I didn't know if I'd see you or not." She smiled warmly.

 _This is what's so hard_. Issei thought. _She seems so sincere, you can't help but trust her. My problems are probably all in my head, just like Koneko's were. I couldn't face Koneko though after trying to teach her to be honest and open, if I won't do the same._

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Pres." He returned. "I… had some things to take care of… and some emotions to sort out, but… there's some things you should know. And… some things I want to share with you." He took a breath trying to sort his thoughts.

Rias nodded seriously and waited for him to continue.

"I…I don't know how you're going to react to some of this. I'm…" His tone dropped. "I'm afraid of what you'll think of me."

Rias motioned to her bed for him to sit. When he did, she got up from her desk and sat down beside him. Her hand sympathetically reached up to his shoulder as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Issei-kun, you can _always_ talk to me. Nothing is off limits. I only want to help you however I can. You know I won't judge you too quickly, and I'll try not to jump to conclusions. You have my trust, and that isn't something that can be easily gained or lost."

He nodded meeting her eyes with a tender smile. He felt a little more relaxed. Rias could be hard as steel to her enemies, but she was tender and fair to her subordinates.

"So," she continued. "Share with me what you're comfortable with, and I'll do my best to help you sort it out, okay?"

Her motherly tone, put him at ease, even if it did make him feel a bit childish.

"Okay," he agreed sighing. "Where do I start…some of this ties together, but I don't know which is most important."

Rias nodded and suggested, "How about we start with what happened this morning, and then we can move from there."

Issei chuckled and closed his eyes. "That's right smack in the middle." He explained in response to the silent question in her eyes. "But okay, here it goes." He began. "When I got home this morning, I was excited to give Koneko a gift, because I thought we were getting along better recently, and I wanted to encourage that."

Rias nodded approvingly. "I noticed as well. You've been trying very hard to get along with her, haven't you? I'm proud of you."

Issei smiled nervously wondering if she would still feel that way when she learned how he had gone about getting along with her. _Well we'll get to that later…_ "Thanks, she's a good girl at heart." He admitted.

Rias beamed at him.

"Well as I was saying, I rushed down to her room because I didn't want any of the girls to be jealous because I couldn't afford to get all of them something." He explained apologetically.

Rias closed her eyes and flashed him an understanding smile almost laughing at how cute he was.

Issei blushed but continued. "So when I got to the door, I was about to knock, but then I heard you two fighting."

Rias opened her eyes and met his intensely.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop; I swear!" He quickly blurted.

"How…how much of that conversation did you hear?" she asked.

"Not much, honestly." He admitted. "I showed up right about when you told her, Koneko, that she shouldn't always put me down, and then she said something about the two of us could just be friends…" He blushed and hurried on, "But I could still be your pawn…."

Rias' pretty cheeks colored slightly as well, but her natural grace and dignity shone through. He could see she wanted to interrupt, but was waiting courteously for him to finish.

"And then, well, you reminded her that you're the king and can do as you like. Then you opened the door and she… she told you that I'm a pervert and that—"

"That's enough, Issei." She cut in. "You don't have to defend yourself from that lie." Rias shook her head angrily. "I know you don't think my love for you is a joke."

Her tone was certain, but her eyes were waiting desperately for him to confirm. She had obviously been thinking heavily on Koneko's words as well.

 _Koneko_ _isn't normally one to lie. Which makes this all the more difficult on Rias-sama. Her beloved Koneko whom she's known for years and her 'crush' which is she to believe? She says me, but her eyes say "Please be right." I can't blame her though_.

"Pres, Koneko wasn't lying when she said that I said those things…" he began slowly.

Rias recoiled as if he'd slapped her. Her hand fell from his shoulder, and he thought he saw the sparkle of a tear in her eye.

"I see." She said finally in a mostly calm tone.

"Rias-sama, please." Issei pleaded.

"No, you don't have to explain any further, Issei. What else do you need to tell me?" She asked, her tone turning steely in effort to cover her hurt.

Issei could see the pain in her eyes. Her breathing and tone changed dramatically. He had been careless with the way he had begun the conversation. He reached for her hand, but her eyes narrowed, her anger kindled and fused with her aura. Issei knew he dare not touch her. His hand stopped half way and dropped to his side.

"Yes, I do!" He exclaimed. "I _do_ need to explain."

Rias was taken aback. She started to cut him off, but thought better of it. _I told him he could tell me anything, and I wouldn't jump to conclusions. Yet here I am doing just that._ She nodded ever so slightly permitting him to continue.

"I _did_ say those words…" he began again. "Or something similar to them at least, but _not_ in the way she made them sound!" He finished hotly. "She twisted them to hurt you because she knew it would poison our relationship. She knew it would make you doubt me!"

Rias' eyes widened in surprise at his sudden fury. She said nothing entranced by the fiery glint in his eyes.

"It worked too didn't it?" He asked her.

Rias' eyes darted away from his guiltily, but found their way back.

"You doubted me, even just a little maybe? Who could blame you?"

"You could." She said softly. "Yes. I was…afraid that you really thought the idea of us being together could be a joke. That idea—it was very painful to me."

Issei had never felt more sympathy for her than at that moment. Her heart was pleading with him to tell her it wasn't true. Even though he had literally just told her he had said those devastating words.

"Rias-sama, I had a conversation with Koneko, the other day, after I accidentally walked in on you in the bathroom."

They both blushed, but Rias' lips formed a small smile at the memory.

"She insulted me if you remember, same as she did during the demonstration the other day. So I went to speak with her again, because I thought we had cleared that up already."

Rias nodded a spark of unspoken knowledge in her eyes.

Issei breathed heavily. _Now or never. Here goes…!_ "I told her something… shared with her a deeply rooted fear that I can't seem to shake. And… and I want to share it with you now. To help you understand.

I know I'm a coward…" he added quickly.

Rias opened her mouth to deny that, but he held his hand up to stop her.

"Wait till you hear it before you say it isn't true."

Rias conceded and let him go on.

"You remember the circumstances that brought me to you and made me one of your family?"

Rias nodded seriously. "Of course."

"Yuuma Amano."

Rias bristled in response to the name.

"She was a beautiful, smart, talented girl," He could feel Rias' jealousy building with each compliment he gave her.

"Or so I thought." He paused noting Rias' temper cooling. "And she came to me, to _me_! A loser and a pervert had somehow attracted someone like her. I thought she saw something special in me. And that made me feel valuable and happy. After all, why would someone like her want me? But it turned out to be a trick. She killed me. There was never anything special about me. She never thought I was worth anything after all."

Rias frowned, her intelligent eyes saddened and understanding. She stared him straight in the eye, a piercing gaze that looked into his soul. "I am not that scum, Issei."

Issei hung his head ashamed.

"I…I know that." He asserted weakly.

"But you can't help wondering… wondering if at some point you'll discover I only want you for your sacred gear? Or for your obsessive protection?" she asked both hurt and understanding.

Issei couldn't meet her eyes. He nodded.

"I…I want so much to throw away this weight that she forced on me. But I'm scared."

"Issei." She called his name quietly.

He looked up into her eyes. They shone deeply with sympathy and care.

"I understand why you're afraid." Her hand reached up to his cheek. She stroked it softly. She drew her hand back and slapped him hard across the same cheek. Her eyes blazed. "Don't you dare compare me to that trash!" Her voice rose indignantly. "I have never treated you with anything but respect. Don't you dare try to tell me that I have to suffer your distrust because she hurt you."

Issei's cheek stung, but her words seared like hot iron. _She's right. How can I punish her for what Amano did? Rias hasn't done anything to earn my distrust. It isn't fair. She's done everything she could to help me._

Rias' fury cooled as quickly as it had risen. She stroked the red handprint on his cheek with the back of her fingers, but her touch was sympathy, not apology.

"Issei, how can you blame Koneko for projecting her fears onto you when you're doing the very same to me?"

The simple question sliced through Issei's defenses, a searing blade through spider-web shields. Issei was stunned silent.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't mean to minimize your suffering. I know it was cruel and difficult, and trauma like that leaves scars, but you are stronger than that. The man I respect is better than this. The man I can see myself falling for respects me for me; he doesn't view me through the mirror of someone else's reflection."

Issei had never felt so low. He had completely dishonored her by not trusting her as the friend and lover she had proven herself to be. His hypocrisy was so complete it was almost funny.

"Koneko…" he whispered.

Rias nodded seriously glad to see him catching on. "You had the audacity to punish her for something you yourself are doing." She said angrily.

Issei fell from the bed to his knees in shame.

"Do you think she didn't notice? Of course she did. She followed your example, Issei. And you spanked her for it."

Issei gulped realizing not only did Rias know he had punished Koneko, but she had seen right through his hypocrisy. He bowed his head to the floor. "I'm sorry…" he offered his tone sincere and quiet.

"It's not me, you should be apologizing to, Issei." Rias reminded him. "I told you the other day to be a man and deal with Koneko. You did that." She stated matter-of-factly. "But a man knows his failings and isn't too prideful to apologize to his subordinates."

Issei jumped to his feet conviction surging through him. "You're right!" he exclaimed. "I have to make this right with her."

Rias smiled genuinely. "Go." She ordered.

Issei turned toward the door, then quickly turned back and for a moment pressed his lips to Rias'. Her surprise was so complete she couldn't stop him. He pulled away quickly, smiling into her saucer-sized eyes; a playful twinkle sparkled in his.

"Rias-sama, I'm ashamed to have disgraced myself by treating you unfairly." He apologized sincerely. "You have been always my friend, my confidant. I hope you'll continue to see me as the man I'll become so that I'll be worthy of you! Forgive me for being a fool." He lowered his head humbly.

Rias chuckled. "You're forgiven, Issei-kun." She said simply. "Let's continue to strengthen our friendship. If ever something comes between us, I expect that you will come to me before it poisons our bonds again. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" he acknowledged saluting.

Issei sprinted to the door and opened it, but was stopped by the call of his name. He turned back to Rias.

"Remember, dear, that you needn't apologize to Koneko for punishing her… her crimes certainly earned that, but for failing to see your own error."

Issei nodded, the distinction was important he noted. Koneko had accepted her punishment because she knew what she did was wrong. If he apologized for that, it would leave her confused and undo what he had taught her. Instead, he had to apologize to her for misleading her with his own fear.

"When you're finished. Please come back, I want to discuss some spell training with you." She added.

Surprised, Issei furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't question her.

"Okay. Thank you again…" he blushed. "For slapping some sense into me!"

With that he closed the door behind him and ran off to find Koneko.

Rias smiled softly to herself and leaned back on her bed. _You're already that man, Issei._


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

Issei sprinted off down the hall in search of Koneko. _How could I be so blind!_ He scolded himself. He turned the corner and dodged right just barely avoiding a head on collision with Asia.

"S-sorry!" She called a little tremulously.

Issei skidded to a stop. "It's okay; it's my fault; I should watch where I'm going." He admitted.

Asia seemed oddly relieved but smiled.

"Have you seen Koneko?" he asked urgently.

Asia blushed and shook her head quickly, then stuttered out that she had to go finish something and hurried off.

 _Hm, strange._ Issei inwardly shrugged, but headed for Koneko's room. He knocked, but there was no answer. "Koneko-chan?" He called. Still nothing. "I'm coming in!" He announced, turning the handle slowly.

When he pulled the door open, he found the room empty. As he turned to leave, the corner of his eye caught a flash of white on her nightstand. He turned back to it and found a small book with hand-written entries lying open on the table-top. _I can't read it; it wouldn't be right. I can't invade her privacy._ The temptation was powerful, but he fought it. He glanced back at the door, no one. Biting his lip, he glanced back down at the diary then resolutely shook his head. _Can't do it. I'm the big brother now._ His eye caught his name written in the last paragraph.

 _Ugh… why did I have to see that?_ He reached out a shaking hand to the diary, then snatched it back. _Am I really going to read her private thoughts after punishing her for sharing my secrets and being dishonest? What is wrong with me?_ He reached up to the still smarting handprint on his right cheek; then deliberately walked to the door just as Koneko rounded the hall's corner and caught sight of him.

"Nii-sama?" She asked.

Issei's cheeks colored as their eyes met. He noted that she had changed back to human form. "Hey! I was looking for you. Sorry, I went into your room without permission; I wasn't sure if you heard me knock or if you were even in there."

"It's okay," she said preoccupied stepping passed him into her room. She walked straight toward the nightstand and froze suddenly. Her eyes darted from the open diary to Issei. She gulped; her face turned blood red and her eyes shown with both fear and embarrassment.

"I—the things I wr-write in there—" She began in a petrified tone.

"I didn't read it." Issei cut her off, so glad now that he had willed himself not to.

Hope sprung into Koneko's panicked eyes. She looked him up and down for a moment studying his face. _Probably trying to decide if she believes me._ She sighed in relief suddenly. "You wouldn't lie to me." She acknowledged simply and smiled gratefully. "Thank you… for not… sometimes I write things I don't really mean… and… they could be taken the wrong way—I…."

Issei smiled sympathetically. "No need to explain yourself. Your private thoughts are yours alone."

Koneko nodded gratefully.

"I won't say that I wasn't tempted." Issei admitted. "But I can't demand honesty of you, if I won't be honest myself."

Koneko nodded again seriously as if that were some sort of contract. She quickly closed the diary and glanced at the drawer she normally locked it in, but decided it was unnecessary and left it in plain sight. She dropped onto her bed, yawned, and turned back to Issei. "What did you need me for?" She asked tiredly.

"Oh, I just need to talk to you about something. It's kind of important though."

"Oh." A flicker of anxiety crossed her eyes, but then disappeared. _I haven't done anything bad_. She assured herself. _Nii-sama doesn't want me to be afraid of him_. She recalled.

She sat up and crossed her legs under her.

"What is it?" she asked.

Issei closed the door quietly then strode toward the bed stopping several feet from her. She motioned to the chair by her desk. Issei shook his head, but offered her a grateful smile.

"I finally noticed something obvious that should have been… well _obvious_ from the start. I did something wrong… and I think that might have led you to doing something wrong too."

Koneko frowned confused. A mixture of curiosity and fear rose within her. If she did something wrong, would she be punished again? _How could it be Issei's fault though?_ _Why can't I think of anything bad that I did?_ She sat quietly, trying to piece it together. _"I wish you had just come and talked to me." That's what he said last time._

"I don't know what we're talking about, Nii-sama… Am I in trouble?" she asked a hint of fear in her tone.

Issei clapped a hand to his forehead. _Of course she would worry about that._ He shook his head emphatically.

"No, dear, you've been a good girl since this morning as far as I know." He reassured her.

Koneko blew out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Good! Okay then, please, explain a little. I don't understand."

Issei nodded quickly mostly to himself. "Listen, the other day when we talked about my fears, the reason why your insults were so damaging to me and all that…" He waved his hand in a circle metaphorically referring to the entire conversation. "I told you that I was afraid that maybe Akeno and Rias didn't really care about me. You understood that that was a fear and not what I really thought, but still I couldn't get it out of my head."

Koneko nodded a little ashamed still at the way she had twisted those fears during her argument with Rias-sama.

"Well, I took your advice. I told Rias-sama about all of that. My fears, how I can't seem to get over what Amana did to me… everything."

Koneko beamed. "What did she say?" she asked excitedly.

Issei reached up to the red hand-print on his cheek. Koneko pursed her lips.

"She slapped me." He laughed.

"That…that's cruel!" Koneko angrily remarked. "I didn't think she wouldn't even listen to you!" Her tone dropped and she quietly apologized, "Sorry I told you to do that!" Her hands clenched into fists as anger simmered within her.

Issei waved his hand toward her, "Calm down, nee-chan, I appreciate your wanting to stand up for me, but… she had every right to hit me."

Koneko looked at him as though he were crazy, but she did cool a bit.

"The thing is: Rias isn't Yuuma. I was holding back my full trust in Rias because of what Yuuma did. But that isn't fair to Rias. Rias has always been good to me. She's always tried to help me. She even saved me from Yuuma." His eyes had dropped to the floor as he explained, but he returned his gaze to Koneko's face. She was fully focused on him, listening intently.

"I was wrong." He stated. "I mistreated Rias who had never hurt me… because I was afraid. Worse, I hurt her by suggesting that she might not have been honest with me, even though I had no evidence or reason to think that. And if that weren't bad enough, without meaning too I compared Rias to Yuuma. Our loving, caring President to that vile, backstabbing monster."

He stopped to take in a deep breath. "I…I'm really ashamed of that, Koneko-chan."

Koneko's eyes grew soft. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know how.

"I projected my fears of Yuuma onto Rias."

Koneko nodded; she fully understood that concept.

"And if that weren't bad enough, I presented that mistrust and projection of fear to you as if it were a logical and fair way to behave." He met her eyes seriously. "It isn't Koneko-chan. I've been acting badly."

Koneko scooted over to the edge of the bed, letting her legs drop to the floor in front of her. She folded her hands in her lap and nodded her understanding.

"I understand, Issei-sama. It's hard to know what to think sometimes…"

Issei smiled sadly in agreement.

He sighed. "But now, I really want you to understand this." He pressed walking toward her till he was right in front of her. "I feel so ashamed that I spanked you for projecting your fear onto me, when I was doing the same thing to Rias." He dropped to his knees so they would be at eye-level. "I'm sorry, Koneko, for being a bad example for you. For not fixing my own problems before they led you to follow in the same direction which got you punished. I feel like such a hypocrite."

 _This is the true Issei_. Koneko thought. _"You'll never see him for who he really is until you can get passed his few flaws." Rias' words. The real Issei is kind and humble, and a bit strict, but not so prideful that he can't admit when he's wrong, even to a little sister like me. It's no wonder she fell for him._ She realized. _Someone like this can be trusted…._

Before she even realized what she was doing, she had leaned forward on the edge of her bed and slipped her arms around his neck hugging him warmly.

Issei looked up in surprise. She had the biggest smile he'd ever seen matched by the sparkle in her eyes.

"It's alright, Issei-sama. I forgive you. You might have set a bad example, but I chose to follow it. I knew it felt wrong and did it anyways."

Pin pricks stabbed the backs of his eyes as he resisted the tears. He bowed his head humbled by her generosity and willingness to let his wrongs go. He felt her hand under his chin lifting his head.

"Don't be ashamed." She shook her head. "You were honest enough to apologize for your mistakes, and…" She planted a soft kiss on the red palm print on his cheek then stuttered out as her own cheeks lit up in scarlet, "It looks like you were punished too!"

Issei chuckled. He was so proud of her growth and so grateful for her forgiveness. In that moment, he felt as though he were the child and she the senior. "Thank you…" He whispered gratefully. "I can't tell you how much your forgiveness means to me. You're such a good girl."

She blushed, but said nothing instead acknowledging his thanks with a quick nod.

Issei smiled at her warmly and stood.

"I have to go back and talk to Rias-sama. We didn't finish talking… but I was so ashamed, that I had to make it right with you immediately! Rias-sama was nice enough to let me go and come back."

Koneko nodded her understanding and with a gentle smile gestured to the door.


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

Everything seemed in a happier state, as Issei walked the halls. The birds were chirping cheerily outside; the sun cast bright and cozy beams through the windows. _There's nothing like being forgiven to lift the weight of guilt from your shoulders_. Issei thought so glad that things had gone much better than expected with Koneko.

He turned down the hall walking the familiar path to the President's room. He approached the door and waited, not bothering to knock this time. He paused a moment then called out. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" with mock offense in his voice.

The door opened, Rias stood in the opening a smile playing across her full, red lips. "My, my, aren't you in a good mood! It went well with Koneko then?" She asked.

Issei nodded warmly. "She was happy to forgive me and even refused to let me take full blame." Issei elaborated.

"Oh?" Rias questioned.

"She said, that even if I set a bad example for her, she still chose to follow it. She knew that it felt wrong, but decided to do it anyway." Issei tried to quote her verbatim.

Rias smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Sounds like you're getting through to her." She paused, motioning for him to come in and closed the door behind him. "But I think admitting you were wrong and humbling yourself to ask for her forgiveness has solidified your character in her mind. And _that_ will make all the difference as your friendship develops." Rias pointed to her bed gesturing for him to sit. Issei sat at the appointed spot before meeting her eyes and nodding.

"I think you're right. Thank you, again, for sending me to apologize."

"I did no such thing." She raised an eyebrow. "I simply made a connection you hadn't seen before. Your own sense of honor drove you to go 'make it right' as you said even before we finished our conversation!"

Issei wondered if she was irritated that he had left so abruptly, but her mischievous smile was all he needed to know she approved and was simply teasing.

"Sorry, Pres, I just… I couldn't stand the thought of being the cause of her bad choices. I'm supposed to be someone she can look to for guidance, ya know?"

She nodded and sat down at her desk turning the chair to face him.

"Speaking of your guidance. I want you to tell me how you've been punishing her." Her tone wasn't angry, but neither was it a request.

Issei raised his left eyebrow questioningly.

"Well?" she asked authoritatively.

"I…I'm sorry," he said, "It's just that you made it sound like you already knew when we were talking before." He pointed out.

"I have a vague knowledge, Issei, but I want details. Koneko is my charge. I am her guardian, and she is my friend. I don't think I need to tell you how severely you'll be punished if you've been bullying her."

Issei was taken aback. "Bullying!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Do you really think—!"

"No, I don't." She cut him off and raised a hand to calm him. "But this time seemed different from the last. This morning you were very upset. This afternoon, Koneko was punished harshly. I'm not saying she didn't deserve it… but I need to know exactly what happened."

Issei sighed but nodded his acceptance. "Alright, I was hoping not to have to get into too much detail to spare Koneko's pride, but if you feel that strongly…" he trailed off.

"I do." She replied quietly, but in a less accusatory tone.

"Okay. Well for starters, I didn't seek her out. She came to me."

"To apologize?" Rias asked.

"Yes." He nodded once. "Or so I thought at first. When she knocked on the door, I thought it was Akeno or Asia, so I just called out that I wasn't in the mood for company."

Rias nodded for him to continue.

"When I heard the door open, I turned to see who it was. I was surprised to see Koneko to say the least, and a little irritated that she had come in without permission. But, I didn't want to say something reckless; so I just turned away and asked what she wanted."

Issei sighed, he breathed deeply and continued.

"She started to say she was sorry, but I cut her off and told her that 'sorry' wouldn't fix what she did, and if that was all she had come for. She might as well leave me alone to think."

Rias frowned disapprovingly, but said nothing.

"I was angry, Rias-sama. I felt betrayed. I couldn't believe she'd used the secrets I shared with her to try to sabotage our relationship. I… needed time to think, and I didn't think she and I would continue to be friends. I mostly thought she had come to apologize just to assuage her guilt."

Rias sighed sadly. "I understand, Issei." She looked away trying to frame her words carefully. "Koneko is in many ways a child." She started. "Yes, she's fifteen, a teenager, but her childhood was spent as a servant with her sister; her sister went rogue and killed their master. Koneko was on the run with a bounty on her life. She was entrusted to me, but she's been terrified of her own powers. Between those: her life and her fear, she's had very little meaningful interaction or friends aside from me and Akeno. Socially… she doesn't know how to open up…"

"I know." Issei began quietly. "I've heard her story before. You know I'm sympathetic, I care a lot about her. I tried to help her get over her fear of her powers. I want to be her friend. No… more than that, I want to be her big brother. And I feel like…" He paused and met her eyes. "I feel like I'm finally getting there."

"Somehow, I think you're right. She needs someone who will love her even if she makes mistakes. Can you do that for her?" She asked pointedly.

"Yes." Issei responded immediately and confidently.

Rias ran her fingers through her long crimson hair and combed a lock behind her ear. She didn't smile, but her eyes softened, and she sighed in what he thought was relief. "Continue." She prompted.

"Well anyway, after I told her all our problems couldn't be fixed by her apology, I waited for her to leave, but she didn't."

"Instead, she…?" Rias asked.

"Asked me to punish her." Issei finished.

"She asked you to spank her?" Rias asked incredulously.

Issei nodded.

"Koneko couldn't get those words out if her life depended on it." She returned with heated skepticism.

"You're right." Issei agreed keeping his tone even. "Let me explain."

Rias blushed slightly. She was letting her emotions get the better of her. _Issei is not a liar; not even to get himself out of trouble. I need to relax and let him tell me what happened._ She breathed in deeply held it a moment, then released the breath in a long slow stream.

Issei noticed she appeared calmer, more relaxed. He took that as his cue to continue. "You said 'this time…' so I take it you know about the first time as well?" Issei asked.

"Little happens in my house that I'm not aware of, Issei." She returned haughtily.

"Fair enough. Well you might know then that during that punishment, I didn't make her take off her panties because I thought it would be harsh of me for her first punishment. What she said wasn't so bad that it was necessary either. Plus she was already embarrassed, that would have been cruel, I felt."

Rias nodded happy to hear that he was seriously considering how these punishments were affecting her friend. "I did know that." She agreed.

"Okay, well she happened to be wearing white panties with little blue cat paws on them."

Rias chuckled despite how seriously she was treating the subject.

Issei flashed a smile, but quickly continued. "Well, the other day, when I walked in on you, she called me a pervert again but disappeared in the scramble. So I went to go see her again."

"You didn't…" Rias' lips turned down in a frown a combination of sadness and disappointment. "Issei, be reasonable, everyone makes m—"

"I went to talk to her…" Issei cut across her. "Just talk. I didn't want her to be scared of me… just respectful."

Rias blushed again. _That's the second time I've jumped to conclusions._ She held a hand up to stop his story. She got up out of her chair behind the desk, and swept over to the bed, dropping down to sit beside him. She turned and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Issei. I don't mean to be jumping all over you. I'm just worried. This position…relationship you've appointed yourself to…whatever you want to call it. It's a dangerous one. A wrong move could have drastic emotional consequences for Koneko, and I'm a bit overprotective when it comes to her." She spoke softly and sincerely raising Issei's spirits and lowering his defenses.

"I understand how much she means to you. And I know that originally, I was just fed up with her attitude, but it's different now. I can see some of what drives her." He smiled up at Rias. "She called me, 'Onii-sama.'"

Rias' eyes widened in surprise.

Issei nodded sharing her reaction. "I was surprised too, but now I want to live up to that title."

She smiled and touched his shoulder.

 _I think I've relieved some of her fears_. He hoped.

She closed her eyes a moment, then still smiling asked him to continue.

"Well, during our talk the other day, I jokingly warned her that even though I was going to let her slide, I went easy on her the first time, but the next time the kitties wouldn't protect her."

Rias looked confused. Issei blushed.

"The cat paws on her—"

"Ah!" She rolled her eyes. "You're adorable."

Issei's face reddened. "So, this morning, instead of leaving after my comment, she tugged on my pants and when I turned to look at her, she looked me right in the eye while deliberately taking off her panties and handing them to me. The same ones with the cat paws." He explained.

Rias closed her eyes and giggled.

"It's not funny! This was a sincere and highly dramatic moment!"

Rias failed to stifle the giggle, her chest shook as she laughed trying to cover the sound. She wiped a tear from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This is just so cute, I can barely stand it."

Issei flushed.

"It's so Koneko though!" Rias added. "She could never utter the words to ask you, but she would find a way…. 'Actions are better than words' is sort of like her motto."

Issei nodded agreement.

"Okay, I understand now. She _asked_ and you… agreed?"

"It must have taken a lot of courage for her to do that. Not only ask to be punished, but to undress herself in front of me too."

Rias nodded solemnly. "It's quite the statement."

Issei snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, I felt in that moment I was making the future of our relationship. I could forgive her, accept her request, and take on a sort of a guardianship of her: accept the responsibility of guiding her, or… I could turn her down and send her away which would likely spiral her into depression or at least make her think that I thought she wasn't worth the effort effectively ending any possibility of us growing any closer. So…yes, I accepted."

"You can be really deep and level-headed sometimes, Issei. I'm proud of you and your decision." She seemed cheered by his intent so far, and she was back to her usual spirit.

Her praise, brought a goofy grin to his face. "I realized I needed to calm down, and I needed to get some answers before we continued so she and I could get on the same page and understand each other. So I made her promise to be honest with me and then asked her some questions."

"What did you ask?" Rias curiously inquired.

His hesitation made her even more curious.

"Did you promise not to share it with me?" she asked disappointed.

"No… not exactly. It's just that. It's really personal to her, I feel like. And she'll be embarrassed."

"Oh…" Rias sighed. "You don't need to protect her from even meeee, Issei." She whined.

"Well, technically, she gave me permission to share it." Issei began.

"Spill it!" Rias ordered half-jokingly.

"Okay, well I asked her why she didn't want you and me together."

"Nothing like cutting right to the chase!" Her eyes widened. He had her full attention now. "What did she say?"

"That she was worried about her future. That if you mar—" His face turned a brilliant red. "If you and I got serious, then I would probably achieve my goal of becoming powerful and important enough to start my own harem."

Rias giggled.

"And…" He continued, ignoring her laughter. "That if I did achieve that, I would take you from her, and maybe Asia, and Xenovia, and maybe Akeno…"

"Everyone except her." Rias nodded understanding.

"Because she's not sexy." Issei added.

"Issei!" She swatted his shoulder. "That's mean; she's still young!"

"Her words. Not mine." He shot back chuckling. "And she noted that she was mean to me a lot… and _sometimes_ I didn't deserve it. And that might also have an effect on me not picking her for my family."

This time Rias couldn't hold back. She threw her head back and laughed for several seconds. When she caught her breath: "Sound reasoning." She offered.

Issei shook his head. "I thought you'd be more sympathetic." He scolded playfully.

"I thought this story would be more dramatic!" she returned giggling again. "Poor Koneko."

"You're laughing because you know it's ridiculous." Issei explained. "If all of that happened." It was Rias turn to blush a bit. "Of course we'd take her with us."

Rias nodded. "As if I'd let you say no."

He chuckled. "I told her as much."

Rias grinned.

"But I told her that she shouldn't worry about her looks, she'll mature before she knows it, and when that happens she'll still have those ears and tail, and she might give you a run for your money!"

Rias' eyes widened. "Oh really? I guess I'd better snatch you up before that happens."

They laughed together for a moment.

"After that, she felt even guiltier because everything she did this morning was for nothing."

Rias raised an eyebrow and nodded emphatically. "But you didn't let her off the hook?"

"No." Issei said simply shaking his head.

"Poor Koneko."

"Lying, sharing secrets, twisting someone's words against them, sabotaging friendships, and insulting her seniors." Issei shook his head. "They have to have consequences."

Rias met his eyes seriously and nodded her assent. She blushed a bit her eyes lowered. "Honestly, I've never been good at that part of being her guardian. I love her so much, and I worry so much that she'll feel she's losing the only friend she has…and…I know it's not a good excuse. I just… it hurts me to see her cry…"

"Didn't hurt you to give me a thousand spankings!" Issei pointed out.

Rias chuckled. "You're far from as fragile as she is."

"Your rook is fragile, right…" he joked. "I understand what you mean though…we'll get there." Issei relayed.

"Speaking of, you must be using the barrier to nullify her strength and defense otherwise you'd only be hurting your hand, she'd barely feel it." Rias asserted.

"Yes, it's been working pretty well. The first time she tried to break my arm when I put her over my knee. Luckily, normal fifteen-year-olds aren't that strong."

Rias eyes sparkled with humor.

"So, she submitted when I told her she was still in trouble. She climbed up on my lap, and I gave her a good spanking."

Rias winced. "She cried."

"Quite a bit."

For a moment Issei thought Rias might cry for her.

"You didn't hurt her though… right?" Rias asked desperately.

"Well spankings are painful, dear. That's the point of them."

Rias blushed both at his referring to her as 'dear' as well as his explanation. _I know that but…mm poor Koneko._

"I didn't injure her, if that's what you mean. I was careful to hold her in place, I didn't hit her anywhere that could cause damage. It just really hurt, that's all. I even made sure to keep her tail out of the way."

Rias' eyes shot fully open. She gulped.

"Tail!" Her mouth dropped open in horror. "Oh Issei, you didn't make her change into nekomata?"

"She showed up to my door in nekomata form."

"Issei… that's too cruel." Rias all but whimpered through her fingers covering her lips.

He sighed. "I didn't know. I swear I didn't know."

"She told me that sometimes her transformation is triggered by extreme emotion like guilt…and she isn't able to control it until her mental state is back to normal."

"Really?" Rias asked surprised.

"No. she lied to me because she knew that I would make her change back."

Rias bit her lip and nodded.

"She also didn't mention the senses boost." He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Rias sighed loudly. "She felt so bad…"

Issei nodded. "It was the only way she felt she could make up for it, even if nobody but she knew."

"How did you find out about the senses?"

"Well, I'd have to have been blind and deaf not to notice the difference in her reactions. At first I thought it was just the difference in not going easy on her, and her not having panties, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on. She started crying too quickly. And her pleas were more desperate…"

Issei broke from his memory and glanced at Rias whose face had gone white.

"When it was over… I asked if the panties made a big difference. She said they did… but that her cat-form hadn't helped either… and then she explained."

Rias snapped out of her horror nodding.

"I guessed that she could change back. She confirmed. I asked as well if she could have turned back from the start, and if she lied when she said that her transformation was triggered by emotion and out of her control. She confirmed both of those as well."

"That explains the difference in the two spankings." Rias said to herself. "The second seemed so much harsher based on her reactions."

"Well… one more thing."

Rias gulped and looked up at Issei fearing what he might tell her.

"I… had to spank her again…for lying to me."

Rias' eyes shut and she shook her head. Denying what he was telling her. "Wasn't it enough? Enough that she pushed herself so hard?"

"No," Issei explained miserably. "Koneko had literally just finished promising to tell me the truth. The very first question I asked her… she lied."

A tear trickled down Rias' cheek.

"As much as I wanted to let it go, I couldn't. That would be saying, 'it's okay to lie as long as you think you have a good reason.'"

"Poor Koneko…" She whispered.

"I had to be strict… or it would all be for nothing. It was quick, much quicker than the first one, but severe."

"Stop." Rias begged tears gently washing down both her cheeks now.

Issei plunged on determined not to hide anything. "I used my hairbrush. I knew it would hurt more, but require a lot less time and spanks. It would be over more quickly for her."

"H-hairbrush…!" Rias gasped.

Issei waited for her to explode in rage. Instead, she covered her face with both hands and wept for Koneko.

Trembling with anxiety, Issei reach out to Rias gently putting his hand on her shoulder. In his heart, he knew he'd done what needed to be done, but would Rias understand? Would she just see him as cruel? _If I touch her, she'll either let me comfort her or lash out._ But he felt cowardly sitting there watching her cry. So he overcame his fear and reached out to her.

At his touch, Rias froze. Her chest trembled. Her blazing eyes burned straight into Issei's. Just when it looked like she would throw him against the wall with a powerful burst of magic, she dove into his chest, sobbing quietly.

Issei sighed in relief. He folded his arms around her.

When she had calmed, he softly rubbed her back. "My reaction was the same actually…" he told her. "When I was finished, I knew how painful it must have been, and I hated having to do it so much that I cried for her… with her. We…we held each other for a long time."

Rias tried to smile through her sadness, but failed.

"Issei… I could never… never have done that."

"I had no choice. If I didn't give her the consequences right then, she might have thought it was okay. Any relationship's strength is based on the honesty between the people."

"Healing spells." Rias cried suddenly. "Do you know any?"

"No."

"I have to go h—" she urgently replied.

"That won't be necessary."

"What? Why? Surely you can't still think she needs to endure it!"

"Of course not, what kind of monster do you take me for?"

"No—I, s-sorry."

"It's alright. I prepared a special ointment. A mix of aloe, lavender, and numbing gel and cooled it in the fridge, just in case something happened. It worked like a charm."

"O-oh." Rias smiled warmly in relief. "I'm so glad."

"I never intended to leave her to suffer."

"You're really living up to that older brother title." Rias complimented.

Issei smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

Rias pulled back from him and met his eyes soft and relaxed.

"It seems I was worried over nothing. I should have trusted you to be responsible with her." She started apologetically.

"You were just doing what any responsible guardian would do, protecting your charge." Issei reassured her. "I can't blame you for that."

"Thank you… for understanding, Issei." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Well then, I just have one more question…well one multi-part question: how did Koneko react? How do you think she feels about all this? Has she been behaving since?"

Issei frowned for a moment carefully considering everything he had learned about Koneko recently. He recalled her words and actions during each incident and analyzed the emotions and motives he'd read in her over the past several days.

"Well… initially, she barely put up with me. When I went to talk to her, she clearly was only tolerating my presence and wanted me to leave. She didn't respect me and refused to apologize. She didn't think there would be any consequences. During the first spanking she was shocked and angry at first… she was determined to win an impossible battle of wills. Eventually she gave in and apologized. I think. I think she knew she was wrong. When it was over, she didn't scream or yell, she didn't threaten me or say she hated me. Instead, she wanted comfort and forgiveness... which I gladly gave her. I hoped we could start fresh, and I might be able to build a friendship.

"During the next day and the conversation that followed, I realized she was afraid of me. And that felt awful…"

Rias nodded sympathetically.

"That wasn't what I was trying to do at all. I just wanted her to show me some respect. Which she did… but it was more out of fear than actual respect. When I went to go talk to her, she literally was on her knees begging for mercy the second I opened the door."

Rias frowned in surprise. "That's awful…Poor Koneko must have been so scared!"

"She was! And that hurt. I wanted to be friends, and she was terrified to even talk to me! I bent down with her and hugged her… tried to calm her down."

A small smile formed on Rias' lips.

"After that I sat her on my lap, and I promised her she wasn't in trouble. I told her I didn't want her to be afraid of me… and I shared that secret with her in hopes of gaining her trust by gifting her a peace offering. Things seemed better after that. Koneko understood why I was so hurt by her insults, and I think that gave her a reason to be nicer to me. We talked a few times and everything was going well. Until this morning… I couldn't believe after I went out of my way to do something nice for her, when I got home…" Issei shook his head.

Rias' eyebrow raised in mild annoyance at something that had clearly been bothering her. "I'm really surprised she went _that_ far even with her fears. It's not like her. She's highly loyal to those she trusts."

"Well maybe that was my problem then…" Issei said quietly. "I somehow lost her trust. Or maybe I never had it."

"I don't think that's true." Rias thought aloud. "If she never trusted you, then she wouldn't have felt that bad when she shared your secrets. The fact that she felt _so bad_ that she asked to be punished and took it upon herself to make it worse says to me that she did trust you."

"Hmm. You have a point. We locked eyes for a moment right after she told you… and the guilt in her eyes; it didn't look like she was just afraid that I heard her. That means something I did… or someone else convinced her that I couldn't be trusted. To the point that she was willing to betray my secrets rather than let me get close to you."

"She was trying to protect me from you, Issei." Rias explained. "Something had her very convinced that you were only interested in my body." She glanced at him interested in his reaction.

"Well I haven't made it a secret that I think you're sexy and beautiful!" Issei stated as though it were obvious. "But you have a lot more going for you than that! You're intelligent, kind, genuinely care about—!"

Rias pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "I don't need to be flattered; I never believed her for a second. And…" She leaned close pulling her finger back and gently pressing her lips to his.

Issei fought off the surprise that paralyzed him and tenderly returned her lips' pressure. He felt her hand glide up his cheek and her fingers tangling in his hair. He stepped closer pressing against her body his hands resting on her hips. His blood seemed to boil in his veins as she swung her hips to the side and shifted her weight pressing her thigh against him. Her free hand slipped around his back and firmly pressed their chests together.

Issei let out a quiet groan as her firm curves were held against him. His hands slid around her hips and boldly grasped her firm, round cheeks through her skirt. She was unable to restrain a moan against his lips.

"Mmm." Rias gently nipped his lower lip and stepped back from him smirking at his lust-filled eyes. "And I never had a problem with you wanting my body." She whispered sensuously.

Issei struggled to recover his senses.

"I learned all I needed to just from your reaction when I told you about Koneko's warning." She smiled affectionately. "Surprise, disgust, and an immediate desire to put my fears to rest. It's enough, darling."

Not having to explain himself to Rias left him warm and happy inside. _She really trusts me. I didn't even have to defend myself. She defended my honor from Koneko, and she silenced me when I tried to defend myself now. I already have her trust and her affection. How lucky can a guy get?_

Issei returned her smile gratefully. "Still I wonder what set her off…?"

Rias smoothed her uniform skirt and tapped her right toe absent-mindedly. "It's strange… certainly. Too many things don't add up. There's another factor involved, but we'll only ever know if she tells us."

Issei grimaced for a moment, but could only accept the truth.

After a moment, he was reminded why she called him back in the first place. "So healing spells… is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh! No." Rias chuckled. "Though it probably wouldn't hurt."

Issei groaned. "Hilarious."

Rias blushed. "I didn't even notice!" She shook her head. "Have you heard of a sound barrier?"

"Uh no, but by the name, I imagine it blocks sound from entering the barrier?"

Rias shook her head. "The opposite actually. It prevents sound from leaving the barrier. I assume you can't produce one?"

"I don't know how."

"I figured as much since the whole house could hear poor Koneko pleading and crying."

Issei flushed. "R-really?"

Rias nodded. "The first time you were in her room, on a different floor, and her cries weren't nearly so loud, so nobody really noticed… but this time…" She trailed off.

"Ugh…" Issei grunted. "Everyone heard?" he asked hoping to have preserved at least some of Koneko's pride.

"Well not everyone, but I walked by Asia's room, and she informed me that she was very sorry for forgetting to replace the empty toilet-paper roll, and she cleaned her room twice," Rias held up two fingers. "And she had been standing in the corner for like an hour scared she might be next." Rias laughed.

Issei's eyes widened, but then he burst out laughing.

The two of them shared amusement at poor Asia's apprehension.

"As if she'd ever do anything to get herself spanked!" Issei rolled his eyes.

Rias raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you'd spank her too if she stepped out of line? Presumptuous aren't you?"

Issei flushed scarlet. "I-I didn't mean—!"

Rias' laughter cut him off.

"I know what you meant. But…" she chuckled. "She'd 'submit' too, guaranteed!"

Issei's already red face burned even brighter. "Don't make it sound perverted!"

Rias laughed harder and waved her hand dismissing his complaint. "After morning training, go see Akeno to learn about the sound barrier. You're lucky you didn't need one the first time. Well, only partially lucky, Akeno cast it for you the first time. Cast a sleeping spell on Koneko to help her get through the night too. She was too late today though."


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

The morning's training had been brutal, but effective. After a few hours of sparring Issei felt that he was slowly but surely improving. It felt good to expend his energy for an important cause; even Rias had complimented his determination.

Soon morning training turned into afternoon and early evening training. Nobody complained, they all knew the upcoming battles might have world-altering effects. When it was time for dinner, everyone realized they had skipped lunch. Rias, feeling guilty for pushing them so hard called a conclusion to the harsh training. She sprung for something a little extra special to reward their hard work. The whole team rushed into the dining room famished. They enjoyed a sumptuous meal, and then the girls went off to enjoy a bath while Issei went to the bathroom to shower. He was glad for once there would be no chance of another accident.

...

Issei stepped out of the shower refreshed. He dried himself off and ran a comb through his hair so it wouldn't dry sticking up in a crazy fashion. After slipping on his robe and tying it, he strode toward his room to dress. Quietly humming to himself, he opened the door and headed to his bureau where his fresh pants, shirt, and boxers lay already picked out.

He jumped when the door slammed shut of its own accord. His eyes flicked to the door then around the room searching for the source.

His eyes finally passed over his bed, taking in a dark-haired beauty resting on her side facing him. Her arm was folded under her chin; her long shapely legs stretched out from under her maroon uniform skirt slightly bent at the knee, her calves, ankles, and feet hidden in knee-high socks. Her shoes lay discarded beside his bed. Her violet eyes twinkled.

"My, my, perhaps I used a little too much force?" Akeno laughed light-heartedly. "I didn't mean to scare you, Issei-kun."

"I'm not so sure about that." Issei muttered mostly to himself.

He couldn't help but enjoy the site of her comfortable on his bed, but his thoughts colored his cheeks drawing another giggle from Akeno.

"Darling, I have a…" She paused choosing her words, "…proposition for you."

She lifted her head, rolled onto her stomach, and rested her chin on her folded hands smiling hopefully.

Issei froze for a moment at being called "darling" but raised an eyebrow and asked her to continue. "If I can help, you know I will. As best as I can!" His voice strong, his tone sincere.

Akeno beamed at him. "I hope that's true. First though, I need a promise from you."

"Oh?"

"What I ask and share with you, you may not _ever_ share it with _anyone_ else without my permission." Her eyes blazed deadly serious. "Not for any reason, whether you choose to accept or not. Understand?"

Issei was taken aback by her sudden intensity, but he nodded seriously. "Not for any reason." He repeated. "You have my word."

Akeno smiled, rolled onto her side, and let her legs slip off the bed shifting to a sitting position on the edge. "Good." She continued smiling at him. _I've had this conversation in my mind over and over. Don't chicken out now!_ She nervously tapped the tips of her fingers together for a moment, then took a deep breath and began. "Issei, what do you think of me?"

Issei frowned for a moment as he considered the question honestly especially in light of what he had learned from an off-handed remark from Rias.

"You are kind," he said at last. "Graceful, gentle to your friends." He paused a moment. "You care most deeply for Rias, but also for all of us who call ourselves your family here. You are powerful and a bit sadistic in battle. Someone I can count on. Someone we can all count on. You're beautiful, and you know it, which seemingly gives you confidence, but…" He trailed off afraid he might offend her.

"Go on," she urged. Her eyes softening at his sincerity.

"I wonder if that confidence is a show. You often tease me, and lead me on, and you're not afraid to show off your body, but I think it's almost like a dare. One that no one has taken you up on, and you know they won't because they feel lewd succumbing to your obvious charms." Issei blushed a little, _getting a bit carried away, but too late to stop now._ He finished his thought, "You can avoid directly facing rejection while still appearing confident and in control if you exploit that guilty feeling. And… you have a mischievous side, which you get away with because you're beautiful, but sometimes I wonder if your sadistic side strikes a little more often than Rias notices."

Issei stopped, licked his lips, and swallowed hoping he hadn't offended her. _Once I started…I just couldn't stop. What was I thinking? She'll definitely be mad!_ He looked up to her for her maturity and intelligence. He had reached this theory long ago, but never dared share it. Now it was too late to un-tell it.

"My, my, how deep, Issei-kun." A dangerous honey in her tone.

Her eyes locked on his ensnaring him. She was quiet for several moments. "You're not wholly incorrect." She admitted. She ran her fingers through her hair tossing the long locks over her shoulder.

"I do like to express confidence. I like to feel in control. I… manipulate people to keep that feeling going. It gives me a sense of power; it helps me have faith in myself." She flashed him an evil smile. "And sometimes, I'm a bad girl… pushing my targets a bit further due to my… 'sadistic streak' I think you called it?"

Issei mentally noted that he was in dangerous territory. While Akeno seemed in agreement with him, she was clearly surprised that he had seen through her disguise without her noticing. _Maybe I shouldn't have revealed that so easily._

He nodded agreement and waited for her to continue.

"I've hurt people," She confessed. "Mentally, some physically, some perhaps a little cruelly, but…" She paused and continued quietly, "I always told myself they deserved it, if they fell for it. That… I didn't directly force them to do or feel anything. They did it on their own; I only hinted." She broke off for a moment, then sighed and continued. "But it stays with me… Their hurt, their… fear. Sometimes I can't sleep."

Her words quickened, "I try to tell myself that I can make up for it, that it isn't that bad!" Her voice rose in both pitch and volume as she attempted to defend herself. "I'm addicted to that control! You don't know how I grew up. I needed to…" She trailed off again staring down at her feet.

Issei watched her silently. He had never seen this side of her. She always seemed so poised and calm. He had always feared her teasing might all be an act, but it hurt to think she might never have cared for or been attracted to him. He didn't understand why she was confessing this to him unless it was just to help her sleep. _That's a bit selfish. I won't sleep after this._

"Watching you though," she finally began again, "has taught me that I can't live this way anymore." She summoned her courage and looked up into his eyes. "I see you honestly trying your best, persevering when you fail time and again. I see you making bonds despite repeated foolish mistakes and accidents. You continue on!" She explained passion rising in her voice. "You keep trying until everyone around you accepts you. You don't try to control them. Not like I have."

She shook her head.

"That's why, that's why my feelings for you are real!" She flushed but continued to lock eyes with him. "I do tease you, because I know you won't act on my invitations, but that doesn't mean I don't wish you would!"

Issei's eyes widened at her admission. He opened his mouth to reply, but she held up her hand to silence him.

"Please let me finish, Issei-sama." She interrupted softly.

" _Sama?"_ the honorific caught him off guard, but he allowed her to continue.

"I want to change; I want to sleep at night again; I want… to be worthy of you." Akeno's heartrate rose. _Now or never_ she encouraged herself. "That's why, I need you to do something for me. When I can't face the guilt of what I'm doing… of what I have done. I need you to fix it for me. Guide me; teach me; discipline me."

Issei was frozen in her gaze; his senior was asking him to take authority over her… to become her teacher.

She took a deep breath. "I'm proposing that you punish me… When I come to you, it will be because I'm overwhelmed with guilt and can barely stand myself. In that moment, I am yours."

"Mine?" Issei repeated carefully.

"You will be my master." She explained quietly. Her face burned with embarrassment, but she plunged onward her voice rising in desperation, "…And I… I will be your slave. I will submit to any punishment…anything you design for me…" Her voice trailed off in a whisper again, "I will hold nothing back from you."

Issei's face brightened even as his arousal kicked into hyper drive. He felt like scum being turned on by her proposal when she so clearly needed this for her sanity, but the way she laid out the proposition left him free to do with her as he wished. _How could anyone_ not _be turned on?_

She seemed to read his mind. "Don't be afraid. I won't be upset or feel betrayed if your body reacts naturally to what you're doing to me. Just… please…" She gulped cutting herself off. A deep breath and quiet resignation, "No I can't ask for anything. It's only your decision… what happens to me."

"Akeno-senpai!" Issei cut in incredulous.

She shook her head.

"Surely, Rias could—"

"No. It's not the same. She and I have a bond and I respect her, but she isn't the type… the type I could submit to…in this way. And… I couldn't tell her what I've done, not even in the general way I've told you. I would constantly fear she thought less of me or lost faith in me. But you… I know you would forgive me; you have that strength!"

Issei started to speak again, but she blurted out cutting him off yet again.

"And I know you're experienced in this sort of thing!" Her heart pounded in her chest. She hadn't decided if she was going to tell him this, but there was no turning back.

"What do you mean?" Issei demanded, though he already had a good idea.

"I… know about Koneko." She quietly revealed.

"She told you?" Issei asked already sure that wasn't the case, but it was important that he nail down her guilt. _Listen to me,_ he thought, _I'm already thinking of my strategy to help her… Am I really going to do this?_

Akeno shook her head half-smiling thinking ironically, e _ven now, he's giving me the benefit of the doubt._

"You spied on us." It was a statement, not a question.

 _He already knew_ Akeno realized in surprise. She bit her lip for a moment, then nodded.

"Koneko needs space to cool down most of the time. When you went after her after the demonstration, I was going to try to get you to wait. But I was too late… You two were already talking, so I used a spell to listen in just in case things got out of hand." She explained. "I heard you demand an apology; I knew Koneko hadn't cooled off enough to give it to you. But then…"

She looked up at Issei again. "Then…you…"

"Yeah, I did. But that was a very private incident between Koneko and me! You had no right to watch or listen in! She would be mortified if she found out you knew!"

"You can't tell her!" Akeno nearly shouted in alarm. "She'd be so ashamed she'd never be able to look us in the eye again if she thought everyone knew!"

"Everyone?" Issei repeated. "Ah, well if you know… then I suppose you ran to Rias instead of keeping a private matter private?" He asked harshly.

Akeno winced, she hadn't meant to give that secret away, but there was no point in lying about it.

"She is aware…"

Issei's eyes burned with fury. _Check, there we go, she admitted to it._ "You had no right to tell her! Poor Koneko would die of embarrassment…"

"Rias-sama didn't disapprove…" Akeno tried to assuage his anger.

"That doesn't matter! Rias didn't need to know! Bad enough you eavesdropped on such a private thing!" _She's trying to manipulate me even now._ He realized. _I can't let her distract me._ "You knew I was going to have a private conversation with her, how could you listen in?"

"At first, I was concerned about you and Koneko." She explained desperately, "Things looked like they were going to get heated. But…" Her voice grew softer. "So I listened in. I was going to just take a quick peek, but when you told her about your fears, I…"

She glanced back up at Issei's face. His eyes were wide, his lips curled in disgust. Betrayal. That was the only expression she could see on his face. "I'm sorry!" She cried out. "I didn't know you were going to tell her something so personal!" she was trembling with guilt. It felt good to finally tell him what she'd done, but her guilt doubled as she felt the weight of his embarrassment and anger.

"Twice." He said.

"What?" She asked confused

"That was our second conversation… the day after." He stated pointedly.

Akeno tightly squeezed her eyes shut. She had mixed up the conversations.

"So… even after you knew how private the first…conversation was… you still went back and eavesdropped the next day too!"

"I-I-uh-w-well." She simply nodded again. "I'm s—"

"I don't care. You were hoping to see another spanking? Who's the pervert now?"

Akeno's mouth fell open, then shut slowly. Her lips trembled.

Issei knew she was fighting tears. They didn't sway him. She deserved to feel guilty. _Her guilt didn't stop her from invading our privacy. Why isn't she letting those tears out though? She must know they would be effective in calming me. Maybe she's holding them back because she thinks they'll manipulate me into feeling bad for her and letting this go._ That understanding did cool his temper a bit.

"Me." She whispered.

Now Issei did feel bad because he was suggesting she was a pervert. He knew how that felt. _She watched because Koneko got the punishment and peace she so desperately wants._ "Akeno." His voice was steady as his temper leveled.

"Yes?" She squeaked, cleared her throat and tried again. "What is it?" she asked in a more normal tone.

"I was wrong to say it was just because you're perverted, I shouldn't have. You watched twice because you're jealous."

Akeno's eyes widened. She noted also that he hadn't apologized for saying she was perverted… only for saying it was the _only_ reason. _Maybe he's seen through me more than I thought…_

"She got what you want." He explained simply. "And you probably couldn't stop thinking about it. So when you thought it might happen again, you tried to see it again so you could figure out what to do. So you could see if it worked… But instead you overheard something even more private and weighed yourself down so heavily with guilt, it crushed you…" he finished sympathetically.

Akeno couldn't believe that he could read her so easily. That was what was special about him. That was how he managed to form bonds with people despite all his shortcomings. His soul saw what others didn't. The motivations behind people's actions. That's why he could forgive and trust people when they did things that seemed crazy. That's how he earned the trust of people when he stumbled into something ridiculous that nobody else could convince people wasn't on purpose.

Her soul lay bare before him. She nodded once more and sat silently staring at her hands folded in her lap.

"I accept."


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

Akeno laced and unlaced her delicate fingers thinking about all the errors she made. _I planned this out so carefully too…Secrets and manipulations_ she reminded herself. They always brought more pain then good. Issei was angry at her and rightfully so. She had invaded his privacy. Not once, but twice that he knew of. Koneko's too. Even when she tried to be honest with him and confess her sins, she had held back the whole truth. It was second nature to her to subvert the parts of the truth that were unhelpful to her goals.

That had only made things worse though. In her desperation to mollify him, she accidentally revealed the second incident. Worse still, she was privy to Issei's private thoughts and emotions that Koneko had earned access to through intimate punishment and emotional bonding. She felt as though she had stolen something precious from him that could never be returned. _He doesn't even know about today…_

 _I couldn't bear the guilt anymore._ She reminded herself. _This is my punishment. Issei will never trust me again._ That thought began to destroy her. She hid her tears well, they never slipped passed her eyes, but inside she felt as though her last chance at self-worth had dissolved and was slipping through her fingers even as she re-laced and squeezed them together tightly trying physically to capture it.

"I accept."

Issei's commitment rang through the air strong, and sure. It wasn't a whisper, or a yell. It was firm; it was a promise.

Akeno looked up not trusting her ears. Issei was staring at her, reading her. She knew at this moment she must meet his gaze and accept his scrutiny without looking away.

"I have conditions." Issei announced.

Akeno nodded and waited.

"You will remain true to your word that you will accept whatever punishment I decide for you when you come to me. No matter what it is; even if you don't understand, your fate is in my hands during these sessions. If you fail to obey, you will be punished separately from the current session. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued. "And… You will be absolutely truthful in every conversation that takes place."

Akeno gulped reading the solemnity in his voice. If she agreed, it would be signing a contract. There would be no going back once she assented without permanently destroying any trust between them.

"I promise." She stated in an equally solemn tone.

Still maintaining eye contact he nodded. "In return, I will not punish you beyond your limits; though you will have to trust me to know them, as our opinions on what they are may differ.

He paused considering the anxiety in her eyes.

"I may allow you to refrain from answering a question at my discretion, but you may not lie, manipulate, or purposely misdirect for any reason. This room in these sessions will be a place for speaking our minds without fear… so long as we do so respectfully. Honesty is the basis of any relationship; I promise that I will not lie to you either." He added.

 _I feel like I'm signing my life away…_ It scared her. _But…if there were a man that I would risk my body and soul for…_ She nodded. "I understand."

"Also, during your punishment, you will have the option to end the session immediately. You may call for me to stop at any time, but this conversation and our intimate work together will be concluded and off the table permanently should you choose to do so."

She closed her eyes nodding once more. _I appreciate the gesture, but I won't be using that option._

"But…upon completion of your first session…" He soothed gently, "you will have earned back a measure of my trust."

Tears shimmered in Akeno's eyes, silently overflowing. Her heart revitalized.

"It will be a difficult road, but in time… it will be fully restored."

The dark storm clouds in her desert soul gently rained healing drops of hope. _A chance. That's all I need! I'll prove myself to you, Issei!_ Akeno sniffled, composed herself, and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I'll do whatever it takes." She boldly declared.

Issei nodded approvingly. "Good girl."

...

"We start now," He announced. "I know you have issues we'll need to work through together, but today, we need to settle this betrayal between us. After that, we will have a mutual foundation of trust to build on as we explore your needs."

Akeno winced at the word 'betrayal', but nodded. It made sense. _I need to make this right for both of us before we can work together._ "Master?" She asked. "May I cast a sound barrier on this room?"

"It will prevent anyone from hearing?" He asked remembering Rias wanted him to learn how to cast one.

She nodded.

"You may. Also, seal the door. I don't want to be interrupted."

"Yes sir." She replied and immediately began weaving the spells.

None of the rooms had normal locks as far as Issei could tell. He supposed that was because everyone who lived here was a devil and had access to magic to seal the doors if they wanted to. Because Issei was relatively new to magic, he had not yet learned how to cast the spell.

When she was finished, she returned to sitting on Issei's bed.

"Does this type of magic significantly drain your stamina?" He asked.

Akeno chuckled earning a frown from Issei. She bit her lip and halted her laughter. "I apologize, Master. Thank you for your concern. This level of magic produces no strain on me whatsoever." She replied sincerely.

Mollified, Issei nodded. "Good. I appreciate your honesty."

"Please, stand and move to the center of the room facing the bed." He ordered.

Akeno immediately obeyed gracefully striding to the point on the floor that he had indicated.

She shifted her weight every few seconds trying to cover her uneasiness, but anxiety was quickly getting the better of her. She had no idea what he might require of her. She had agreed to let him do literally anything. _He promised to keep my punishments within what I can handle_. She comforted herself. _I just have to trust him._

Issei calmly approached her. Standing only inches away face-to-face. His eyes unreadable. He closed them focusing for a moment. His left arm glowed softly. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"N—" She began even though she knew he had just nullified her Evil Piece. She caught herself. _Absolute honesty at all times._

"Yes… I am anxious because you have no restrictions on what you can do to me." She admitted. "Without my queen abilities, you can overpower me physically, and I don't have enough magical stamina to defend myself for long. And…" _Absolute honesty_. "And I'm afraid that your lack of restriction may become tangled up in your sexual desire and cloud your judgment." She stood rooted to the ground. Unsure how he would react. She mentally prepared to be slapped.

To her surprise, Issei smiled, not quite his usual smile, but some of the warmth was back. "Good girl." He gently patted her head. "This is the kind of honesty I require, Akeno."

Relieved, she smiled softly at his praise. _"A place for speaking our minds without fear." True to his word._ She wondered if that had been a test.

"Let me warn you now, if I think you are lying or hiding something, I'll be forced to punish you. We can't make any progress without this basic foundation, okay?"

"I understand, Master." She felt a certain warmth even in his threat. He was genuinely concerned with being fair to her even in the midst of their session.

"Your anxiety is understandable. About the first, that is the nature of the terms you agreed to, I can't do much about that. You just have to trust me and endure. That is part of the reason I made it part of my conditions. If you can't trust me to control myself, you won't be able to trust me to guide you either." He explained not unkindly.

Akeno bit her lip, but nodded once.

"As to the second, I have given this some thought as well. I have decided that punishment for someone of your maturity is different than for someone more childish like Koneko for example. That said, punishment can cross many realms including emotional, sexual, and physical. I will not rule out any of them."

Issei strode a few feet away in an effort to decrease his intimidation then turned to face her.

"Do you want to quit before we begin?" He asked. His tone was neither mocking, nor sarcastic. _He's just reminding me I have the option to end this._ She realized.

"No." She replied forcefully. _What am I getting myself into?_ She wondered.

Issei nodded acknowledging her decision. "Are you against me enjoying your body even if it is during your punishment? I'm not talking about sex. I see that as one of our limits currently."

 _Currently!_ She gulped her cheeks flaming. _Just what is he…? Trust him. He gave me an escape. I want this. Need this. Breathe._ The more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't really mind if her body turned him on. She had said as much when she first asked for his help. This was a bit different though. That was his natural reaction; this might be something more purposeful.

"N-no…" She said slowly.

"I think maybe you want to say more." He encouraged.

"Um… Master, it…it is a difficult question. But in general I am happy, even _honored_ …" She fluttered her lashes seductively, "that my body pleases you. It's just that I'm…" Her breathing quickened. Her face which had finally faded was glowing pink again.

"A virgin." Issei finished.

It felt like steam was billowing from her ears, her face burned so hot with embarrassment. She nodded.

Issei smiled more warmly. He held his hand out to her. She reached for it and he gently clasped her hand between both of his.

"Akeno."

She tore her gaze from their hands to his face at his call.

"Your virginity is a gift for you to give to someone you love when you feel comfortable and are willing to give it. How could I dare steal that from you and still demand your trust?" His eyes narrowed as if her fears were ridiculous. "There is a difference between wanting to discipline and wanting to hurt someone.

"Discipline's goal is to teach." He explained. "The goal of hurting someone is only to destroy or to scar them."

Akeno squeezed his hand as she sighed in relief. "I apologize for doubting you, master."

 _Trust him. I overreacted. He saw right through it too. Was he always this observant… this deep? Maybe I haven't given him credit because he always seems so perverted… I kinda like that he doesn't hide it though. Honesty. Hmm._


	13. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

After the moment passed, Issei released Akeno's hand; she let it fall slowly to her side. He analyzed his charge. She stood a bit straighter now, hands by her side, eyes calmer now as well, expectant. She was willing herself to quietly take long, deep breaths, but he knew her body was tense.

Before she knew it, he was close, so close she could smell the shampoo in his hair, feel the heat from his shower radiating off his skin from behind his bathrobe.

His right hand reached for her chest. Akeno froze eyes wide, purposefully focusing on his. Issei's fingers deftly loosened the tiny knot on the draw string on the right half of her uniform shoulder cape. She felt it slip from her shoulders. Issei held it up, then leaned forward, far into her personal space. His cheek passed by hers. His lips turned to her right ear. She could feel his hot breath as he softly ordered: "Take off everything except your underwear."

Her right hand jerked outward then back to her side. It took a moment for the words to sink in though her first inclination had been to obey before she even understood the order.

As the words passed his lips, Issei felt heat flowing to his right cheek and knew she was blushing. He smiled to himself, knowing she couldn't see it.

Akeno lifted her fingers slowly to the uniform corset just below her chest as Issei stepped to her left side. Her fingers fiddled with the top golden button for a moment as she seemed unable to tame her trembling hands. Her vision suddenly went dark. There was something covering her face. _The cape!_

"Wait." She heard him order from behind her. She froze in response.

She felt Issei gently fold the extra material at the bottom uncovering her mouth and nose, rearrange the wrapping about her head, and gently but snugly tie it in place. He whispered into her left ear, "Continue." And then stepped back.

 _Where is he? Behind me? She listened intently for several seconds._ When he made no sound, she forgot his command completely in her struggle to place the location of his breathing.

There was a sudden loud crack, a sharp pain shot through the back of her lower right thigh just below her skirt snatching a surprised gasp from her lungs. Heat bloomed from the impact.

A much firmer voice called sternly from her left. "My, my, Akeno-chan, you naughty girl. Flat out disobedience already? No, this won't do at all."

His tongue clucked three times in disapproval.

"I-I'm so—"

Another stinging slap echoed through the room cutting her off. She reached back and rubbed her left thigh gingerly.

"When I give you an order, I expect you to obey immediately; you will find I do not like to repeat myself."

 _I'm failing already!_ She feared. _Who knew Issei would take to this so easily!_

"I'm sorry, Master. I forgot… I was surprised by… by the blindfold." She explained apologetically.

"Naturally," He replied. "But no excuse."

Akeno lowered her head.

"A slave is expected to obey at all times, even if she doesn't know what's happening."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, sir." Akeno answered humbly.

His hand slipped atop hers. She gulped and stopped rubbing her thigh wondering if that were allowed. In submission, she turned her hand in his and delicately clasped it. She felt his fingers lightly squeeze her hand in response. Then the hand gently removed hers from her thigh and pulled it forward. She realized she was being lead somewhere. Eager to regain Issei's favor, Akeno stepped forward uncertainly.

"Good girl," came the soft response from in front of her.

She decided not to try to feel out her steps or worry about where she was going. Issei would not be so cruel as to let her trip or crash into something that might injure her. It would be a breach of the trust they were forging.

She walked forward in her usual long, graceful stride as though she knew exactly where she was going. She couldn't see Issei's smile of approval, but she felt the slight encouragement in the gentle squeeze of her hand. _He's not as angry with me anymore._ She hoped.

"Stop." Came the sudden command.

Akeno froze mid-step and nearly lost her balance gasping. She clung to the guiding hand which held firm. His other arm encircled her waist and kept her from falling. She let out a sigh of relief and found her footing.

"Kneel."

Akeno again trusted the shepherding hand to support her as she leaned forward and lowered her right knee to the floor, squatting down on her left leg. She shifted and lowered onto her left knee as well. Then, she leaned back sitting lightly on her calves awaiting his next command.

His hand slipped from her fingers. Fear swelled in her stomach. The hand had been her guide, her anchor. It was warm and soft. It protected her. Now it was gone, and she felt strangely alone and scared. She wanted desperately to remove the cape, but instinctively knew that would be "naughty," and she craved the approval of being called a 'good girl' again.

Issei purposely waited a few minutes testing her. When he decided she had passed he took her hand again.

When she felt the light warmth of his hand, she desperately grabbed for it. It felt like a parachute finally opening after falling from a plane. Her pulse slowed, her breathing calmed. His hand lowered hers onto something soft and cool. It was firm but cloth-like. She placed her left hand on it as well several inches apart. His bed she guessed.

"Lean forward," he commanded.

Using the bed as support, Akeno shifted her weight, stood on her knees and leaned down until she felt her breasts touch the bed. She adjusted the arc of her back, scooched forward until her waist made contact with the edge and laid her torso across the front of the bed.

There was a pillow situated about where her head should lie. She accepted the comfort granted to her and turning her head to the right, rested gratefully on the pillow.

"A bit further," he clarified. "I want your hips resting on the edge of the bed."

She shifted her weight fully forward for a moment unfolding her knees and supporting her weight on the balls of her feet, balancing with the help of her toes. As she lifted her hips to follow his direction, she felt a pillow being slipped under them just as she lowered them onto the bed.

"Yes." He acknowledged. "Just like that."

She nodded against the pillow.

His voice grew suddenly strict. "Akeno-chan, you disobeyed me earlier by ignoring my order." He paused watching her stiffen as her anxiety returned. "You've left me no choice but to punish you. You promised to fully obey my commands less than half an hour ago, and you knew there would be consequences if you failed to do so."

Issei watched her head sink deeply into the pillow. He knew if she had been standing her head would have fallen in shame her eyes glued to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Master." She breathed in a tone so lined with shame Issei desperately wanted to hug her and forgive her.

 _But I must not. It would open the door to temptation for her. She might instinctively seek to manipulate me with her emotions. No, for her sake, I must remain the strict Master. I must not tempt her with the very act we will be facing together in the future._

"I believe you… unfortunately that changes nothing."

Akeno sagged against the bed. It was pitiful to watch as he knowingly stole her confidence and her hope. But it was necessary to break her, before he could rebuild her stronger than before.

"Back on your toes, dear." He commanded.

She hastened to obey.

"Arch your back and point your rear up as high as you can."

Feeling as though her failure lessened her value in his eyes, she hurried to perform as he asked sucking in her stomach and thrusting her rear out as far as she could without losing her balance. The strain in her calf muscles and toes burned slightly. She wondered if he knew that she would not be able to hold this position long.

"Good." He approved.

She felt the cool air-conditioned breeze against her bare thighs. Her skirt rustled like thunder in her ears as it snailed up her bottom tickling the soft skin. It fell against her back with the weight of a hundred pounds fully exposing the raven lace of her panties. The thin black lace, weaved into delicate roses, stretched taut from hip to hip across her voluptuously curvy bottom. A deep, rounded cut revealed a generous portion of bare thighs however.

"You will stay in this position until I allow you to move, and your hands are not to leave the comforter. You may cry or plead, but do not move. Do you understand?" His voice lost its warmth. It was a steely command.

"Yes, A-er-hem," She cleared her throat, "Issei-sama."

"The end of your punishment, will not signal my allowance of you to leave your position. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. I will remain in position until you allow me to move, or until I collapse."

"Pray that you don't. I haven't given you permission to collapse."

Akeno wanted to laugh wondering if this was a threat or veiled concern for her, but instead she nodded against the pillow.

"How do you feel now?" He asked.

"Vulnerable." She answered immediately.

"Describe that feeling."

Red creeped across her cheeks as she sucked in a deep breath.

"I can't see. I'm reliant on this…bed? To support my weight, but I don't know what's around me. My calves are burning holding the position you've ordered. My backside is clearly positioned for… something, but I don't know what. And now my skirt has been raised. I'm embarrassed that I'm exposed; though I do not know where you're looking." She paused a moment. Issei noted her breaths were shallow and anxious.

"Does this remind you of anyone?"

"Koneko." She responded immediately. "She probably felt a little like this when you first put her over your knee and pulled up her skirt."

"Very good."

She felt his palm lower softly onto her right her cheek just above the dip in the waistband of her panties. Akeno gasped softly. Its soft warmth glided across the twin moons in an agonizingly slow streak. She struggled to stay perfectly still.

"Tell me," Issei began in an almost disinterested tone, "What did you feel, when you saw me raise her skirt?"

Her breathing quickened.

"I…I was shocked."

"Aroused?"

"N—no!" She paused for barely a second, before backpedaling. "Yes."

"Careful, dear, you nearly lied to me." His tone was stern.

"I'm embarrassed." She replied stating the obvious. "But, I apologize; I know that is no excuse." She added hurriedly.

"I'm feeling generous, today, Akeno. You're lucky."

"Thank you, master." She breathed gratefully.

"So, before, you said you followed me."

"With a spell." She agreed.

"So you never really left your room."

"No."

"You listened in."

"Yes."

"You watched."

She gulped. "Y-yes."

"This is how you spied on our conversation the day after as well."

"Yes."

"You are no longer allowed the privilege of using that spell without my or Rias' express permission." He ordered.

"Issei, outside of these sessions, you can't control what I do." Akeno reminded him haughtily.

There was a loud crack as Issei's palm harshly smacked the center of Akeno's cheeks. She let out a surprised yelp.

"You will refer to me respectfully as master, sir, or Issei- _sama_." He paused between each title emphasizing each word.

"S-sorry!"

Another clash of skin on skin echoed through the room. Akeno let out a little, "Ouch!"

"And do not dare take that tone with your master again." He scolded.

"I'm sorry!" she repeated shrilly.

His tone gained a mocking inflection. "My dear Akeno, you have admitted to using this spell to freely spy on two of your friends while maintaining the privacy of your room. You were aroused as you watched me prepare Koneko for a spanking. You touched yourself…" He accused, "You are clearly not mature or responsible enough to use this spell with free reign. Would you not agree?"

 _Issei smiled to himself. He had set her up._

"I…I didn't say that I touched myself!" She protested forcefully.

"But you did didn't you?" he asked sweetly.

"Y-yes…" Akeno admitted softly realizing she had walked right into that one.

Issei didn't let up. "So now you have admitted to spying on your friends with the intent of pleasuring yourself as you watched one of said friends privately suffering for her mistakes."

Mortified, Akeno said nothing, but her shoulders slumped. _It's all true. He's right. I can't be trusted with this spell._

Still Issei pressed on intending to shatter her pride.

"You're aroused just remembering aren't you?"

"N-n-no!" She cried her face matching a ripe tomato.

Issei clucked his tongue again.

"Now you've lied to me." He accused dangerously.

Akeno was so embarrassed she desperately tried to retain a shred of dignity. "I haven't! I swear!"

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she felt two fingers softly touch the top of her rear at the cleft and so agonizingly slowly follow the seam of her black panties between her cheeks." Akeno knew full well his intension, but there was nothing she could do but wait in humiliation for her lie to be revealed. She trembled as his fingers gently snaked their way between her thighs.

"What's this, Akeno?" he asked innocently as his fingers brushed damp lace.

She sniffled as humiliation overwhelmed her bringing more tears.

"I—sniffle—I-I'm a-aroused, sir." She admitted.

"Mm, I thought as much, but you assured me…"

Akeno's sniffles turned to gentle sobbing.

Issei withdrew his hand, and traced a circle around her bottom with his palm.

When he was finished, he noted. "You lied to me. Twice." His tone was matter-of-fact, calm.

Akeno continued crying quietly. Trapped by her own lies.

"I'm afraid we can't let that slide. You've lied to me three times now; even after I was generous enough to let the first slide. Such a naughty girl."

Her hands fled to her face. She cried into them, glad the blindfold kept him from making eye contact. Issei noted with satisfaction, that her hands slid carefully along the bed till they reached her face, she hadn't lifted them from the comforter just as he ordered.

"Well see, it's not that you can't follow orders. You remembered to keep your hands on the bed. Well done. It's just that lying comes so easily to you that perhaps you can't stop yourself?"

Akeno quieted and finally choked out: "I'm s-sorry, sir."

"Ah, Akeno." Issei sighed. "Tonight, before bed, you will return to my room in your pajamas so we can deal with your lying. Do you understand?"

Akeno gulped and nodded.

"Good. Then let's forget that for now and return to the issue at hand."

"You are no longer allowed to use that spell without my or Rias' permission. Is that clear?"

Again, Akeno nodded feeling like a scolded child.

"If I find out you disobeyed…" he trailed off.

"I'll be punished." Akeno finished.

Issei smiled to himself. _Checkpoint two._ "Yes." He said simply.

...

Issei lifted his hand from Akeno's cheeks.

"I think maybe it's time we got to the point of all this. Huh?"

She nodded very slowly.

"Take your panties off."

Akeno had been expecting the command so it didn't shake her as much as it might have.

Still her humiliation fresh in her mind, she slipped her thumbs into the waistband at either hip trying to support her torso on her chest.

"You may stand straight up to take them off, but then get back in position." He allowed feeling a little sympathetic.

"Thank you, Issei-sama." She replied as she lifted herself off the bed and stood to her feet glad for a chance to rest her aching muscles. Her fingers returned to the waistband and gently tugged the lacy lingerie down all the way to her ankles revealing luscious creamy curves.

"Step out of them, and hand them to me." He ordered calmly.

Her hips shimmied delightfully as she raised each foot and slipped the underwear from her feet. She returned to her full height and held the panties out to her side. "Master? Where are you?" She asked waving the panties in random directions.

"Lying on the bed watching you," He informed her.

One hand flew to cover her private regions as the other held the panties out in front of her.

Issei chuckled taking the panties from her. "Never fear, dear. The front of your skirt has preserved your modesty.

Akeno sighed in relief.

"Back in position." He reminded her gently.

She hastened to obey, her calves protesting.

Just as she managed to rearrange herself in position, he asked. "Now what does _this_ remind you of?"

Without hesitation, she replied, "When Koneko offered you her panties to request—oh."

She stopped midsentence, a little "oh" of epiphany, but it was too late.

Issei smiled.

 _Checkpoint 3._

 _..._

"So then… not twice. Three times." Issei told her in mock surprise.

Heavier tears flowed down Akeno's face, but she kept silent.

"And twice you watched poor Koneko get spanked."

Defeated and humiliated, Akeno simply nodded very slowly.

 _I definitely underestimated him. I never thought he would outsmart me. In barely twenty minutes, he worked all of that information out of me._ She had to admit she was impressed. She was right to come to him.

"Akeno-chan, surely you won't pretend any longer that you're guiltless in your spying?"

"N-no, sir." Akeno admitted.

"Good. Then we have only your punishment remaining."

Akeno gulped and tensed.

"For spying on Koneko-chan and myself not once or twice, but three times. Knowingly invading our privacy, you'll be spanked."

Akeno trembled though it wasn't unexpected.

"We mustn't forget that you disobeyed earlier as well."

"N-no." Akeno agreed.

"I do not wish to punish you twice, as I'm not sure you can endure it. Instead, we'll just sort of upgrade the first punishment." He explained.

There was a tinkling sound of metal on metal. A rustle of something smooth and hard drawing against fabric. It was a sound she'd heard before, but she couldn't place it. She wracked her brain for the answer. Something made of heavy fabric fell to the floor behind her. Very heavy fabric… then the sound of his weight leaving the bed. She puzzled another few moments considering what she had seen around his room while waiting for him to get out of the shower.

It came to her in a flash of understanding. Jeans. The item of clothing hitting the floor was the pants on his bureau. _That can only mean…_ She shuddered trying to stall the realization that her brain had already uncovered. The tinkle of metal, the smooth surface against rough fabric... can only be the belt that had been laced through the loops of the jeans. _Oh god…_ Her stomach twisted in knots. Fear siphoned all other thoughts from her mind. The irony that she would call to 'kami-sama' as a half-devil eluded her.

The only warning she received was the quiet whistle before an inch thick line of pain exploded across both her upper cheeks simultaneously. The sound of the stroke echoed off the walls fractions of a second before her cry of pain. It was like nothing she had ever felt. It had taken enormous strength to keep from screaming. A vicious line of fire bubbled up immediately.

She didn't hear the whistle of the second lash over her cry. His aim was true, barely missing the site of the first wallop; the belt crashed directly below it. The flames spread down an inch. The pain suddenly and acutely arrived a moment later stalled by the throbbing blaze. She choked out a sob.

Issei glanced at the panties in his hand and wondered if she had chosen the sexy black lace to entice him. Actually, he was pretty certain of it, and he did highly approve of her taste.

He directed the next two licks at her bare thighs just below her bottom one after the other, not pausing even a moment in between. Painting torturous red lines across the creamy, pale skin.

This time she did scream.

The scourge overcame even the fire from the previous impacts as a savagely raw agony erupted across the vulnerable silky mounds shattering what little remained of her dignity. Fire on par with the seventh pit of hell immediately flared.

Akeno's scream faded into a childish wail as Issei paused to let the burn sink in a moment and to allow her to catch her breath.

When the moment's respite passed, Akeno had time to squeeze her eyes shut and desperately cling to the covers of Issei's bed, before the next lash wrapped around her right cheek and struck the tender skin of her right thigh leaving another angry line.

"Ow-wow—ow…!" she sobbed between soft, miserable utterances.

The whistle of the belt caught her ear again.

"No! No—please!" the crack echoed like a gunshot diagonally across her left cheek."

She yelped pitifully, before swallowing and sniffling.

He stopped again and gently drew the cruel leather back and forth across her flaming cheeks. Her sobbing increased. She was shaking. He knew too that she was struggling to stay in position between the pain and the strain on her muscles. Soon she would be overcome by one or the other.

He snapped the doubled up belt loudly causing her to jump. Her sobs echoed in the intense silence.

The waiting, the strained, tense waiting felt as cruel as the belt to her. She listened in the dark silence. Waiting. Waiting. Her rear ached, its throbbing somehow left a buzz in her straining ears. She wanted to protect herself. Her body instinctively screamed at her to pull her bottom in and huddle against the bed beneath her. Every moment she forced her body to thrust her backside out was emotional torture.

She felt her hips draw in an inch and quickly overcompensated lifting her cheeks higher than ever, just in time to meet the slash of leather. She screeched as the downward strike cruelly struck vertically from the top of the joint where her cheeks met, tracing the cleft nearly half way. The force of the stroke struck the inner tips of her cheeks, then slipped between them and cracked across her anus.

The intimate region had never been touched before. The pain was wholly new and unlike any of the previous licks. But the moment the belt slipped out of her cleft she steeled her courage and lifted her bottom offering it submissively to the belt.

It sliced across her right thigh, ricocheting off the pillowy muscle and resting on the fresh stripe. Tears poured down her face as she simply whimpered out her pain.

Endure it. She repeated to herself over and over. The burn was slowly cauterizing her guilt. She felt as though she were slowly earning back his approval.

Issei had no desire to see her fail. The most beneficial effect of this punishment would come of her succeeding this trial.

In his mind, he considered the offense and the punishment so far. He considered Akeno's tolerance for pain, and her emotional tolerance for humiliation and shame. As he had promised, he carefully weighed her limits. And decided he would end her punishment with four more strokes. An even twelve. He had faith in her.

He pulled the belt back from her bottom. She read the meaning correctly and pleaded for mercy.

"Issei! I'm So—"

The belt's lash turned her apology into a stifled scream and reduced her voice to sobbing again.

"Nearly there," He encouraged her loudly.

Thwap! The cruel impact burned her upper cheeks as one. Her trembling hands ripped the comforter from the other side of the bed.

"Don't give up, dear! Two more!"

"No-no-no-please-I-I-please!"

He didn't wait longer, the blow, struck across the center line where his first two had met.

She didn't have the strength to scream. She breathed quick shallow breaths between sobs.

"Last one, angel. You've nearly done it! Hold on, just a moment longer."

"I'll-I'll be good! I—sniffle—I—ow-ow—I p-p-promise I'll never disobey or spy on you again!" she choked out.

"Last one, darling. Please, for me. Hold on for one more." He was pleading with her. He couldn't turn back from what he had started. He needed her to come through this.

Akeno heard his encouragement to try for him. Her sore calf and toe muscles ached with exhaustion. Her bottom felt like someone had poured oil on it and thrown a match. She was at her physical limit nearly hysterical with pain. _He must know that. He…he promised not push me beyond my limits!_ She sobbed. _That means… that means he knows I can take…_ The very idea of another lash threatened to overcome her. _I can stand one more. I can mentally overcome this. One more. For him._

She couldn't speak, but he thought her shaking seemed to stop despite her sobbing. And in that moment of stillness, he saw her nod, and it was almost too much for him. Her bravery. Accepting her punishment to the end.

No choice remained but to reward that bravery with the final stroke.

He drew his arm back and slashed it forward full strength, flicking his wrist and snapping the belt across the seat of her tender hemispheres.

She howled in response but didn't collapse. Her limit was seconds away. Still beneath her tortured sobs she held on with an inner strength that mentally willed her muscles to stay in position even as they began to cramp.

Issei forced her to wait only five more seconds, but it seemed an eternity to Akeno.

Finally, with supreme warmth and pride he released her:

"Let go, dear. Please return to your knees. Rest your tired muscles."

Akeno's feet slid back and she more fell to her knees than shifted.

This beautiful fairy of a girl shook as the cacophony of pleading and sobbing repeated running into each other amidst streaming tears of pain and shame. The whipping had been severe, a sound punishment she would likely never forget through all the sessions that followed.

 _Spying and disobedience are treacherous sins_. The message was branded into her mind and backside permanently.

Issei dropped to his knees beside Akeno. His chest lightly pressing against her back. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her slim shuddering form tightly. His chin slipped passed her heaving shoulder and his lips found her neck once, twice. Three times.

He whispered praises into her ears. Pride in her strength, faith in her resolve to follow through, and a new trust in their bond together.

Though he wanted desperately to move her to a more comfortable position, he knew that her exhausted muscles would lock up if he didn't allow them a few moments to relax.

The cream he had purchased for Koneko flashed through his mind. It sat in the miniature refrigerator on the other side of his bed.

"Akeno-chan." He called as her sobbing began to fade several minutes later.

She breathed deeply a moment before responding. "Y-yes…Master?"

"Please wait here a moment. I'll be back in just a second."

"Master…!" she begged urgently. "D-don't let go of me."

"But it will—"

"Please!" her voice rose hoarsely. "If I've pleased you…. Just wait…wait a few more moments."

"Alright." He conceded. "When you're my good girl, sometimes your requests will be granted."

She leaned back letting all of her weight fall against his strong, warm chest. _His good girl_. She smiled through watery eyes. _I did it._


	14. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

"Lie back, dear." He commanded softly.

She obeyed despite her reservations about how her muscles would handle the movement. To her surprise, he quickly moved to her side, caught her shoulders as they fell and scooped her legs up under her knees at the same time. He cradled her for a moment, then shifted his weight forward to get his feet under him. He lifted her and carried her to the other side of the bed.

He turned her gently in his arms laying her across his left shoulder supporting her full weight with that shoulder and his left arm. Akeno blushed feeling like a small child. He squatted, opened the fridge, grabbed the cream and let the door close by itself. He tossed the cream onto the bed.

"Dear, if I give you my shoulder for support could you stand for a moment?"

Akeno didn't even consider her condition. At this point she would do anything for him. She immediately whispered that she could.

Issei very gently lowered her feet first to the floor. Her knees almost immediately buckled, seemingly unprepared to hold her weight. She grabbed for his shoulders just as he caught her waist.

"Careful," he softly scolded.

She tightened her grip on his shoulder in response.

As she held on to him, he carefully reached for the top button of her uniform corset. One by one he popped the golden buttons from their holes and tossed the garment to the floor behind them.

Next, he reached down to her waist and unbuttoned her skirt. Akeno blushed softly above him, but said nothing as he unzipped her skirt his fingers brushing the bare softness between her legs in the process. He let the skirt fall to her ankles.

Issei took a breath to ask, but she had already obediently lifted one foot and then the other allowing him to slip the pooled garment from her feet and toss it aside.

 _I…I was supposed to do this. It was the first order he gave me._ She recalled. _He's doing it for me now._ She thought remembering his original order to take off everything except her underwear. _He's reinforcing that I must remember and obey all of his orders, even if I didn't think that one mattered anymore_.

He reached for the top button of her white, button-down dress shirt, and she bit her lip and stepped back gingerly applying her weight to her own legs again. Issei smiled approvingly. Now able to stand at full height again, he easily unbuttoned the top two buttons, revealing a hint of cleavage.

As he reached for the third button she lifted both her arms over her head and tilted her head back slightly. Issei took the hint and instead took hold of the bottom of her shirt tails and slipped the whole shirt up over her head knocking her blindfold off in the process. He dropped her shirt to the floor in a heap carelessly.

He couldn't help but let out an appreciative "mmm" as his gaze slipped over her generous chest framed exquisitely in the same rose-patterned lace that matched her panties.

He blushed as his gaze swept up her face. He didn't want to give her the impression that he only cared about her body. Akeno was all smiles however. She even giggled as his cheeks colored. She slipped her arms out of the shoulder straps, reached behind her back, and unhooked the lacy brassiere.

"I…I picked this out for you, Issei-sama." She offered a bashful smile, but her eyes signaled a hint of her old confidence.

He returned her smile.

"It's perfectly suited to you, Akeno-senpai."

Her eyes widened. The honorific placed her above him. In response to her also placing him above her… in a confusing way that would only make sense to the two of them it kind of made them equals once more.

He slipped his arms around her back his hands taking hers forcing her to release the bra-straps which in turn released their hold on her nearly springing from her chest and falling unceremoniously to the floor. Issei released her hands wrapping one arm around her lower back and lightly cupping her face with his other hand, he leaned in and kissed her. Their soft lips played lightly, but enthusiastically upon each other. Akeno reached under his arms and untied his robe. It separated almost of its own volition. But as he pulled her tightly against his chest, she slipped the robe from his shoulders causing it to drop under their feet.

Her silky breasts that he had coveted for so long, were crushed tightly against his chest as she wrapped an arm around his neck and another around his rear pressing their bodies together with all the force she could muster.

Issei pressed their faces together too in a passionate dance of dueling tongues and crushing, nibbling lips.

They each moaned as their bodies pressed lustfully together.

Akeno playfully bit Issei's lip, then gripping his skin she roughly ran her hands up his body from hips to chest. She forcefully pushed his chest away with her palms, but then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back with all her weight causing them both to fall onto his bed. Issei put his palms out on either side of her shoulders his strong arms stopping him from dropping onto her with his full weight.

When her bottom hit the bed, she cried out unashamedly, but rather than even give Issei a chance to pause, she pressed her fingers to his cheeks sliding them roughly around to the back of his head and plunged his face into her breasts.

Issei moaned loudly. He was in heaven. He unashamedly kissed her velvety right breast as she forcefully pressed his face into it, then burrowed between them kissing her sternum as she knowingly launched him into bliss by pressing both her breasts into his cheeks.

He felt her legs splay and his arousal doubled as he felt his body slide forward against the softness of her inner thighs. He nearly came as his fully erect penis pressed vertically against her soft wetness splitting her labia causing his girth to sink in parallel to her opening nearly a half inch.

"Ughhh!" She moaned fervidly. Her fingers gripped his back, light scratches from her nails driving him crazy. He slipped from between her breasts and bent down teasing her right nipple with his tongue, watching it stand fully due to his attention. His left hand scooped up a handful of her left breast and lightly squeezed, then caressed the soft, warm mound. His fingers played over her left nipple, tracing its circumference with his fingernail while his lips surrounded her right. His tongue traced the whole of her areola in slow gentle circles before return to the nipple.

He began to suck softly on the erect button while his tongue continuously rounded it with wet roughness. Akeno's breasts had always been very sensitive, and though they always got plenty of eye-attention, they had never felt a man's touch. She was losing her mind by the second, as her body drank in his attentions. Her need for him drove excelsior.

"More," she begged.

Issei pressed his lips tightly to her nipple drew his tongue in deep lines across the tip of it over and over.

"Yes! Please! Don't… Mmm!" her cries grew more shrill.

He quickly switched sides. His right hand teasing her right nipple as his lips found her left. Her hands tangled up in his hair, and she crushed his lips into her breast.

She was saturated by now, and Issei's hips used the lubrication to glide the length of his penis up and down the length of her opening. Her lips continuously opening and closing for his girth until he could easily slide up and down with barely a hint of friction.

"Oh! Ugh… Issssss—!" she cried urgently. "Don't make me…make me wait!"

But he intended to do just that a bit longer.

He released her breast from his lips and shifted higher pressing his weight down on her. The pain in her cheeks barely hurt anymore; it was lost in the whirl of energy coursing through her. It fueled her craving.

Issei leaned down and kissed the side of her neck repeatedly, nipping lightly at the skin.

Frustrated, Akeno lightly bit his neck, and slapped Issei's left buttock with her right hand.

"Aren't I your good girl again!" she pleaded. Her eyes critical with urgency.

Finally, he relented. Issei reached down between her thighs, took hold of his arousal, and pressed the side of it in and out of her lips soaking it in her juices and locating the exact location of her opening. He noted happily also that her clitoris extended enough to be touched directly as she jumped slightly when his head brushed the hot button.

He pulled his hips back and aimed his penis' head directly for her vaginal opening. He locked his arms with her raised knees and slowly pushed his way into her. Her body tensed as she felt him sliding deeper and deeper, but the rate was frustratingly slow.

Issei had always read to be careful on a girl's first time or it could be painful. He wasn't experienced enough to know if passion could override it. He felt the tip of his head reach a soft elastic barrier. It surprised him how shallow it was. He locked eyes with her. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and nodded.

Issei slowly, firmly pushed through the hymen. To his surprise she didn't cry out in pain. He continued to push deeply into her until his full length was inside her. Her eyes were squeezed closed. He paused to give her body time to get used to having his full length within her. He didn't tell her the other reason he was going slowly, was that he was threatening to cum at any moment. Being inside her was more pleasurable than he could have ever imagined. No amount of masturbation had prepared him for this.

He pulled almost all the way out and easily slid back in more quickly this time. Her body surrounded his penis, clenching it, squeezing it with its soft, wet grip.

Issei pulled out slowly and thrust back again faster.

"Faster!" Akeno urged.

Needing no further encouragement. Issei began to rhythmically thrust in and out of her. Akeno's hips began to thrust as well, their timing off slightly but in seconds perfectly synced.

Akeno cried out every time they pressed together, feeling empty when he pulled back and whole when he slipped back inside her. Their rhythm steadily increased. Her "Ah, oh, ah, ah—ah! Growing shriller and shriller. He could tell she was almost there. He knew neither of them would last long because it was their first time, but all that mattered was that they _both_ get there!

He was also urgently aware that he was rapidly losing control of his body; any second now there would be no stopping it!

"Ugh! Oh, mmm!" He grunted alongside her.

As her cries became shriller, they became more urgent and powerful as well. Their bodies crashed together again and again. Rocking together in time.

Finally when Issei knew he could last no longer. He unlocked his arms from her legs, reached under her thighs and scooped up her cheeks in each hand squeezing them and using the force of his arms to further increase the power and speed of their thrusting.

The inferno his rough grasping of her inflamed bottom ignited tore through her body and shot her need exploding into orgasm so powerful her body convulsed, her eyes rolled back before she slammed them shut, her scream of euphoria echoed off the walls as her whole body went rigid as she drowned in the waves of her body's emotional and physical release.

Her body's convulsions and orgasm sent her vaginal walls into a frenzy which completely overrode any possibility of Issei maintaining control. He just barely pulled out and thrust his hips away from her a fraction of a second before he released his seed all over the floor.

...

As his own orgasm slowly faded, Issei watched Akeno's heaving chest, her breasts rising and falling deliciously, her thighs slick with natural lubrication. He leaned over her and gently kissed a trail from her belly button to the bottom of her breasts. Her glossed lips curled into a tiny smile.

Exhausted, he carefully dropped onto his left side a couple inches to her left. Her ragged breathing slowly calmed, though she remained utterly still otherwise. Issei silently guided a lock of her hair from her cheek. He gazed down at her face. Her soft violet eyes tiredly taking in his.

She reached up and with a feather's touch guiding her fingertips up his arm, over his shoulder and tracing the curve of his cheek. Akeno smiled softly as her delicate fingers slid over the sandpapery beard just beginning to appear.

As fatigue set in she let her hand fall, but Issei caught it and gently held it between both of his. Her warmth filled him. She looked tired but peaceful. Issei rolled onto his back and stared up at the blank white ceiling still holding her hand gently stroking it with his fingers. She squeezed his hand ever so lightly her strength utterly spent.

They lay together in silent companionship reveling in the warmth brought by just being in each other's presence.


	15. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV**

It was nearly eight o'clock when Issei's eyes fluttered open. He lay comfortably on his bed listening to the soft, deep breathing of the black-haired beauty resting beside him. The gentle light from his nightstand lamp illuminated her face in the darkness: light, flawless skin; a cute, slightly pointed nose; soft, luscious lips. She looked so peaceful with her soulful eyes closed and gently rising and falling breast. She looked pure, innocent, and vulnerable, naked like this beside him.

He wondered how much strength it had taken for her to trust him. Her mother had passed when she was quite young. Her father left her to her mother's relatives who turned their backs on her because of her fallen angel blood. At the young age of ten, she had traveled on her own surviving by purifying evil until her mother's family tried to murder her. It was luck or perhaps fate that had placed Rias in her path to save her.

Akeno had always acted social and happy, but Issei felt she had always kept her distance from everyone. The only person she truly trusted was Rias. He couldn't blame her for that; the world had not been kind to her. _What did it take to give herself to me?_ She stirred taking a suddenly deeper breath and reached her hand out grasping at something in her dreams. She looked troubled as her fingers closed on empty air. The corners of her lips curved into a depressed frown.

Issei gently placed his hand in hers. Her fingers snapped shut around his like a trap. Though startled, he didn't pull away. She seemed to be anticipating a struggle. For a long minute she held his hand in her death-grip. Finally, she sighed in relief. As she lowered their hands down to her stomach she loosened her grip. Her lips returned to peaceful rest.

 _What's she dreaming about? How many people she thought were friends have slipped through those delicate fingers?_ He turned his hand in hers and gently clasped it. He watched her lips curve into a small, hopeful smile. _It's not so surprising that she would be so interested in familial discipline. For so long, she had no family. And then Rias-sama became her family, but despite her respect, they're the same age and best friends. She hasn't had a loving authority to guide her. The Gremory household taught her to be a respectful and elegant lady, but that was for the pride of the family name._

 _It really taught her how to play the game of manipulation with proper etiquette. She must have been shocked to see me punish Koneko-chan; perhaps she even thought I was cruel. When it was over though, and forgiveness restored everything between us, and I held her and comforted her, Akeno must have felt something… a longing… for something she never had._

 _It's not crazy to think she'd try to see it again either. She watched me and Koneko's conversation no doubt trying to see how we could interact in this way. Two people who were not only unrelated, but just short of enemies for the longest time, suddenly acting like close siblings._

 _She came to me trusting in me in her own way. Unable to give voice to her feelings perhaps, but placing herself in my care. That must have been so hard. To give up all her rights and shadow her strength and the power and confidence she's developed to submit to my discipline. To make herself vulnerable._

 _Did I take advantage of her? She asked to be my slave. Would she have given anything for that? Or did she feel the need to give me everything, to place it all in my hands to make it real. To prove to herself that she wasn't manipulating me this time. Instead, she forfeited all the power to me._

 _Maybe I was too hard on her… She didn't seem repulsed or angry after though. Actually she seemed happier… and then even though I told her I wouldn't steal her virginity, she offered herself to me body and soul._

"Mmm, good evening, darling." Akeno smiled at him gently running her thumb in soft circles around the back of his hand. Her tone was calm and musical as always, but her eyes watched him intently.

Issei's thoughts burst at the sound of her voice. He turned toward her and smiled warmly. "How're you feeling, sleepy head?" he asked sincerely.

She studied him for a moment then replied. "Exhausted."

"No surprise there. It's been quite an evening."

She nodded and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

 _Something's on her mind? Did I say the wrong thing?_ Issei wondered.

He leaned over her as she released the breath, long and slow. His lips pressed softly against hers.

"Mmm." Issei felt her lips curve into a smile before she kissed him back. Her hand squeezed his a little tighter.

He pulled back several inches and smiled. His free hand caressed her cheek, gliding up her jawline and drawing errant locks behind her ear. Akeno's porcelain cheeks colored slightly.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her maybe a little too directly.

"I'm more interested in what you were thinking about so intently." She deflected.

"Well…" He began honestly. "I was thinking, 'you're so strong.'"

She furrowed her eyebrows confused, a bit of disbelief evident in her eyes. _What does that mean? He didn't have to compliment me if he didn't want to answer. I would have been fine with, 'I'd rather not say…' compliments… are dangerous. They avoid the issues, they're deflections and sometimes lies._

"I'm just me." She replied carefully masking her thoughts behind a smile.

"I'm serious!" He said a bit exasperated.

 _Ugh, he can still read me._

Before she could respond, he rolled onto his side so that they were eye to eye when she turned to follow his gaze.

"Maybe that was a little weird." He admitted. "But let me explain. Remember I told you relationships are based on honesty, and I promised you I wouldn't lie to you."

She nodded. _That's what he said before we started. Are we still in a session?_

"I don't really know how you'll react to this; it's not really my place to tell you about yourself…" He began apologetically. "But this is what I was thinking about when you said 'good evening.' You… have lived a different life from most people. You told me the story of your childhood. How your parents' relationship left you with mixed blood that branded you an outcast. How you were forced to take care of yourself when you were young. How Rias-sama protected you from your mother's family."

"From _my_ family." She corrected him not unkindly, but with a hint of indignation.

"Right, from your family." He amended nodding. "I think…that the way you grew up and the way Rias' family raised you afterward is the reason you find it so easy to manipulate people." he paused searching her narrowed eyes for offense.

"Don't stop now." She insisted a little pointedly.

"Well, Rias' family is very proper, there is pride in the Gremory name. Politics play an important role; it comes with the territory. And growing up, you learned that people will believe ridiculous, untrue things and act on that misinformation and fear. You had to learn to discern these emotions in people to survive. The combination of these lessons makes it easy for you to see people's motives and use their fears and disinformation against them."

Akeno huffed and turned her face to the ceiling. "And this makes me strong, doesn't it? I can feel the fear in people and turn it against them." She stated a little with pride and a little with revulsion.

"No." Issei replied.

Akeno's head snapped toward him in surprise.

"That's what makes you weak."

Her eyes narrowed bitterly.

"Please." He asked holding his hands up to stay her anger. "That ability helped you survive in a world where innocence was a liability. I get that. But it robbed you of trust and emotion."

Akeno softened slightly, but she said nothing.

"So back to my original thought: 'You're so strong.'" He reiterated. "You overcame the life you were forced into when you chose to tear down that wall of distance you protected yourself from me with. You allowed yourself to trust me…to put yourself: your safety, your punishment, your power, your body. You entrusted them to me and _without_ limits!"

Issei reached out for her hand again. She didn't stop him from taking it.

"You came to me, trusted me, submitted to me… and in the ultimate expression of trust… you—"

"Gave _myself_ to you." She finished in almost a whisper.

She shook her head. "Stop that." She gulped. "It's a little scary how thoroughly you understand me, Issei. Am I that transparent?"

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"To someone that loves you for who you are… yes. And I think that overcoming your history with pure force of will is proof that you are strong." He answered sincerely.

Akeno blew out an amused breath and smiled genuinely. "I think it's evidence of your strength, darling. I could never submit or trust someone I thought was weak-willed or weak-minded." She pulled his hand back toward her and leaned closer and kissed the back of his hand winking at him.

...

It was eight thirty, Akeno found herself dragging her feet as she made her way down the hall. _Ugh, why did I tell him? He didn't need to know._ She rolled her eyes at herself. _Something about him makes me so averse to keeping secrets._ She sighed. _I think it's his whole there's-no-trust-without-honesty relationship thing. I don't want to lie to him, or for him to think I'm lying to him… Still… I'm in even more trouble now._

The events from just a few minutes ago replayed in her mind as she came to a halt in front of Koneko's door.

Issei had spent several minutes on his knees behind her massaging a divinely cold pain cream into her rear. She was lying face down across his bed as he carefully applied the salve reveling in the absence of pain and the touch of his fingers.

"I'm really proud of you, Akeno." He had told her.

She had blushed but thanked him.

"You made a mistake, but you admitted it to me and tried to correct it. You accepted your punishment submissively. Now it's over and everything is forgiven."

After completely covering those awful stripes he sat up against his pillow. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Akeno fought with herself internally.

 _Tell him everything._

'No, it's enough that he punished me. He doesn't need to know all the details.'

 _Relationships are based on honesty, remember?_

'I was honest. I admitted to spying on him and Koneko.'

 _That's only half of what you did._

'That's not important.'

 _Then why do you still feel guilty?_

'I feel fine. Better now.'

 _Liar. It's only a partial relief, because you only got punished for part of your sins._

'This one is far more serious.'

 _All the more reason to come clean._

'We're finally in a relationship… this is what I've longed for, for so long. I don't want to mess it up.'

 _Then don't keep secrets this important from him. If it comes out later, it will be far worse._

'Hm, that may be true. And he's obnoxiously good at reading me.'

 _Heh, almost as good as you are at reading others._

'Almost… What about Koneko though?'

 _What about her?_

'What if he tells her?'

 _He can't. He promised not to share anything from your sessions with anyone else without your permission._

'Right. But still… if it ever got out…'

 _Koneko would never trust you again. So much for playing the kind, respectable Onee-sama._

'Shut up, I've been good to her… for the most part.'

 _Are you serious?_

'It worked out okay.'

 _Luck, and Issei's interminable strength. Nothing to do with you._

'True. He doesn't know what I'm capable of.'

 _You're going to keep feeling guilty till you tell him everything. He'll sense that you're keeping something from him and get it out of you eventually. Just like before._

'You're right; I can't underestimate him. And… and I don't want to hide things from him either. I want to be that honest, strong girl he thinks I am…'

 _You aren't her. You'll never be._

'I know.'

"I feel…guilty, Issei-sama."

"What? Why?" Issei asked surprise evident in his tone. "You were punished pretty severely. There's no need to keep beating yourself up over mistakes."

She buried her face in his comforter and mumbled.

"Speak up, dear." He chided gently.

"There's—there's something….something I haven't told you yet…" she admitted at barely a whisper.

"Oh?" he asked non-judgmentally.

Akeno sighed.

"I was afraid that if I told you this part…" she started desperately. "That you wouldn't forgive me." She finished flatly.

"Darling, I'm not some heartless monster." Issei responded slowly a little hurt.

"I know!" She cut in quickly. "I know, but… this is something… something pretty bad."

She rolled onto her back so she could look at him.

"You deserve to know though. It might change your perspective on some things that happened, but more importantly, I don't want to keep secrets from you. You said that we have to be honest if we want to have a relationship. Well, I really want to be this honest, strong girl you think I am… so here goes..."

"You were surprised when Koneko told Rias-sama about your secrets right?"

Issei held his breath. _She can't be responsible for that. Not Akeno. She said she didn't know if I'd forgive her. Oh god…_

Akeno waited for him to respond, but he didn't so she searched his eyes and was unsurprised to see dismay at the possibilities of what she might reveal.

"What you're thinking is true." She granted. "I'm responsible for Koneko's slip."

"She said it was her choice." Issei tried to deny.

"Naturally." Akeno agreed rolling her eyes a bit. "When I first asked you to have these sessions with me, I told you that I'm a manipulator. The best manipulators make others think it was their idea originally."

Issei's mouth went dry. "Then those fears that she would be left behind if Rias and I got together. Those came from you?" Issei asked unwilling to believe it.

"No, those fears were hers to begin with… I…intensified them. Suggested harsh possibilities that she might not have considered. I led her to believe that the only way to prevent them would be if you and Rias were never…" she trailed off ashamed and waited for the conversation to detonate.

"Together…" Issei finished disheartened. He stared at her his eyes piercing, hurt. "It was you who sabotaged Rias and my friendship…you who convinced Koneko that I was only interested in Rias' body… you who nearly destroyed the relationship Koneko and I had just started building."

The pieces were beginning to fall into place. He thought it was strange that someone as innocent as Koneko had thought to sabotage his friendship with Rias. That she had been so desperate to slander him she had revealed his deepest secret. Now it made sense. Akeno had pushed her beyond reason.

"How could you be so careless!" he demanded.

"Careless!" Akeno slapped a palm to her forehead. "Are you purposely blind?" She asked quietly. "Or is this some new sort of cruel punishment that I have to spell it out for you?"

Issei shook his head deliberately refusing to believe it.

Akeno sat up and burned her eyes into his with the laser intensity.

"I… did… it… on… purpose, Issei! Willfully. Koneko was scared, fragile, and confused, but not me. I knew what I was doing. I knew she would try to talk to Rias. That she would be unable to convince her, and that she would likely in desperation reveal your secret which would push Rias and herself away from you. I wanted you to myself. I'm not…"

Issei watched her his mouth hanging open dumbfounded.

She froze; she thought she had said too much. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not strong. I'm not good. And I'm not honest." She told him angrily.

"Akeno…" Issei called softly.

"No, Issei! I'm not this idealized girl you have of me in your head. That's just who I pretend to be! I'm a bad person! I'm not trustworthy! I can't be your good girl!" What had started in anger ended in bitter tears.

He reached out to her, but she immediately slapped his hand away uninterested in pity.

"I'm sorry, Akeno." He answered.

"Don't apologize!" she exclaimed. "Be angry! Don't you understand what I did? Aren't you a man!"

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

Her temper flared; her eyes filled with malice, and she aimed to cut him down. "You're pathetic! You can't just sit there and take it like some sort of damn martyr! How did I ever think you were strong enough to command my respect?"

Her hand cocked back, and she slapped him across the face full force. Or at least she intended to. He caught her wrist in an iron grip inches from his cheek.

"Enough!" he ordered with so much authority that she was momentarily paralyzed with surprise.

He forcefully pulled her by her wrist into his lap. Before she knew what was happening her face was pressed against his shoulder; her breasts slammed against his chest; she was lying on top of him as he sat propped against his pillow. His free arm encircled her low back and held her tightly against him.

Akeno struggled to pull away, but he held her fast.

"Now!" he ordered. "You will listen to what I have to say. Be quiet and think before you speak."

She furiously tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held her in place roughly, until she sagged against him helplessly.

"Firstly, not only am I a man, but your master; you _will_ show me respect! Don't you dare suggest that I am unworthy!" he commanded.

"I—"

"I'm not finished!" He cut her off. Startled she snapped her jaw shut.

"When someone apologizes to you, you had better know what it is he's apologizing for before you shoot it down. I am _not_ excusing your appalling behavior, and I'm not accepting the blame for or excusing the deceitful exploitation of Koneko-chan!"

"Then what?" she cried angrily.

"For putting you in a box. For imagining you as some perfect angel and trying make you fit that description." He told her forcefully.

Akeno grabbed his forearm and squeezed with all her might letting her frustration reign in some form. It hurt a bit, but Issei ignored it. He knew it wasn't the point of her action.

 _She's right, if I can't see her for who she is, then it will be impossible for me to help her. This perfect girl that I see her as… it isn't her; it's her mask. She's not an innocent girl who made a mistake. She's a girl with a troubled past that had to grow up way too quickly to get by._

 _That takes a toll on a person. She doesn't think normally. Doesn't act or feel or interpret things the same as the average person. She's part victim, part villain desperately trying to gain what everyone wants… acceptance, love, family. Willing to do whatever it takes to get it. But she can't help being skeptical of everything and everyone. She needs proof to believe it._ "It's you who I care about, not some ideal fantasy." He explained his voice calming.

"I'll _never_ be who you want!" she shouted.

"You are already!" he fired back equally loud.

She banged her forehead against his shoulder. "Stop it! I'm not good, and I'm not gentle, or honest. You don't know what you're saying! I don't want your pity! I'm broken, and not even _you_ can fix me." She paused. _This is it. Eviscerate everything. Tear it down. That's what I'm good at. Destroying things._

"Let me go."

"Not yet. Try all you want you can't push me away that easily!"

Akeno's hand hummed with energy, a crackle of electricity echoed in his ear.

Issei didn't release her.

"You're manipulative and arrogant and sadistic and cruel!" he told her firmly prepared to be blasted off her at any second. "You're scared and childish and desperate and guilt-ridden!"

The crackle grew louder as she lost control of her emotions, and the energy swelled.

"You're repentant and masochistic and dutiful and submissive!" He firmly took hold of the wrist of her hand flaring with lightning. His tone turned gentle. "You're kind and motherly and protective and gentle."

Akeno looked up into his eyes.

"You're not all of these things all the time, but all of these things make up who you are. You're not perfect. You're not worthless. You're Akeno!"

They stared into each other's eyes, and time froze. An acceptance, an understanding, an even stronger bond was forged in that eon-long second.

"You cast that sound barrier for Koneko… and you used a spell to help her sleep too. Even if you do cruel things sometimes, you still care deep down."

"How did you…" Akeno asked eyes wide in wonder.

Issei forced her hand toward his chest. "If I had taken the time to know you really, instead of treating you like an infallible doll, maybe none of this had to happen…This is my punishment for failing you, for refusing to see the whole you!"

"What? No, Issei, don't! I can't control it!" she begged.

He withdrew his arm from her waist and wrenched his forearm from her grasp. Then he rolled onto his side pushing her off of him and pressed the lightning bolt into his chest.

Pain surged through his body instantly. All of his nerves blazed. The intensity of the current was far more powerful than anything he had felt before. It paralyzed his body. He could feel the hair on his arms singing off. He accepted it willingly. _If I can't accept consequences for my actions, how can I expect others to? All this time, I only saw Akeno's mask. Even after she told me about her past, I just assumed she got over it. How ridiculous! How could I not see she has scars? How did I never sense she needed more from me than lust? She had to come and beg me for help._

Akeno frantically tried to end the spell, but the energy she had charged in anger was beyond her control, and without her queen powers her extra stamina and spell manipulation ability was severely impaired. There was nothing to do but wait for it to discharge. She watched in horror as Issei's body violently seized, as the hair on his arms burned to ash, as his eyes squeezed tightly in pain. His grip on her wrist seized so tightly she couldn't pull her hand from his chest.

When the spell finally used up its power, she wrenched her wrist from his grip. Issei shuddered in pain and lay still.

"Issei? Issei!" Akeno cried pushing him onto his back. His eyes were closed. She hysterically pressed her ear to his chest.

 _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump._

She nearly collapsed on him in relief. _A strong heartbeat._

"You indulgent fool…" she whispered.

He lay silently for a moment trying to breathe normally.

"Ugh…" he moaned. His eyelids fluttered open. "Am I…am I your good boy again?" he asked weakly cracking a smile.

Akeno giggled with tear-filled eyes. "No… no you're just Issei-sama."


	16. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

When Issei had sufficiently recovered, they talked about why she had manipulated Koneko. Akeno fully accepted responsibility for her actions, and Issei didn't try to negate her accountability or reduce its disgrace.

Instead, he sentenced her to a spanking before bed and sent her off to confess her transgressions to Koneko. She also had to invite her to witness the punishment that evening. The second part had completely caught her off-guard.

" _You promised you wouldn't share anything from our sessions with anyone else!"_ she had pleaded.

He had fixed her with a mischievous smile. ' _Loophole. I didn't promise that you wouldn't. And you promised to obey my every order.'_

After all, he reasoned with her, _"She is really the one you most hurt. She trusted you, respected you, and you used that against her. She has a right to know. You'll never be free from your guilt, until she forgives you. She may not… but at least do your part."_

With a deep breath, she knocked on Koneko's door wondering if Issei were even more devious than she.

"Come in." Koneko's voice rang out softly from inside the room.

Akeno opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it behind her.

"Oh, Akeno-senpai!" Koneko back in human form smiled at her senior.

She was standing at her closet in a long white t-shirt picking out her outfit for the next day.

Koneko really looked up to Akeno. Akeno always seemed so together, so elegant and graceful and beautiful too. A perfect lady in the presence of important people. She was powerful in battle, Rias-sama's queen, but she had also always been gentle and kind to Koneko. She was the only one of the girls that Koneko thought she could really talk to. She looked up to Rias-sama too, but Rias was so protective that Koneko was afraid to share too much with her.

"Getting ready for bed already, Koneko-chan?" Akeno asked surprised.

Koneko nodded.

"But it's barely passed eight thirty!" Akeno pointed out.

Koneko closed the door to her closet, blushing a little.

"I've…I've had an eventful day." She remarked trying to make it sound like no big deal.

"So I heard." Akeno acknowledged to Koneko's utter humiliation.

Koneko's cheeks colored brightly; she stared at the floor stealing glances at Akeno trying unsuccessfully to read her.

"That's actually why I'm here." Akeno began. "If you're not busy, may I speak with you about it?"

Koneko slumped. _Not only did I embarrass myself in front of Rias-sama and Issei-sama… then I got punished, and I bet everyone heard it… at least Akeno-senpai did… now, I'll get scolded too by the one person who didn't treat me like a kid. Today is the worst!_

"Of course, I'm never too busy for you, senpai." She quietly acquiesced.

Akeno smiled warmly. "Why don't we sit together on your bed, this might be a few minutes."

Koneko nodded her agreement and hopped up on her bed side near her pillow, her legs dangling off the edge. She folded her hands in her lap and stared at her feet sadly prepared to be scolded.

Akeno swept over to the bed and seated herself beside Koneko with her usual grace. She surveyed her junior; she looked so forlorn and vulnerable. She could see from Koneko's almost cowering position that she was expecting to be berated for what she had done to Rias and Issei. _Poor thing. You have no idea but everything you suffered today is because of me…_

Akeno slipped an arm around Koneko's sagging shoulders and drew her close to her side. Koneko gratefully snuggled up to her friend.

"Let's get some things out of the way first." Akeno began.

Koneko winced. _Here it comes…_

"Firstly, yes, I know what happened this morning between you and Rias-sama and Issei."

Koneko nodded.

"Secondly, I know, that you already know what you did was wrong, and that you were punished for it."

Koneko blushed more deeply and nodded again against Akeno.

"So… because I know that, and you know that. I'm not here to scold you. You don't need to be told off or punished any further. You've suffered quite enough for one day."

Koneko looked up surprised and grateful. _This is why I love Akeno-senpai. She always knows what to say and do. I hope I can be like her someday._

"Thank you, senpai. I really am sorry for what I did. And I… I don't feel bad about being punished either. I just really hope Issei-sama and Rias-sama can forgive me."

Akeno stroked Koneko's hair softly smiling warmly. _This is the last time I'll get to be her onee-sama probably…_ she thought. _Might as well make the most of it._

"You know Issei forgave you already she reminded her."

Koneko nodded. "He said he did."

Akeno understood the unspoken part of that thought, _but were those just words?_ "You can trust Issei." She answered. "He's strong, and forgiving, and he wants what's best for you. And for me and Rias-sama… and all of us."

Koneko stared at her senior with wide eyes. _Didn't she tell me yesterday that Issei was a danger to Rias-sama? That he was only interested in her body, and he wouldn't be interested in me because I don't have the body-type he likes? Didn't she say I shouldn't trust him? What changed? This is too drastic. Something's happened…_

"Can I ask you something… it's a bit personal… and maybe a little embarrassing?" Akeno asked.

Koneko cocked her head to the side curiously, then nodded.

"What do you think of Issei?"

Koneko's eyes narrowed. Her eyes darted around the room as if the walls had ears. She looked really seriously at Akeno. "I…I'm not allowed to say!"

Akeno stared at Koneko with wide eyes. "Hold on." She said guessing the issue. She held her hand in front of her and closed her eyes mouthing arcane words. There was a flash and something like a bubble expanded rapidly from the center of the room. She nodded and turned to Koneko. "There, now nobody can—"

Koneko's giggling cut her off mid-sentence.

"What—why are you…?" Akeno's eyebrows furrowed causing Koneko to laugh even harder. Suddenly, it clicked. Akeno clapped a hand to her mouth in surprise. "Was…was that a joke?" She laughed musically behind her hand as Koneko nodded still giggling. "I—you're always so serious! I don't think I've ever heard you tell a joke before!"

Koneko pouted a playfully. "I have a sense of humor too!"

Akeno shook her head an amused smile playing across her lips.

"I have nothing bad to say about Issei-sama."

Akeno was surprised to hear Koneko refer to Issei with such respect, but didn't call her on it.

"I should have trusted him." Koneko explained. "Not…not that I don't respect your opinion!" She quickly clarified. "It's just that, well after we talked, I was really scared for Rias. She's falling hard for him. If he wanted to hurt her, there'd be no stopping him. Rias won't believe a bad word about him. I was pretty worried about the other thing you pointed out too… that he'd have no reason to take me with him…" She looked up at Akeno suspiciously. "Why didn't we realize Rias would never let him leave me behind?"

 _I don't want to accuse her…but it's strange. Akeno was the one who warned me about what might happen. She's always so sure of herself and almost never turns out to be wrong; she's good at reading people. I was so scared for Rias and for myself that I never really considered that she might be wrong. She was_ _ **so**_ _wrong…_

Akeno sighed. "Koneko-chan, look at me." She requested softly.

Koneko obeyed locking eyes with her.

"I…I have to tell you something. Something I'm deeply ashamed of. Something I would have done almost anything to avoid telling you, but I have no choice." She sighed deeply. "I don't expect you to forgive me." She warned up front.

Koneko was taken aback. "W-whatever it is, senpai, it can't be that bad. Don't worry; we'll always be friends." She assured her.

Akeno smiled at the Koneko's innocence. "I don't think you should promise that just yet…let me explain."

 _It's strange. I don't feel the urge to make excuses for myself or lie or blame this on someone else. I could convince Koneko that it isn't my fault things turned out this way… but she deserves to know. Issei is the one she can count on… not me._

"You remember our conversation yesterday regarding Issei and Rias?" She asked as a lead-in.

"Y-yes." Koneko choked out. _Of course I do; it's what led to all of this!_

"I was wrong, Koneko-chan. About everything. Issei never meant any harm to Rias-sama. Sure he might be a little perverted; all guys get excited by a sexy feminine body, but it's not the only thing he cares about."

Koneko listened silently.

"He cares about us, Koneko-chan. Really. Forget everything I suggested to you yesterday. None of it is true."

Her words floated musically through the air softly and quietly. Her tone was graceful and elegant as always, but it sounded like a cacophony of broken thoughts to Koneko.

"What do you mean, forget it?" Koneko asked suddenly. "None of it was true?" Her temper rose causing her words to flow more brazenly. "Oh, just pretend we never had that conversation! Whoops, sorry I made you betray your friends!"

Akeno didn't shrink away from Koneko's anger. She didn't scold her for her disrespect. She simply accepted it as a just reaction.

"Were those all just guesses? You didn't have _any_ real evidence to base it on?" Koneko asked disbelief coloring her tone. _I guess I've sort of gone beyond accusing her now… but if I don't press her… she might not tell me._

"I did have reason to believe some of the things I told you. Some was conjecture. Some maybe a little hyperbole." Akeno admitted. "But I'm quite sure now that everything I told you yesterday was false."

"Why…?" Koneko asked desolately. "Why couldn't you have made sure of everything _before_ you made me believe I had to save Rias-sama and myself too from Issei-sama?"

"I'm sorry, Koneko." Akeno whispered.

"Sorry…" Koneko repeated. "Do you know what I went through today?"

Akeno nodded.

"Do you really?" Koneko asked again as her anger increased.

"Yes," Akeno confirmed. "One of the reasons I'm here… is because I have to tell you… tell you that I was watching you."

"Watching me?" Koneko asked aghast. "What does that mean?"

"Well…" Akeno blushed. "When Issei first went to talk to you about being respectful to him and not calling him names. I wanted to make sure you were okay so….."

Koneko eyes widened in horror. "You watched our conversation with a spell!"

Akeno nodded ashamed. "I didn't mean to invade your privacy, honestly! I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. But when things got… _interesting_ (Koneko flushed), I couldn't look away."

"You… you watched that…that whole thing?" Koneko demanded in a voice squeaky with disbelief.

"Yes." Akeno confirmed.

Koneko turned beet red. "And… today, this morning…?" Koneko pleaded with her to deny it.

Akeno's eyes flooded with shame as she nodded once.

Koneko's humiliation overrode her anger. _One of the most embarrassing moments in my whole life… and she…she watched. She saw everything. I can't even look at her. I'm so embarrassed!_ She curled her fingers up in the hem of her shirt rolling and unrolling it in her fingers.

"I'm sorry." Akeno offered. "I…I knew it was private, but I kept watching. Something came over me… and I couldn't stop. It's no excuse. But it _is_ the truth."

Koneko didn't look up. She just shook her head in the silence.

"It's a little worse…" Akeno admitted trying to get it all out before she lost her nerve or Koneko kicked her out.

Koneko gulped. _What could possibly be worse?_

"The conversation you had with Issei… the one before we talked?"

"You were watching that whole conversation too?" Koneko guessed her tone flat and emotionless.

Akeno nodded again. "Everything we talked about, I already knew about it. I heard Issei talk about it.

"Why couldn't you see he was sincere?" Koneko asked shrilly. "You're always so good at reading people. I did so much damage this morning to people I really care about! And it was all based on your assessment of our conversation!"

"I'm sorry." Akeno apologized again.

"I know it's all you can say…" Koneko told her. "But your apologies can't fix my betrayal."

"I-I know. And you have _every_ right to be angry."

"What good will it do me?" Koneko asked sharply. "You want to know how I feel about Issei-sama? I was a brat! An ignorant little kid who tried to make him feel bad about himself without knowing anything really. And Issei-sama…" She shook her head. "He tried to explain to me, and I didn't listen! When he punished me, I deserved every bit of it!"

Akeno's gaze was frozen on Koneko's heated description.

"But afterwards…" She quieted. "Afterwards he didn't stay mad at me. He held me and consoled me and forgave me. I never expected that. And I didn't know what to think. So the next day I decided I better try to be polite, or he'll spank me again. So I did. And he was nice to me too. He even gave me his omelet and waited for another one to be made! I thought maybe he wasn't so bad… but then later on, he accidentally walked in on Rias-sama in the bathroom… and I couldn't stop myself from insulting him again. I knew he heard me. I ran back to my room and waited for him to hurt me."

Koneko had been desperate to tell someone, anyone all the emotions and thoughts that had been bottled up inside her. Akeno had unwittingly opened the bottle loosing everything. The words poured out of her. She couldn't stop.

"When Issei-sama came to my room, I was terrified. I knew what was coming! As soon as he came in, I begged him. I mean really, literally on my knees pleaded with him to accept my apology…" She paused remembering the moment. "He called my name. Softly. And I thought it would be followed with scolding or with an order to get ready for punishment… but no. Instead… when I was hysterical and scared, I suddenly felt his arms on my shoulders… around me. His warm, strong arms were holding me gently again… I think he cried with me…" She remembered aloud.

Akeno was staring entranced by Koneko's words.

Koneko didn't quite understand what she was seeing, but _it looks like she's longing for something… is she jealous of what happened between me and Issei-sama?_ She decided to continue.

"Instead of punishing me, he told me he didn't want me to be scared of him. He wanted to explain why my insults hurt him so much. I called him names, and he responded with gentleness and understanding. He shared a part of himself with me… so I could understand him. That was precious to me. He showed me mercy that time. We were good for a while. Until… until you and I talked, and I was so afraid that maybe he was tricking me! Maybe my foolishness would hurt Rias-sama! Maybe he would steal her away from me without me even realizing it! And if she left me, where would I go? Nobody would accept me…"

Koneko met Akeno's gaze now. From Akeno's point of view it was so powerful, so mesmerizing, even though she felt guilty she couldn't look away.

"So I recklessly tried to destroy him. I told Rias-sama every bad thing I could think of. I told her all the things you warned me about him too. But she didn't listen. She already knew what I do now. That Issei-sama isn't that kind of person. She refused to even hear my slander. The more I tried to make him look bad, the madder she got. I must have looked like such a childish fool to her…"

Koneko hung her head threatening tears. _Even now, when I think about what I did, what I tried to do… I'm so ashamed. Even though he forgave me. I guess only time will soften the guilt._

Her words were low barely above a mumble as she stared at the floor, but they sounded like a bugle in Akeno's ears.

"I took that gift he gave me, that peace offering, and I turned it into a weapon. A powerless one, because it didn't work on Rias-sama; she didn't believe it. But it nearly destroyed my and Issei-sama's friendship. He was there! I don't know how much of that conversation he was there for… but he definitely heard the worst part; the part where I told her his secret! I can still see that awful hurt, betrayed look in his eyes. I can still hear him say, 'Ohayou gozaimasu, Koneko-…chan.' Like I stabbed him in the back… well I did, I guess." She admitted. "And after that he still didn't try to get revenge on me. He didn't try to tell Rias-sama that I was lying. And he didn't tell her what I did to him…"

Koneko took a few minutes to recover from the emotional rollercoaster retelling the story had put her through.

"I…I felt so guilty. Eventually, I went and asked him to…"

"To spank you." Akeno inserted helpfully.

Koneko blushed a little. "Yeah. And he could've thrown me out. He could've laughed in my face. He could've told me that I wasn't worth his time, or that he didn't think I could be good…but he didn't. He accepted my request. He…" She shuddered remembering the awful pain. "He s-spanked me really, really hard! It hurt so much!" She rubbed her rear which seemed to throb just from her memories. And then like an idiot, I lied to him… but not a hurtful lie! But still…and then I got spanked again! Ugh… Nothing has ever hurt so badly as that… but again… when it was over he held me. He hugged me, and then something crazy happened…"

Koneko looked up to Akeno again.

"He started crying. Hard… a lot. And at first I didn't know why. I thought maybe I did something to upset him or…or something. But he finally explained, 'It hurts to hurt you…because I love you.'"

Akeno's eyes widened. Disbelief and jealousy flashed across her face and vanished.

"He cried for me, Akeno-senpai! For me! I meant so much to him that when I betrayed him, and he had to punish me, and then I lied to him, and he punished me again… He understood how much pain I was in, and it made him cry!"

Koneko's eyes blazed. "That's the kind of man Issei-sama is. He taught me what respect is; he taught me what family is; and he showed me what love is… I just pray that I can behave so I won't disappoint him again."

For several minutes, neither of them said anything.

Koneko felt a weight lift off her by sharing all of that with someone finally. _If I can convince Akeno-senpai that Issei-sama is good, maybe that will partly make up for what I did too…_ she hoped.

Eventually, Koneko remembered why she had shared her story. _Akeno just said everything she told me was wrong… right? And then she told me she was spying on me. Oh! Right… that's why I was able to tell her the whole story, because she already kinda knew a lot of it. Why did she even tell me that?_

"Why did you even tell me all this? Did it make you feel better?" she asked wondering if Issei had thought the same of her that very morning.

"No. I didn't want to tell you. Well part of me did, but that part wouldn't have won out." She explained honestly. "No. I'm telling you this because it's part of my punishment. Like I mentioned earlier, 'I have no choice.'"

Akeno's words cut through the haze of anger and confusion enveloping Koneko.

"Part of your punishment?" she asked in such a shocked voice that Akeno almost laughed.

"Yes. I'm being punished." She explained. "And Issei said as part of it, I had to confess what I did to you. He said you deserved to know."

 _Once again, Issei-sama is on my side._ Koneko thought. _I never should have listened to Akeno. I should have trusted Issei-sama, like he trusted me. I'm such an idiot!_

"Wait what do you mean _part_ of your punishment?" Koneko asked eyebrows raised. "What's the other part?"

"Th-that's private!" Akeno chided.

Koneko rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious." she retorted incredulously.

Akeno realized how feeble a defense that was in light of just revealing that she had spied on Koneko's punishments. "Okay, okay… well…" She blushed. "He…he spanked me…"

Koneko's mouth fell open. She quickly recovered. _Right… nice try._ She laughed at the ridiculousness of the lie. "Yea, right." She rolled her eyes. "If you want to get sympathy at least make it believable."

"I'm serious!" Akeno nearly shouted getting a little angry.

"Show me then!" Koneko dared her confident in her assertion. _No evidence to show, huh?_

Akeno huffed, stood up and walked to the center of the room.

 _Bye, Akeno-senpai…_ Koneko thought.

To her utter surprise, Akeno's hands dipped gracefully under her skirt and drew her panties down to her knees. Then with a quick swipe she lifted her skirt and held it flat against her back.

Deep crimson blotches lined Akeno's backside from her creamy thighs all the way up her curvy rear. The marks appeared fresh…and quite tender.

In shock, Koneko exclaimed, "B-but…you're older than Issei-sama!"

Akeno flushed. "Well… that didn't seem to matter to Issei. It's more… he's strong and mature and trustworthy enough that I choose to recognize his authority over me, and submit to it," She awkwardly tried to explain.

Koneko shook her head not believing her eyes or her ears.

"You're Rias-sama's queen; you're a college student…you're older… you outrank him in every possible way! How did he get the nerve to…? No…why did you let him? You could have blasted him away from you with barely a thought!"

Akeno sighed. "Issei… can be very convincing." She began and paused a few moments trying to explain. "How did you not only allow…but ask him to punish you?" She paused a moment to let Koneko consider the question. "It's the same… you recognized that he cares about you, and you trust him to be fair, and you trust that he wouldn't punish you if you didn't deserve it…Initially, I went to him to ask him to punish me for some private issues I was having… well I thought it would help me seduce him too, but Issei only agreed with the conditions that I had to be one hundred percent honest with him and obey his orders without question during our session."

Koneko blinked several times silently. "You… asked Issei to punish you?" She asked. "But since it was a favor, he forced you to agree to be honest and obedient to whatever he asked of you…"

"Yes," Akeno answered. "My conditions in return were that he wouldn't tell anyone about it, and that he wouldn't push me beyond what he thought I could bear."

"He broke the condition," Koneko pointed out. "He made you tell me."

Akeno smiled at her naivety. "No, don't you see?" She asked amused. "I made him promise that _he_ wouldn't tell anyone. He didn't. He forced me to agree to obey any punishment he gave me. Then as punishment for spying on you two, he spanked me… and ordered _me_ to tell you."

Koneko giggled. "He tricked you."

"He did. He would probably say it was a taste of my own medicine…, but he didn't actually tell anyone, I did, and I couldn't refuse because I already promised to obey any punishment… and so… here I am."

 _Clever, Issei-sama._ Koneko thought. _You beat her at her own game. Doesn't feel good does it?_ She smiled smugly.

"You're not cute when you gloat." Akeno pointed out annoyed.

Koneko smirked. "At least I'm not a pervert." She shot back. "Secretly watching other people's…private moments!"

Akeno's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Careful, my dear Koneko. I'm your senior too, and we both know you know the consequences of disrespect." She let her skirt fall back into place as she turned to face her.

Koneko squeaked in surprise at the threat, but faced the older girl down audaciously. You have no right to punish me! She covered her bottom protectively with her hands watching Akeno nervously.

"Oh, but Issei does?" Akeno asked irritated.

"Yes! Onii-sama has proven himself to be trustworthy, fair, and kind!" she returned defiantly.

"But not me," Akeno accused coldly. "Make a mistake, and suddenly, I'm not worthy like your 'Onii-sama'? That's quite the change of heart."

"It's…no, that isn't what I mean…" Koneko tried to explain. "It's different with Issei-sama; it's like you said, I can feel and respect his authority over me… in a different way than everyone else…"

Akeno giggled melodiously. "I'm just kidding!"

Koneko's sigh of relief quickly turned to anger. "That's not funny! You wouldn't even know about that if you hadn't—!"

"Spied on you. Right, well as you saw I did… and was already punished for it. Maybe you can let that one go?"

"Hm. Well it looks like it was pretty bad…" Koneko sympathized.

"Issei is very…thorough." Akeno gulped as a memory of the belt biting into her flesh flashed through her mind.

Koneko agreed.

"Alright, if Issei-sama thinks you've been punished enough, I guess I have no right to say otherwise. After all, you spied on him too."

Akeno sneered mildly at her little jab.

"Sorry." Koneko apologized realizing perhaps she was pushing this a little too far. "I forgive you for spying on us, Akeno-senpai. It's embarrassing…but at least you didn't blab to everyone else."

Akeno tapped her fingertips together anxiously not making eye contact.

"Who did you tell!?" Koneko demanded.

"R-rias-sama has a right to know! You're her charge!" Akeno explained desperately.

"Oh no…" Koneko whined resting her head in her hands.

"She was worried about you! She knew I went to check up on you and Issei. If I never reported back, she would have known something was going on!" Akeno hurried to defend herself.

Koneko's cheeks burned red. "She sent you to spy on us? No way I'd believe that!"

"Of course not." Akeno agreed quietly. "She only was aware that when Issei went to go talk to you the first time, I followed him to try to calm him down. She never intended for me to…um…spy…on you."

 _Everyone knows… everyone._ Koneko realized in dismay. Goosebumps appeared on her arms as it occurred to her that the only two people she that she wanted to think of her as a grown adult were aware that she'd been spanked like a naughty child. Her lips curved downward, and her eyes turned watery as she hung her head.

"I-I'm sorry…Koneko-chan…" Akeno miserably apologized. "I knew you would be embarrassed, but I…I didn't think you would be this upset…"

"Everyone knows…" Koneko whispered. Her shoulders slumped. "Rias-sama… You… the only two people I wanted to respect me. I'm just a child to you both. It's humiliating."

"If…if it helps any… Issei said I was a naughty girl and deserved a spanking too…" Akeno gently offered her cheeks lighting up in soft pink. "And… and he did spank me too. Someone… someone who's much older than you…"

 _She should be as humiliated as me… maybe more because she's older. Nobody in our house would question her authority, she's a grown woman too. Why is she so… calm about it?_

As if reading her mind, Akeno explained, "It's… it's not that it's not embarrassing for me too. It is. And if anyone found out—about me I mean—I'd be humiliated. That's why I made Issei promise not to tell anyone. On the other hand, it's sort of… nice. Isn't it?"

"Nice…?" Koneko inquired in disbelief.

The older girl nodded. "To know that someone cares about you enough to set you straight… to teach you… and guide you. Instead of just letting you go on making a fool of yourself because it's not their business, or they're afraid to upset you. It took a lot more strength for Issei to punish us than it would have to just let it go."

Koneko considered this for a few moments. _She's right. It would've been easy to just let this all pass. Much less risky too. Me… or Rias or Akeno… all of us could have reacted very violently to his guidance. That could have been really bad for him._

Koneko nodded her agreement.

"And remember, Issei didn't just hurt us and abandon us. He didn't just get angry and punish us." She shook her head. "He took great pains to talk to us, to try to get on the same page. He wanted to see what was going on in our minds before he did anything rash. Then he made sure we knew why he was disciplining us…and maybe most importantly…"

Akeno paused and returned to Koneko's bed. She leaned close and tilted Koneko's chin up so that their eyes met. "Most importantly, after he embarrassed us and put us through a great deal of pain… he held us, he comforted us, protected us. He forgave us, Koneko-chan. That's the difference between revenge and discipline. Anyone can lash out when someone wrongs them. _That_ is what takes true strength. _That_ is what makes a trustworthy man."

Koneko readily assented with an emphatic nod.

"And that's why I'm so crazy about him." Akeno added. "I'd do almost anything to be with him. I… I lost my head for a bit." She whispered. "Listen, I don't expect you to forgive me, so I won't ask. But there is one more thing I want to ask you to do for me."

Koneko felt strange. On the one hand, Akeno had been her idol, someone she strove to be like, someone she respected and loved. On the other hand, she had carelessly and perilously blundered in her analysis of Issei. Not only that, she had stooped so low as to spy on them and then even shared that private moment with Rias too.

 _Do I care what she wants anymore? I don't even know. When she warned me about Issei that may have been just her caring about Rias… and me. Just a mistake. And maybe when she spied on us, she wanted to make sure I was okay… that Issei didn't go too far. That was a mistake too. Though a big one. Issei told me I made a big mistake too...'but not an unforgiveable one.' I should at least hear her out._

Akeno grew nervous when Koneko didn't respond, but steeled herself waiting.

Finally Koneko asked, "What is it?" in a tone that made it clear she hadn't agreed to anything yet.

 _Last chance to back out. I could tell Issei she declined…_

"Tonight…. At bedtime. Issei is going to give me another spanking…" She announced.

Koneko looked at her in surprise. "But you said he forgave you…"

"He did. But that first spanking was for spying on you two… and for sharing your private affairs with Rias… this one… this one is for misleading you." Akeno blushed softly.

"Oh." Koneko answered not sure what to say. "Do you want me to ask him for mercy? Not to punish you?" she asked slowly unsure where this was going and highly unsure if she would grant such a selfish request.

"No, no!" Akeno quickly interjected. "No, there's no getting out of this. I have to face the music. I've earned it, and I wouldn't want to disappoint Issei or you by asking something so shameful." She shook her head disgusted as though it were beneath her. "What I want to ask you…" She requested slowly. "Is… will you please… witness…it?"

"What!?" Koneko asked shocked. "You want me to watch?!" Her mouth hung open dumbfounded. "I-I'd be just as bad as you spying! I can't do that!"

"No, it's not at all the same! Listen, this would be… something everyone knows about. Well, I mean, I'm aware of it. Issei too. He said… said it would be okay."

Koneko shook her head. "You don't need to do that. I don't need to see it. It's private… it's… good enough that it happens." She said quickly.

Akeno sighed. "It's… another part of my punishment," She admitted. "Issei said that since I wronged you and watched you and couldn't keep it a secret…it's only fair that you have the same option. You could witness my punishment… and if…if you wanted… you could humiliate me in front of all our friends…" She gulped wondering if Koneko would do exactly that. "And… well if you say no, Issei might suspect that I convinced you not to come…" she looked a little frightened at the possibility. _I never considered that she might refuse…_

 _Issei is really angry at her…_ Koneko realized. _He's not letting her off easy. Not just punishing her either, it's psychological punishment too. Forcing her to admit her sins to me. Forcing her to ask me to watch while knowing that I could destroy her reputation at a whim if I accept. I hope I never do anything that pushes Issei to go that far!_

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll witness it."

"Ten O'clock, Issei's room." Akeno stated neutrally.

She stood and bowed.

"Thank you… and… I'm sorry…"

Then she swept out of the room.


	17. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

Bzzzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzzzt!

Issei lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Today had been absolutely crazy. _I wonder if I would have even gotten up, let alone ran out in the rain if I had known how this would all end up?_ Bzzzzzzzzzt! _Well, maybe it's better this way, a lot of things were resolved that left unchecked might have grown out of hand._

Bzzzzzzzzzt!

"Alright! Can't I even have one moment to gather my thoughts!" _I gotta turn off that stupid notification reminder!_ He rolled onto his side and stretched out his arm as far as it would reach. His fingertips just barely reached his vibrating phone. He tried desperately to drag it toward him, but after a valiant effort succeeded only in batting it off the nightstand onto the floor.

Cursing under his breath, he rolled over twice and reached out to the floor but snatched his hand back just in time to regain his balance and prevent himself from rolling off the bed onto the floor. His heart thumped a mile a minute as though he had almost plummeted into a bottomless chasm. He sighed and snatched the phone from the floor rolling back to the safety of the middle of the bed. "This had better be important." He mumbled aloud.

He swiped open the lock screen and typed the pin 1299. _So easy to remember. Akeno's bust measurement is 102 cm, Rias' is 99. Take out the 0 to make a 4-digit pin and….._ The phone made a little snapping noise and unlocked. "How do I know those measurements?" He asked himself mockingly. "I'll never telllllll."

Incoming text from Koneko: "Honest_ 3 'I'm so sorry, onii-sama. 2nd verse says it better than I can.' And a frowning kitty emoticon."

 _Hmm_. Issei tapped the mp3 which opened almost immediately and listened.

( www youtube com/watch?v=eEDZDE7ftj8 - If you'd like to hear it)

The song gave the impression of a fragile soul baring itself against the elements. As he listened, several lines jumped out at him.

"Can you see  
Honest questions in my heart this hour  
Opening like a flower  
To the rain?  
And do you know the silent sorrow  
Of a never ending journey  
Through the pain?"

 _Sometimes it's so hard to say what you're feeling…_ Issei thought. _And you're afraid what the reaction will be to it. It feels like every day is painful, and all you do is hold it in to protect those who would worry and to protect yourself from those who wouldn't understand. Oh here comes the second verse. The one she wanted me to pay attention to…_

Do you know  
The story from the start?  
And do you know me  
Like you've always told me?  
Do you see  
The whispers in my heart against your kindness  
My eternal blindness  
Do you see?

 _Oh, Koneko-chan. Are you still beating yourself up over this? It was a mistake… Akeno misled you, and you were afraid. She must have just finished talking to you. You have to forgive yourself and let this go… I see something that you don't…Your heart isn't evil because you doubted me._

Do you see a brighter day for me?  
Another day?  
A day?  
Do you wonder what's in store for me?  
The cure for me?  
The way?

Oh look down see the tears I've cried  
Lives I've lived  
The deaths I've died  
You died them too  
And all for me

 _Yes, I do. Things will get better from here. And eventually, I hope you'll be happy knowing this family loves you. I love you. I'll do my best to watch over you like a big brother should. I see your tears; I know you're sorry. And when you hurt; I hurt with you… Just like the song says._

 _What's that song…what's that song…?_ Issei quickly pulled up Google Chrome and googled the opening lines… "Yes! That's the one!" He searched for it in his music library and sent it off to her with a short message triple checking and fixing a number of unhelpful autocorrections.

...

Once Akeno had gone. Koneko sat on her bed. Her eyes were closed, her soft lips curved in a depressed frown. Guilt consumed her as Akeno's words echoed in mocking tones across her mind. "Forget everything I suggested to you. None of it is true. I'm quite sure now that everything I told you yesterday was false." _Poor Issei-sama. I made him suffer for nothing. All of Akeno's assumptions were wrong. Issei didn't do anything to me, and I was so quick to make him a villain. I was so quick to betray him. How can I think he's bad when I'm the one acting like the villain?_

Beep-beep. Beep. Beep-beep. Beep.

Koneko snatched her phone from her lap anxious to see Issei's reply. _He won't think I'm childish to use music to explain myself, right? Did he get what I meant?_

Incoming text from Issei: " 3 'I meant it when I said I forgive you. I won't let it come between us. Vs 1, end of vs 2, chorus' And a winking emoticon."

Her eyes grew wide. _He sent me a—!_ She hit the mp3 so hard the phone nearly shattered in her hands. She waited anxiously as the song began to play.

(www youtube com/watch?v=nMsZ6wkZWhA \- If you'd like to hear it)

We all have a weakness  
But some of ours are easy to identify.

 _Mine sure is…Issei seems to be strong all the time though…_

Look me in the eye  
And ask for forgiveness;  
We'll make a pact to never speak that word again  
Yes you are my friend.

 _Oh, Issei-sama. How do you always know exactly what to say…? A single grateful tear rolled down her right cheek. I'm already forgiven, huh? And we don't have to talk about it anymore, because we're friends…_

So when weakness turns my ego up  
I know you'll count on the me from yesterday

 _She chuckled. Literally. He came and admitted he had the same struggle with fear that I did, but when I forgave him, he trusted that I meant it, and I'd respect him just like I did the him from the day before. Nailed that one._

If I turn into another  
Dig me up from under what is covering  
The better part of me  
Sing this song  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone.

 _This part's not about him. It's to reassure me. She realized thoughtfully. He sees me as a good girl, and if I mess up; he'll find the true me underneath all the mistakes. He'll stick by me, and we can trust each other even if that's all we have… End of verse two coming up…_

So when sickness turns my ego up  
I know you'll act as a clever medicine.

 _Ha! Cause my song asked "Do you wonder what's in store for me, the cure for me?" He'll be the medicine to cure me. Wonder if he means himself… or spankings… she swallowed anxiously._

She listened to the whole song again smiling then assigned it to him as a ringtone. She glanced at the clock _eight fifty-seven_ , and flopped back onto her bed. _An hour still._ Beep-beep. Beep. Beep-beep. Be— She opened the text.

Incoming text from Issei: "Wanna talk?"

She quickly tapped out: "I'm ok now. Ty 4 understanding."

Incoming text from Issei: "If ur sure. I'm gonna go 4 a walk in the grounds bhind the house. Feel free 2 join me if u like."

 _Hm. He's going for a walk at nine O'clock? That's kinda weird. Maybe he just needs to be alone and think for a bit… Well he asked me to join him. Well maybe he was just offering because that song I sent him is a little emo… or maybe not. He's always honest with me._ She tossed her phone onto the nightstand, pulled open her dresser drawer and selected a pair of short pajama shorts sky blue with fancy cursive Zzz's in white scattered across them. She pulled them on, stepped into a pair of flip-flops and shoved her phone into her pocket as she rushed out her bedroom door.

When she reached the back porch, Issei was leaning against the railing typing on his phone.

"We all have a weakness…!" Koneko scrambled to silence her phone as the ringtone blared in her pocket.

Issei's head whipped around at the sound. He grinned when he recognized the lyrics and waved to a scarlet-cheeked Koneko to join him.

Koneko slipped her phone back into her pocket and hurried over to meet him.

"Isn't it amazing how sometimes you can't put what you're feeling into words… and then you hear a song…and it just captures it perfectly?"

A natural smile curved her lips. "I know _exactly_ what you mean."

"That's one of my favorite songs, ya know?" he told her.

Her smile increased slightly. "I never heard it before… but I like it."

"It makes me feel more relaxed. Reminds me that everyone makes mistakes, but that's not what's important. It's important that we remember who they really are, and that our bonds are strong enough to survive them. You gotta stick by the people you love even when they mess up. After all, you're gonna pray they do the same for you when it's your turn to screw up." He chuckled.

Koneko nodded her tender smile twinkling in her eyes.

"I see you didn't walk very far." She pointed out.

He winked. "You caught me. I hung around a bit hoping you'd change your mind."

"I'm glad I did."

Issei rested a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, there's something we need to do. We can talk on the way."

Koneko stretched her arms as high as she could and let out a cute little yawn. She blinked and smiled stepping onto the ground following Issei as he headed toward the back gate. When she caught up with him, she asked, "So what did you think of my song?"

"Wanna call my phone and see?" He asked.

Her eyes widened, "You didn't!" She reached into her hip pocket.

Issei placed his hand on hers to stop her. She blushed and looked up.

"No, I didn't. I was just joking." He admitted.

"Oh." She blushed and frowned slightly feeling childish. She let her hand fall to her side, but to her surprise Issei's fell with it.

"It's just that it's too quiet. I'd never hear your call if I used it." He shrugged apologetically.

"That's true, I didn't think about that."

 _She seems in better spirits. Was that mean? I was just joking a bit._ He squeezed her hand warmly and smiled when their eyes met. "I thought it was very you." He told her. When she looked up confused, he explained, "The you deep down. I mean. Like, here's the thing, you're very good at covering up your emotions and ignoring insults and teasing. You're strong and for the most part go with the flow. But I think some of that is for show."

She raised an eyebrow. "For show?"

"Mhm." He agreed with himself. "Maybe that isn't the right word… it's more like a defense mechanism. It's easier to play off emotionless, than to let it show and have to worry about how people will react. Will they feel bad? Will they think you're weak? Will they make fun of you? If you don't react, they've got nothing to go on, and you don't have to worry."

"Hm." Koneko thought aloud. "I never really thought about it. Sometimes it's hard to ignore everything, but I don't wanna worry Rias-sama. I'll be okay, but she doesn't need anything more on her plate."

"Yup." Issei agreed. "That's very you."

Koneko glanced up at him as he closed the gate behind them and stepped into a slightly more woodsy area. _He's not trying to get a reaction, just speaking his mind. Hmm._

"But underneath all of that strength you show for her and for yourself, I think your heart is a little more fragile. You're afraid to share your inner thoughts because someone might trample them. And you're afraid to look foolish too. You want Rias-sama to see you as a grown up."

"Well, she does kinda treat me like a kid…" Koneko replied sheepishly.

"A bit." He acknowledged. "The thing is she doesn't want you to ever doubt that you'll always have her to rely on."

"I know." She agreed confidently.

Issei smiled. "I think being wrong about me, makes you doubt yourself too. Do you think those 'whispers in your heart' are evil? Selfish?"

Koneko bowed her head ashamed. "Y—!"

"No!" Issei cut her off startling her. "You wanted to protect Rias-sama. You wanted to protect yourself. That's not wrong! Maybe I haven't been the best role-model, and thanks to that you had more reason to believe Akeno than you did me. I don't blame you for that. Akeno can be very convincing when she wants to be."

Koneko giggled.

"Hm?" he asked.

"She said the same thing about you."

"Heh." Issei huffed. "I suppose I do have a little sway"

"Sore bottoms are pretty convincing." Koneko replied a little sarcastically.

Issei stared at her in surprise.

Koneko looked up, analyzed his face, and realized she must have said that out loud. Her face turned crimson. "Sorry, I…I—!" She stuttered anxiously, but Issei laughed. He tried to stop, but couldn't and was soon out of breath.

When he finally recovered, Koneko was giggling as well. "I guess you've got me there!" he quipped.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." She said embarrassed.

"It's a fair point!" He paused looking around. The sun was quickly sinking out of sight, but he knew where he was going. "But at least you had good intentions. She…" He shook his head.

"What do you—?" Koneko started to ask but stopped short. _I feel like Issei thinks I know something I don't…but I'm supposed to. Was Akeno supposed to tell me some… oh my god! What if it wasn't an accident! But why would she…_

"Ah, here we are. This'll do."

"What?" Koneko asked. "What were you looking for?" she decided to tuck that thought away until ten O'clock when Issei would deal with it.

"Willow." Issei answered seriously.

"Why?"

"I need your help with this." He pulled a jackknife from his pocket and handed it to her.

Koneko took it and pulled open the blade then closed it and slipped it into her pocket. "What do you want me to do?" she asked curiously.

"Choose a branch. A long one, still green, that starts a little thicker and ends nice and thin but still looks durable."

Koneko's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Uh… okay." She moved her head back and forth looking for something matching his description. "I'm too short." She whined. "Did you choose the only willow in the world that grew straight up and has no low branches?"

Chuckling, Issei reached under her arms and lifted her like a child.

"Eeee!" Koneko squealed as she was lifted into the air and set on his shoulders. "You could have warned me!" she huffed, but that only made him laugh harder. "You forgot to bring a flash light; how are we supposed to see?"

"I didn't forget. I had you in mind for this job before I started." He explained still smiling.

"What do you mean?" she looked confused.

"You can see in the dark." He reminded her.

"I can…oh!" she glared. "You should have said something earlier! Put me down!"

"No, go ahead. I'll wait."

"But I have to take my shorts off!" she cried shrilly.

"What? Why?"

"Cause… cause my tail will get all scrunched." She explained pouting.

"Well, you've got something on underneath right?" he asked exasperated.

"O-of course!" she swatted the top of his head.

"Ow, hey! Just for that, I'm not letting you down. Go ahead and take them off!"

"But…but!"

"Nope." He cut her off impudently.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed annoyed. "Fine!" She grabbed hold of the willow tree and stood up on Issei's shoulders. She pulled her shorts down one side at a time with her free hand and stepped out of them. "Don't you dare look!" she warned.

Issei struggled not to laugh so he could stand steadily. "It's not like I haven't seen it before." He reminded her.

"Tha-that's different! Agh!" she shot back losing her balance and falling forward.

Issei caught her under her knees and back.

Blushing and pouting, Koneko stared up at him. Her cat ears twitched and her tail peeking out from the top of her panties pointed straight out fur on end.

"I've got you! Don't worry!" Issei assured her.

"Ugh, just let me finish what I was doing." She retorted in a mildly embarrassed and somewhat bratty tone. She climbed back up on his shoulders.

"Don't you want your shorts?" He asked holding them up to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Like you said, nothing you haven't seen before." Her keen feline eyes easily picked out every detail of the tree even in the dark. She selected a long thin branch and shook it. It sprung back and forth, but didn't break. It grew thicker as it got closer to the trunk, and the end was thinner, but not so thin it would snap. "I found one like you wanted." She called pleased.

"Good, here's the knife." He had taken it out of her shorts pocket and held it up to her. "Cut it down. And then I'll let you down."

Koneko obediently sawed at the live branch until she was nearly through. Then she bent the end back and forth until it snapped free. "Okay, I got it." She announced.

Issei reached up offering his hand for balance.

Koneko closed the knife and handed it to him.

Issei quickly pocketed it, and took her hand squatting low so she could slip off his shoulder to the ground. "Lemme see?" he asked.

She handed him the branch. He wiggled the ends up and down testing its springiness and durability. "Perfect!" he announced.

Koneko beamed pleased.

He handed it back to her with the knife. "Can you cut off the twigs and the little buds near the end?"

Frowning curiously, Koneko began to follow his instructions.

"Do a good job, make sure it's as smooth as you can get it." He instructed.

Koneko, nodded increasing her focus on the task. She wanted him to praise her again. Her boosted senses helped her to see and feel even the slightest height differences and smooth them out with the blade. It took several minutes, but when she was finally sure it was perfect, she handed it to him with a smile.

Issei curled his pointer finger around the thick end and drew it from one end to the other. Not a single twig or bud or even raised ridge remained anywhere on the branch. It felt as though it had grown smooth and bare. His eyes widened as he turned back to Koneko impressed. "Wow! Well done, nee-chan! It's perfect!"

"Nyan!" she replied happily.

Issei glanced at his phone. "nine forty, okay plenty of time, but let's head back."

Koneko nodded once and followed nearly walking into Issei who had stopped.

"Nii-sama?" She asked.

"Oh, would you lead the way? Your eyes are better for this than mine."

Koneko smiled, took his hand, and headed down the path. It felt good to have him rely on her even for something simple. _He trusts me._ She realized.

Every few steps, he swung the branch quickly through the air. It made a harsh whirring sound each time, and finally Koneko understood what the purpose of the walk had been.

"Th-that's for Akeno-sempai…?" She asked very quietly. "Isn't it?"

Issei winked at her. "Well it's not for you!"

"I…I knew that!" she cried a little too shrilly.

Issei smothered a chuckle noting that Koneko's left hand slipped behind her and lightly rubbed her panty-covered rear.

After a few minutes of walking, Issei broke the silence. "Koneko-chan…I know we've had our differences." He began.

Koneko glanced up at him for a moment, but didn't feel a need to confirm the obvious.

"And more recently, our relationship has changed." He added. "But I feel closer to you now. And… that's good, right?"

Koneko nodded wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, you see..." He groaned frustrated at his own awkwardness. "Ugh. Ya know, I'm no good at this. Saying the right things at the right time. So I'll just say it straight out. Bear with me, if it's less than perfect."

She smiled a little. "It's better to just be honest anyways…" she blushed a little not finishing the sentence. _"Isn't that what you taught me?"_

Issei agreed gratefully. "Listen, I don't want our relationship to be just about me punishing you if you make mistakes." Both their cheeks turned pink. "I want a lot more actually." He stopped and turned to face her.

Koneko came to a stop as well. Her tail flicked back and forth anxiously as she met his eyes questioningly.

"I want to be someone you can come to with questions about…about anything. I want to hear about your dreams and your goals, and I want to see who you are. I want to learn about what you like and what you don't like. I want to discuss your thoughts about important things…. And about things that don't matter. Who are you? I want you to teach me about yourself. So I can be a better big brother to you. So I can be someone who's good for you. So I can be… someone worthy of your trust…"

Issei trailed off feeling a bit foolish for being so emotional. _I've gone and made a big deal out of this. I meant what I said, but I didn't want to push her too far too fast. Too much pressure might make her step back reflexively…_

Koneko was touched by his speech. _He really cares about me… He's not just putting up with me, or punishing me as a chore or something. He said he wants to get to know me._ "You want to earn my trust?" She asked incredulous.

Issei nodded seriously.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's me who needs to earn back _your_ trust! I blew it…big time." He started to interrupt, but she cut across him. "When you agreed to…" She breathed in and out. "…spank me instead of throwing me out. I realized you were a good person. You couldn't be what Akeno was afraid you were. You didn't give up on me like you should've." She sighed. "When you went to the trouble of talking everything out with me even though I know you must have been so mad at me… I knew…, or maybe I remembered…that you've never tried to hurt me. Just like you said before.

"Issei-onii-sama… you already have my trust. I'm sorry I broke yours." Her ears lowered. "Really…really sorry."

Issei was beaming. "I forgave you," he reminded her. "And I punished you. Thoroughly. You don't need to carry that weight anymore." He rested his hand on her shoulder. "I mean it. You recognized your mistake. You made it right by apologizing and accepting the consequences. You and me… we're good again." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "Really. I want you to forgive yourself for this."

Koneko bowed humbly. She tried to thank him, but her words caught in her throat, and she feared that she would start crying uncontrollably if she managed to choke the words out. _Issei-onii-sama… this is the real you that Rias loves. I'm so lucky to have someone like you care about me._ Unable to speak, she reached up to the hand on her shoulder and gently guided it to her heart. She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand lightly.

When their eyes met again, there was a new intimacy between them: a trust and a vulnerability had been unlocked. Hand in hand they stepped up to the back porch, entered through the back door, and headed toward Issei's room.


	18. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

Akeno arrived at Issei's door at nine fifty-five. She had no interest in possible further punishment for being late. She waited outside his door counting the passing seconds. She had decided to dress simply. There was no point in dressing seductively if Koneko was going to be there. Instead, she wore soft, pink cotton pajama pants with little puffball sheep scattered across them and a white scoop-neck tank top without a bra. The outfit was soft and comfortable and probably just what she would need after tonight's ordeal. _He said come at ten sharp. He didn't say I could come early… I'd better wait_. When the clock struck ten exactly she knocked on his door.

"Come in." came the soft command from inside.

Akeno pushed the door open and stepped in. She froze for a moment as she felt her power drain the moment she entered the room. Her eyes traveled jealously across nekomata Koneko snuggled up on Issei's lap.

Koneko calmly turned her head toward the door. Her eyes blazed furiously when she met Akeno's gaze. She couldn't shake the thought that Akeno might have purposely led her to sabotage Issei-sama. Now that they were face to face, the very idea infuriated her. Her tail stood straight every hair standing on end. She hissed barely above a whisper.

 _She's really upset._ Akeno noted. _Did Issei say something to…?_

"Close the door, Akeno." Issei ordered.

"Yes, sir." She replied automatically turning to obey.

Koneko's left eyebrow raised, and she cocked her head to the side curiously eyeing Akeno, but she said nothing.

Akeno turned back to the cuddling duo on Issei's bed waiting for her next order.

"Do you have anything to say to, our guest?" Issei asked pointedly.

"Yes, sir." Akeno blushed turning her eyes to Koneko's. "First, though you probably won't believe me… I really am sorry for what I did to you. I have no excuse for myself. It was purely motivated by selfishness, and I feel terribly ashamed as both your friend and upperclassman."

Koneko's tail softened into a gentle curve. Her eyes still displayed anger, but the admission had a positive effect at least Akeno noted.

Issei nodded. "Well said." He stroked the top of Koneko's head softly addressing her. "Koneko-chan, I do believe that Akeno is sorry for what she's done to you and to us. And if not, she will be very soon." Koneko and Akeno shared a glance both gulping in the shared understanding of what that meant. "She agreed to invite you to see her pay for her transgressions which she is submitting to somewhat willingly in hopes that you will see that she is truly sorry and might forgive her."

Koneko turned to Issei and nodded her understanding.

Issei continued, "That's up to you to decide, but I hope you'll at least consider it once she has been sufficiently disciplined."

Akeno blushed again. Her eyes flicked from Koneko to Issei. She forced herself to breathe slow and deeply.

"Issei-sama… may I cast a sound barrier?" she asked tentatively.

"Hmm. Well as you're aware, Koneko-chan's spanking this morning wasn't very private." Koneko's face flushed. "So I'm not sure how fair that would be."

Akeno's eyes widened in disbelief. She hung her head only partially surprised. _Everyone will hear me being punished_. Akeno trembled at the thought. _How can I show my face after this?_ She watched Koneko tug on Issei's sleeve and look up at him. They exchanged a few words and Issei nodded. _Wha-what's she going to do to make this worse...?_ She wondered.

"Go ahead and tell her," Issei encouraged Koneko.

The catgirl turned to her and explained, "I asked Issei-sama to let you cast the barrier…." She trailed off shyly. "He…he said it was okay if I wanted you to." She finished.

Akeno stood enveloped in shock.

She sniffled and fell to her knees humbled by her junior's generosity, bowing her head to the floor. "Thank you!" she cried unable to hold back a little sob of relief. "Thank you, Koneko-chan! I won't forget your kindness. I…" she closed her eyes. "I don't deserve it."

Koneko nodded her acceptance. "I know how it feels to know that everyone knows…" A tear of shame slipped from Koneko's left eye, but she quickly swiped it away.

Unadulterated guilt sucked Akeno's breath away. Her cheeks colored and she hung her head. _Her punishment that everyone heard… was my fault._ "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" Akeno repeated.

Issei motioned for Akeno to cast the spell. She turned, summoned her magic and in moments had cast a powerful barrier that would prevent anyone outside from hearing what happened within Issei's room. She turned back toward the bed.

Issei nodded.

"Alright," Issei conducted, "Let's get started, no point in drawing this out." He squeezed Koneko's shoulder gently and whispered something to her. Koneko nodded and slipped off his lap landing lightly on her feet and padded off to Issei's desk. As she pulled out the chair and slipped into it, Issei looked up at Akeno, held his hand out to her and crooked back his index and middle finger twice gesturing for her to approach.

With each step, Akeno's heartbeat quickened. Her breathing grew quick and shallow. Her stomach fluttered as he reached out to her. She took his hand and obediently stood at his side.

"Good girl." He whispered so only she could hear it.

Akeno's heart fluttered now too. He was encouraging her because he approved of her decision to make this up to Koneko.

"Stand still." He ordered softly as his thumbs slipped into the waistband of her cottony pajama pants. If he was surprised to meet bare skin, he didn't show it. He grasped the elastic band and slowly tugged them below her waist unhurriedly pulling them over the curve of her hips and rear, and lowering them toward her knees. The soft fabric gradually revealed even softer, creamy hips and thighs.

Koneko's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Akeno's bare thighs beneath her pajama pants. _Hmm, maybe she does understand some of what she put me… us through._ She had to give Akeno a little credit. It took guts to deny herself the tiny hope of softening the blows with panties.

Issei couldn't help admiring the shapely hips. Her pubic hair was entirely shaved allowing just a glance of her sex visible between curvy thighs. _In just a minute those luscious curves will be lying across my lap!_ He reached up and took her hand gently tugging her forward.

Akeno submissively tipped herself over and gracefully lowered herself onto Issei's knees.

Koneko gasped at the still very well defined crimson stripes evident on Akeno's cheeks and down the backs of her thighs. Though she had seen them earlier, the bright lighting in Issei's bedroom revealed just how severely she'd already been chastised. Issei flashed her a sadly sympathetic smile. He too was wondering how much those welts would contribute to her upcoming punishment.

Koneko wrung her tail tightly as she watched Issei settle Akeno into a very familiar position. One that would put her off balance and render any attempt at escape futile. His hand lowered onto her firm, reddened cheeks and began to caress them in small slow circles. Koneko remembered how the motion awakened the nerves under her bare bottom and sent tingling jolts of anxiety through her.

Akeno gulped, looked up and found Koneko's eyes. "I'm sorry." She mouthed.

Before Koneko could respond, a harsh palm crashed solidly into the center mounds of Akeno's rear. She squeezed her eyes shut; her body jerked forward in response to the pain and surprise.

Koneko stared enthralled as Issei's hand whipped through the air almost too quickly to see and clapped hard into both of Akeno's cheeks. His hand sunk in sending ripples through her skin. The depression reformed into rounded cheeks white from the impact then faded to a slight pink just in time for the palm to zip through the air and collide with the same skin turning it a hair pinker.

"Ouch!" Akeno gasped as the hand came down again this time directly assaulting one of those long, red stripes.

Each time Issei's hand delivered another punishing blow, Koneko's tail snapped rigidly in her hands. The scene of discipline gripped her; she found herself strangely unable to look away. Akeno danced on Issei's lap her cries growing more insistent with each slap. Koneko couldn't believe how much of Akeno's bottom Issei's hand could cover in one smack. She absentmindedly, reached a hand back to her rear remembering how Issei's strict hands had cupped almost her entire cheek with each lick.

Issei unsatisfied with the results so far began aiming powerful strokes into the belt marks on her thighs. Akeno burst into tears as Issei spanked those angry weals one, two, three, four times in the exact same spot, singling out the tender areas that drew a stronger reaction from his hapless target.

Each time Issei targeted her thighs, Koneko winced, slowly drawing her tail up to cover her eyes. She was quickly building sympathy for the squirming, sobbing girl. She noticed with each slap, Akeno jerked forward, and her breasts swung freely under her shirt. She felt a strange tingling in her own rear as well as she remembered the effects of those stinging smacks. Her stomach began to flutter in fear of finding herself over Issei's lap next even though she knew she hadn't done anything wrong.

She watched glistening tears spill from Akeno's eyes, flow down her cheeks, and drip to the carpeted floor. Issei was merciless and emphatic with each stroke, delivering measured and purposeful pain to his charge. Koneko blushed as Akeno's violent rocking on Issei's lap caused her right breast to slip free of her top. Issei didn't notice though far too focused on the task at hand. He ignored her sobbing. He ignored her pleading which had begun several moments ago as well.

Issei grunted with the effort as he peppered Akeno's backside with quick hard slaps. The red handprints were beginning to fill in the creamy lines between the stripes left from her earlier whipping.

"No! Ouch! Please, Issei!" Akeno urgently begged as the cascade of punishment fell again and again driving her passed any hope of dignity.

His heavy palm swept from below walloping the lowest part of her cheeks and the tender joint between them and her thighs.

"Owww! I'm s—sorry!"

He turned his hand and immediately brought it down like a crash of thunder across her upper right cheek.

"I—I'll be g-g-good—Ow-ow!—Ouch!—Please!" she pleaded through a torrent of painful cracks covering her left and right cheeks.

Finally when Koneko thought she couldn't stand to watch anymore, Issei's hand seemed to fall in slow motion. When it met her tender skin, there was no explosive cry of pain, no gunshot echo. He was caressing her sore cheeks. She sighed in relief. She couldn't wait for Issei to comfort the poor girl.

Akeno wept freely.

Issei's hand moved to her back gently rubbing helping to console her. After several moments, he lifted her gently to a sitting position on his knee and hugged her holding her loosely to his chest. Her arms slipped around his neck, and she drowned his shirt in her tears.

Koneko noted with surprise that Issei wasn't praising her for being strong. Or telling her all was forgiven. She felt sad for Akeno. Those words had given her strength and closure while he comforted her.

Issei continued to rub her back and hold her until Akeno's sobs had quieted.

"Is lying to me ever okay?" He asked her gently.

"N-no… master." She replied quickly in a whisper.

" _Master?"_ Koneko wondered.

"Are you ever going to lie to me again?" He insisted.

Akeno felt like a scolded toddler as she repeated, "No, sir. I'll be good."

Issei nodded his approval and kissed the top of her head.

"Good girl." He praised her. "You've done very well so far."

Koneko and Akeno's ears perked up at the words 'so far.'

Akeno pulled back from him searching his eyes.

"That was for lying to me this morning, dear. For that, you are now forgiven."

Akeno gulped at the implications.

Koneko froze as she reached the same realization. _Her punishment for what she did to me hasn't even started yet!_

Fresh tears bubbled up in Akeno's eyes. She leaned forward and despondently hugged Issei.

"I'll be…be good." She promised desperately.


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII**

Issei slipped his left arm around her middle back and gently combed the fingers of his right hand through her hair.

"You knew, Akeno, that you were going to be punished for lying to me. I told you as much this morning didn't I?" he asked gently.

 _I forgot!_ He felt her nod against his chest.

"Then it shouldn't come as a surprise that we aren't finished yet." He continued straightforwardly.

"I-I've learned my…my lesson, Master." Sniffle. "Ple-please…have mercy!" she whispered in response.

Issei stopped stroking her back and sternly replied. "Now, Akeno-chan. Did getting spanked for lying count as punishment for what you put Koneko and myself through?"

She shook her head sniffling.

"And do you think what you did is worthy of punishment?"

Akeno turned her head slowly toward Koneko. Her junior had tensed. She was watching her intently. _My response here is important to her… regardless of what happens after._ She realized. _If I say, 'no.' is there any chance he might just forgive me?_ Her lips curled in disgust. _Koneko won't forgive me if I won't acknowledge what I did to her was wrong…_ She fought with herself. _Are the rules of a session in play? I've been acting like they are, but—if he thinks I'm lying…_ She shuddered. _If he doesn't think I'm lying, he might be disappointed in me. He might punish me for failing to see the error of my ways…It doesn't matter; I'm guilty. I've had it with these games._

"Akeno!" Issei called when she remained silent for over a minute.

"Y-yes, Issei-s-sama?" She asked pulled from her thoughts.

"Do you think you deserve to be punished for what you did?" he asked exasperated.

She breathed in and out quickly several times.

"Y-yes…y-yes, sir." She managed to squeak out taking the plunge.

Issei's gaze passed to Koneko who had noticeably relaxed in response to Akeno's answer. "Why?" he asked returning to rubbing her back.

 _That's obvious! Why is he asking these pointless questions! If it's just to convince me, he already ha— It's for Koneko… He's giving me a chance to lay out for her exactly what I think I deserve to be punished for. He must have figured out too that she doesn't know it wasn't an accident. He's giving me one more chance._ She took a breath. _Thank you, Issei._

"Because…because I betrayed my friends." She sighed. "Because I let my selfishness and jealousy and… and fear push me to hurt people I care about."

Koneko's tail twitched back and forth, her ears lowered slightly. Akeno's words were hitting a little too close to home. _It's the same thing I did._

"Because I purposely misled someone who respected me, kn-knowing full well the consequences would be possibly more than one destroyed friendship… and maybe really painful too." Akeno extricated herself from Issei. She scooched off of his lap ignoring the pain it caused, stepped out of her pajama pants, and approached a wide-eyed Koneko.

Her steps slowed as the distance closed. Akeno gracefully dropped to her knees so she would be about Koneko's height. "Koneko-chan, I don't think I will be able to make up for this. I told you before, I didn't expect you to forgive me, but I left out the main reason." She paused letting the silence hang. "I hurt you on purpose. I pushed you to ruin the relationship you were starting to form with Issei on the probability that it would also ruin his relationship with Rias. With the two of you out of the way, I could probably seduce him."

Koneko's ears stood straight; her tail violently curled and uncurled. Her eyes filled with explosive anger. _I knew this… I knew… why does it feel like such a punch in the stomach? I kept thinking she would deny it. No… the one person I trusted with my problems…not you, Akeno._

Issei was on the verge of intervening, but waited quietly to see if they could settle this between them. _Good. No more half-truths. Everything out in the open at last. Good girl. Please try to understand Koneko-chan! She caught herself in the trap she set for you…_

"You—!" She hissed. "You—!" An angry growl this time. "You…" A defeated yowl. "…never even cared what happened to me or Rias… did you?"

Akeno closed her eyes in shame.

"I thought that you and me, and me and Rias, and me and Issei would all be on good terms. I…I knew Rias would forgive you in time, even if she found out what you said wasn't true. She loves you dearly." She sighed again. Explaining the depth of her depravity made her feel lower than dirt. "I guessed as well that with time Issei would forgive you too. He… he has that kind of strength. Rias would eventually come around and forgive Issei though perhaps she would keep him at arm's length. By the time all of you and Issei patched things up, he and I would be together with no competition…" She trailed off.

Koneko stared at her as though she were a stranger. Her eyes gilded with tears failing to hide the raw hurt within them. She swallowed to prevent herself from choking on the lump in her throat. _Is this… is this the pain Issei felt when he watched me betray him?_

"I-I'll _always_ care—"

"Stop!" Koneko ordered desperately. "Tell me how I'm supposed to believe that?" She demanded angrily. "How can you expect me to believe anything you say?" she asked her voice squeaking half-way through.

"I… can't…" Akeno returned lamely. "I don't dare. All I can do…" She bowed her face to the floor and continued in a quiet, miserable tone, "…is tell you…tell you and pray that someday you believe me."

Rage flooded Koneko's heart. _She purposely sabotaged my friendship with Issei, with Rias. She didn't care that it might destroy our friendship as well. At least I thought I was being truthful… she did this knowingly! This could have gone so much worse. Issei-sama… he's a saint._ She glanced at him for a moment. _He talked to Rias and straightened out the damage I did. He agreed to let Akeno redeem herself and punished her this morning. He forgave me and fixed our relationship and only at the cost of me admitting my mistake and accepting the consequences…and now, he's giving Akeno a chance to redeem herself to me too._ She paused slowly, reaching out and resting her hand on Akeno's bowed head.

 _This is the moment… the same moment Issei and I shared. It's my decision to rebuild our friendship or forever tear it to pieces._ She shared a knowing look with Issei who was tensely waiting for her response. _He can sense that she and I are standing on the precipice just like he and I were._

Akeno jerked slightly as a hand landed on her head. _Will she slap me? Slam my head into the carpet? What's going through her mind?_

"I can't trust you." Koneko said simply. "But… right now... I choose to believe you."

Akeno looked up startled. "R-really?" she asked a bit pathetically Koneko thought.

Koneko nodded. "I am choosing to believe that you are sorry for what you did. I have not decided if I can believe you ever cared about me really after all this. But…I see the evidence of you caring right now." She paused meeting Akeno's eyes solemnly, "…if you have even a shred of respect for me, you will follow _my_ advice this time and accept your punishment. Not just for my sake, but for yours too."

Akeno stared at the floor. _She's right. How could I try to back out now? Well, now she knows everything. The least I can do is try to make up for it a little bit._ She stood up, turned her back to Koneko and deliberately walked back to Issei's side.

He smiled gently at her and whispered, "Good girl."

Akeno flashed a smile but quickly bit her lip realizing what was to come. She started to lower herself back onto Issei's lap, but he blocked her with his forearm. Confused, she raised her eyebrow looking Issei in the eye.

 _Oh no… he wants me over the bed? Is it the belt again! Oh god! I don't know if I can take it!_

"O-over the bedside…?" She asked in a tiny voice.

Issei shook his head again.

Now she really was confused. "Master?"

Issei stood beside her resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to lie down on your back on the bed as if you were going to sleep." He explained pointing to the middle of the bed.

Akeno still didn't understand, but thought it better to obey. She crawled onto the bed to the center, rolled over on her back and lay flat wincing slightly as her rear contacted the comforter. She looked to Issei for approval before resting her head on his pillow. He nodded his assent. She laid back staring up at the ceiling, waiting for her next order.

"Keep your eyes on the ceiling until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, sir."

"Koneko-chan, please bring me what we acquired earlier from the desk drawer."

Akeno's curiosity and dread screamed at her to just take a quick look, but she stayed strong. Picking out a spot of mild water damage on the ceiling and memorizing every millimeter of it.

She heard the soft patter of Koneko's sock-covered feet. Akeno's anxiety bubbled in her stomach. The sound of the drawer opening just feet away echoed like a crash of thunder. There was a little clatter and then the drawer glided closed. Her fear grew stronger as she listened to Issei thanking her and the sound of Koneko returning to her chair. _What… what could it be? He knows this is driving me crazy! It's so cruel to not let me look!_

"Let's get that shirt out of the way, Akeno. And you may not look away from the ceiling." He reminded her.

Akeno flushed, she cursed herself for not wearing a bra. Obediently, she crossed her arms gripping the hem of her shirt and arched her back off the bed pulling the shirt tail up passed her stomach. She paused a moment snatching her last few seconds of dignity. Then, she blew out a breath and pulled it over the abundant curve of her chest and lifted her head slipping the shirt over it before tossing it beside her on the bed. Her breasts jiggled as they slipped from her shirt then flattened slightly against her chest. Soft, pink nipples rapidly hardening in the cool air peaked out at Issei.

Her hands raced to her chest, but a disapproving throat-clearing sound from Issei stopped her. She slowly let her arms fall to her side fully exposing herself again.

 _Why am I so embarrassed? He's seen me before. All of me. And I've bathed with Koneko lots of times too even teased her by comparing our breasts. So why…? But lying here naked… I feel so…exposed and vulnerable._

Issei sat down on the bed beside her. It took everything she had to overcome the overwhelming desire to look at him. She gripped the comforter to prevent herself from covering up.

"Bend your knees." Issei ordered. "And pull them up to your chest."

 _No!_ Akeno screamed mentally. _If I do that… e-everything will be exposed!_ She let out a small groan but didn't move.

"Now, Akeno!" Issei demanded sternly.

"I-it's too embarrassing! Please a-anything… a-any other way…" she pleaded.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion." He replied dangerously.

A loud crack echoed across the room. Issei's hand pressed firmly into the side of her right thigh, where he had slapped it. Akeno's eyes were squeezed shut in pain.

"…Only your obedience." He finished. "Embarrassment is part of the punishment. Perhaps now you'll understand a little of the humiliation you put your friend through, hmm?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Whimpering, Akeno bent her knees and tucked them up against her chest. She folded her forearms across the backs of them to hold them in place. Her rear jutted outward, her thighs parted no matter how tightly she tried to squeeze them together revealing in full the secret petals of her sex. Her body trembled as she felt both Issei's and Koneko's eyes penetrate her innocence.

Koneko listened stoically to the soft sobbing that Issei's normal ears couldn't pick up. Her boosted nekomata hearing could hear the stifled sounds, as much as she felt the vibrations of her trembling in the air. She watched her senior's humiliation not with glee, but with a sordid sense of justice.

Her cheeks colored as she realized, _Issei must have seen… seen everything of mine too when he spanked me without the kitties! I know I lost control and kicked my feet…_ She turned crimson. _He must have…_ Her anger toward Akeno rekindled initiating a sort of 'it's only fair' reaction.

"Akeno-chan, I'll begin your punishment now." Issei began as he got up from the bed standing to her left. Once I have started you may look away from the ceiling." He paused for a moment.

"For selfishly turning your friends against each other, and for purposely misleading Koneko. For completely failing to understand the chaos and heartache you could have caused, not to mention the broken friendships…I have decided you will need a very severe punishment. One that you will never forget so that you will never even _think_ about doing something so utterly irresponsible and despicable again."

Koneko could see the pin pricks in Akeno's eyes. She was on the verge of tears, not from fear, but her guilt was overwhelming her soul. Issei's scolding had her feeling utterly worthless. All of this had been to make her alone seem worthy of his desire and respect. But not only had she lost his trust, but Koneko's too. _If this will win me back some of that…_ Akeno thought, _so be it._

"I'm sorry…" She said with all the sincerity she could muster. Then, "I-I'm ready."

A whirring sound cut through the air like a blade at lightning speed. A quiet thwack quickly followed.

"Ow!" a surprised, high-pitched cry.

Akeno looked down from the ceiling in time to see the long slender switch rear back and whistle forward. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut just before it bit into her tender cheeks again.

"Ah-ha-how!" she squealed even higher and louder each syllable dropping an octave.

Two thin red lines of fire crisscrossed over the apex of her bottom. She wiggled her bottom back and forth trying to lessen the sharp sting. She sniffled softly and squinted her eyes watching Issei's arm wind up for the next slash.

The switch swished through the air whipping across her lower cheeks snapping harshly and bouncing off the soft rosy skin.

"OWWwwwWWww!" her voice slid up and down through the tail end of the cry.

 _Enough warm up_. Issei decided cracking the switch across her cheeks from top to bottom in a flurry of scathing blows allowing her no recovery between.

Akeno's piercing cries came quickly each overlapping the previous with greater urgency and in a higher key until they all began to trail with a quick sob between intervals. Owww-sniff-oww-sob-Ow-sob-OW-sob-OW!

When he finally paused, she was crying like a child, a collage of long low wails. Hot tears were flooding her cheeks; her face screwed up in a grimace of pain.

After several moments, her wails softened to short, quick breaths with eyes closed.

Koneko watched breathlessly as Issei sat on the bed in front of Akeno and leaned passed her pulling his second pillow from beside her head. He slipped his palm under the tippy top of her raised cheeks and tapped them lightly twice. Akeno understood tilting herself a bit further on her back shifting her weight to lift her hips.

"Good girl." Issei praised her as he slipped the second pillow under them. He tapped her outer thigh lightly and she obediently lowered her hips onto the pillow.

 _My butt is pointing more upward now_. She noted sure only that it couldn't be for a pleasant reason. She opened her eyes and through her thighs saw Issei lying on his side perpendicular to her. His left elbow was bent, his palm supporting his head. The evil switch was swishing back and forth in his other hand lazily.

She gulped her eyes following every twist and turn of its tip. Forcing her gaze away from the instrument of her agony, she turned to his face. He had a small smile she noted frowning. _Not happiness or vengeance…Lust!_ She realized all at once. She followed his eyes between her thighs. With her hips propped up, and his head resting casually in his hand her vulva was perfectly eye-level and he was drinking in the view.

Akeno's face burned a deeper crimson than her rear. She couldn't help becoming aroused as sounds and sights from their last intimate encounter flashed across her memory as his words echoed: _"Are you against me enjoying your body even if it is during your punishment?"_ Followed by her hesitant, flustered response: _"N…no…"_

She glanced guiltily at Koneko who didn't seem the least bit disturbed. _Maybe it only feels like he's been staring at me for minutes. Maybe he actually just laid down a second ago_ … She turned back just as the switch swiped downward spiking viciously from the top of her right thigh all the way down to her upper bottom.

"Ow—ow—ow!" She yelped in surprised dropping her right hand from her knee to trace the new vertical line with a feather's touch.

Just as her fingertip reached the end of the line, Issei planted two powerful strokes on her left thigh in the same manner.

"No! Ow—sob—ahhhh" She howled, bringing both hands down to the new marks.

"Akeno!" Issei warned sternly.

"I-I'm sorrrrry!" She pleaded in response. "It hurts…it hurts!" she cried pitifully

"Of course," Issei acknowledged. He turned to Koneko as Akeno's legs dropped onto the bed. "Koneko-chan, I need your assistance please."

"Oh!" Koneko jumped out of her chair startled. She landed easily on her feet and approached the bedside looking at him questioningly.

"Poor little Akeno-chan here can't control herself. Would you kindly stand behind the bed and restrain her hands?"

"No!" Akeno replied quickly. "That's not nec—No!"

Before she had finished the sentence Koneko had slipped behind the bed leaned over Akeno, and took hold of each wrist in one of her hands. She gently but firmly pulled her arms above her head laying them flat on the bed. When Akeno tried to pull back Koneko increased her grip and leaned forward using her weight to lock her wrists in place.

Akeno strained, but had no leverage against Koneko's weight. She sobbed helplessly. Issei shifted his weight and stood to his feet. He walked around the end of the bed and knelt down on it beside her. He hooked his forearm under her calves and pulled her legs back up over her head holding them in place against his shoulder.

Akeno's sobbing grew stronger. She wiggled half-heartedly in every direction but found between the two of them she was fully restrained. Worse now, her legs were held together and Issei was blocking her view to the side so she couldn't see what was happening.

"Ow! Oh! Ow—how—how!" She squalled as the switch lashed her helpless hiny. "No!" "Please!" "PLEASE!" "Ow! No—no—no…" she begged as the onslaught continued. Issei angled the whippy switch back and forth across both cheeks in an alternating downward pattern. He listened to her urgent increasingly desperate cries and surveyed the angry scarlet lines crissing and crossing all over her rear. She was about done. _She can't take much more. Poor thing, the pain must be horrible._

"Koneko-chan?" He called over Akeno's childish wails. "You can let her go, come here, please. I think she'll keep her hands where they belong."

Koneko released Akeno's wrists and scampered over to Issei's side. Akeno's hands flew to her face and she continued bawling into them. Issei and Koneko's eyes met. There was something in Koneko's that Issei understood. Akeno's was being punished and severely for what she did to Koneko. But it wasn't quite the same… _It was easy for me to forgive Koneko earlier…and Akeno too, because I punished them myself. It was more intimate, more personal… Will Koneko be able to get passed this by just watching?_

He shook his head. Koneko frowned. Issei smiled slightly at her confusion. He took a deep breath and held the switch out to her.

Koneko froze for a moment eyes wide in surprise. She shook her head and stepped back crossing her arms, palms facing him in an X. _She's scared. Good. That means she still cares about Akeno. This won't take long._

As Koneko's arms dropped to her side he smiled sympathetically and offered her the switch again. She shook her head again, but read something important in Issei's eyes. It was as though he were trying to explain to her this was necessary without using words. Her headshaking slowed until she stopped. Her eyes flicked from the switch to Issei's eyes twice. He nodded encouraging her.

Koneko's heart raced. She reached a trembling hand out surreally placing her palm on top of Issei's the switch between them. Issei pressed it into her hand and closed her fingers around it.

The moment she curled her fingers around its smooth thin surface, she realized it felt right. Her trembling stopped. Her heart still raced, and her stomach fluttered, but she felt powerful feelings of vindication, justice, and a desire to wipe the slate clean for both Akeno and herself. With this, she could satisfy her anger, her embarrassment… wipe it all away. With this, she could erase Akeno's betrayal… and maybe everything could be good again.

Issei watched Koneko's eyes reading her emotions as they flickered rapid-fire through her mind. He carefully assessed her movements ready to intervene if she couldn't handle it. Part of him felt this was foolhardy, it could be disastrous. Another part understood how Koneko felt. He decided to trust her in hopes this would put everything to rest. _She's a good girl. It'll be okay._ He repeated to himself.

Koneko moved into position. She let her emotions bubble up inside her mixing and swelling. _Issei did this no problem. He was able to punish me and her. It's just mental. I can do it too._ Her grip on the switch increased; her tail twitched restlessly up and down.

She cocked her hand back determination burning in her eyes and swung the switch with nearly her full strength her emotions surging through the physical motion. The lithe implement scored with vicious impact in a nearly perfectly horizontal line across the center of both cheeks.

Akeno shrieked in response: an awful, piercingly shrill cry of agony.

Koneko was so startled by the intensity of Akeno's cry that she dropped the switch. A long raised welt stood contrasting sharply with the bright red stripes behind it.

Remorse flooded her. _What did I do? Issei didn't hit her that hard! He didn't hit me that hard! She was already spanked before this!_ Her heart ached. _I hurt her!_ All thoughts of betrayal and anger and revenge vanished so quickly and thoroughly it was as though they had never existed.

Tears sparkled in her eyes. She climbed onto the bed, leaned down, and mewing plaintively began to gently and repeatedly lick the welt as a cat would a wound.

As Akeno recovered from the stroke, she felt something warm, rough, and a little wet on the site of the hardest spank she had received yet. She wiped a pool of tears from her eyes and tried to see what was happening. Issei sighing in relief, gently shifted her calves and using both hands opened her legs slightly so she could see between them. Akeno was shocked to see a tearful Koneko attempting to soothe the pain away with her tongue. It was so adorable she wanted to laugh. She realized from Issei and Koneko's position, that only Koneko could have taken the swing.

Their eyes met. Akeno saw nothing but sorrow, love, and care in her friend's golden pupils. Koneko through her tears read sincere warmth in Akeno's soft violet eyes.

"It—sob—it's okay…K-koneko-ch-chan…" She struggled to control her breathing and crying to calm Koneko. "I-I'm okay."

Koneko looked down at the angry weal she had left on Akeno's skin and back into Akeno's eyes as a tear trailed down her cheek.

She shuffled back as Issei slowly lowered Akeno's legs onto the bed amid soft grunts of pain from the well-punished girl. Issei stepped back as Koneko scrambled off the bed to Akeno's side. She nearly dove onto Akeno as she threw her arms around the older girl's neck and buried her face in her soft breasts sobbing into her chest.

Akeno draped her arms around the little catgirl and consoled her rubbing her back and repeating that she was okay over and over amid her own tears.


	20. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX**

The girls held each other crying for several minutes. The air was filled with reconciliation. A gentle calm settled over them as the drama of the evening began to fade.

Suddenly, Koneko popped up from Akeno's chest. She turned to Issei with urgency. "Cream!" She demanded earnestly angry at herself for just now remembering it.

Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Er—sorry. Issei-sama. May I get the cream for Akeno-senpai's sore…" her face turned red as she trailed off.

Akeno's eyes closed and she laughed melodically. Issei barely stifled a chuckle himself.

"Well, I think—" he began.

"Please, Master, it reaaaaaally burrrrrns!" Akeno whined.

Annoyed at being cut off, Issei decided to make her wait a moment. "Hm… well let's see what you've learned, and maybe then we'll consider it."

Akeno pouted.

Koneko looked pleadingly at Issei who flashed her a quick wink.

"So, Akeno-chan. Is it okay to lie to your juniors?" he asked pointedly.

"No!" she stated emphatically.

"And how about manipulating them? It's okay so long as nobody gets hurt?"

"No." She answered again more quietly this time. "I can't expect to know exactly how things will turn out no matter how carefully I plan. With that in mind, to play with the emotions and friendships of those I care about is both dangerous and…" she trailed off.

"Go on." Issei encouraged.

"It's also selfish and wrong." Koneko piped up.

Akeno and Issei both turned to her surprised.

"I learned something too!" she told her seniors. "Akeno-senpai made a mistake; I made one just like it. Our fears will turn us on each other if we let them."

"But if we can put our faith in each other. We can overcome those fears and get even closer to the people we most care about." Akeno finished for her.

Issei nodded.

"It's difficult sometimes to be honest with our friends because we risk those we care about most seeing a part of us that isn't a carefully tailored portrayal of what we think they expect of us. But that honesty is the very thing that keeps us strong and united as a family."

All three looked up in surprise as Rias spoke from the back of the room where she had been sitting on the floor her back against the wall. None of them had noticed her silent teleportation into the room at the start of the proceedings.

She looked at them all seriously.

"First of all, Akeno…"

Akeno met Rias' eyes ready to accept whatever Rias had in store for her with dignity.

"I won't tear you down because you've clearly been punished enough. I understand how desperately you want to be with Issei-kun. I want that for myself too, but we can't let our competition cause derision between us. We are a family." She fixed Akeno with a steely glare. "I won't tolerate such purposeful abuse of members of my family. If Issei hadn't punished you already, you can be sure there would have been severe consequences waiting for you from me."

Akeno closed her eyes and respectfully nodded.

"This time, I'll let Issei's discipline stand as it seems to have chastened you thoroughly enough, and restored your and Koneko's friendship as well." Rias smiled approvingly at Issei who nodded his thanks. She turned back to Akeno. You'll always be among my closest friends, Akeno-chan. You don't have to ask; you know you're forgiven, but please… be better than this."

Akeno closed her eyes and humbly accepted her best friend's rebuke. "I'm sorry, Rias-sama. It won't happen again."

"Fight with all you've got, but fight fairly. And may the best woman win!" Rias challenged flashing her a smile.

Akeno laughed arrogantly. "Oh, don't think you're winning, my dear Rias-sama. You've quite a bit of ground to make up!" Her violet eyes sparkled with confidence.

Rias shook her head. _Incorrigible!_

"Koneko-chan." Rias turned her gaze to the golden feline eyes of her friend. Her charge.

Koneko stared at her feet. Her tail drooped along with her ears. _I…I didn't get a chance to apologize to nee-sama._

"Dear Koneko, you know that I care so much about you! Even if I love Issei in a different way, I don't love you less. You have to understand that I'm pursuing him, but not at the expense of our relationship." She explained. "I understand why you were afraid." She continued gently. "But Issei was right to punish you for your disrespect, lying, and trying to turn your family against each other."

The gentle scolding from her beloved senior Rias was almost like another spanking to the already contrite kitten. She sniffled softly. "I'm… I'm sorry, nee-sama! Everything spun out of control so quickly!"

I forgive you, Koneko-chan." Rias offered kindly. But don't ever sabotage my relationship with Issei-kun again, or his hair-brush will be the least of your worries!"

Koneko squeaked fearfully, but nodded.

Issei stifled a chuckle.

"Thank you, nee-sama… and… and I'm really, really sorry." Koneko apologized again.

"I know." Rias returned approvingly. "I shouldn't be so hard on you either… you were punished quite harshly as well. Remember if something is bothering you, you can always talk to me. It's foolish to act without understanding the whole situation. You'll only cause chaos. Even if you apologize, sometimes the pain we cause can't be erased so easily. You're lucky to have someone as caring and forgiving as Issei."

"I know." Koneko whispered. They both flashed him a smile causing Issei to blush awkwardly. He wasn't used to so much praise.

"While I will continue to oversee him, I think I will leave you in his capable hands." She turned to Issei. "Be good to each other." She ordered.

Issei and Koneko met each other's eyes.

He offered her a sincere smile. _Rias just publically endorsed how I've been disciplining Koneko. I guess it's official; she has another guardian._

Koneko nodded seriously agreeing that Issei's guidance was probably best for her. When she met Issei's gaze, she quietly acquiesced, "I'll be under your care, onii-sama." And bowed slightly.

"I'm proud of both of you girls for not only accepting the fact that you needed to make up for your sins, but for seeking out that punishment as well."

She smiled genuinely at both of her friends. She turned to Issei flashing him a sly smile. "So…" she fired at him. "In the last twenty-four hours you've managed to strip Koneko-chan and touch her butt, strip Akeno and put your hands all over her thighs and rear... One cannot _help_ but wonder how you managed to put yourself in this position?"

Issei rolled his eyes. "Don't make it sound dirty! You know very well that Koneko-chan and Akeno-senpai were both deserving of their punishment... and both of them asked for it as well… literally!"

"And you were only too happy to oblige?" Rias inquired with a teasing smile not letting him off the hook.

"While I _was_ justified!" Issei began his irritation showing. "I did not enjoy hurting Koneko-chan at all!"

Koneko smiled gently at his declaration. Missing the omission the other two women keenly picked up on. Akeno and Rias both raised their eyebrows.

"B-but what about—!" Rias stammered blushing before locking catty eyes with a beaming Akeno.

Issei smiled as well at the fumbling president.

"Tender ears, Pres. Let innocence reign." He nodded toward Koneko who was looking from one to the other wondering what she had missed.

Flustered, Rias rolled her eyes and expelled an annoyed breath. _Clever… my worthy rival. You managed to turn even THIS to your advantage. You're one up on me now._

"Well… if all of these plots and misunderstandings are finally settled…" Rias quickly changed the subject. "Then I think I'd like to end the punishments as well. I think I can do something about the pain for both of you."

"My, my, how kind of you, Rias-sama." Akeno chimed. "But that won't be necessary; Issei was about to massage some cream into these tender welts." She lightly drew her finger across her bottom and thighs. "Weren't you Issei-sama?"

Akeno's honeyed voice grated against Rias' ears. Koneko looked up confused turning her head from Akeno to Issei repeatedly clearly wondering why nobody was saying that it was she who had been about to do that.

"That I was!" Issei quickly confirmed. He sensed a rise in Rias' magical aura and remained where he was standing however.

"That won't be necessary, Issei. Save that for when I'm not around." She turned to Akeno and Koneko. "Girls, on your stomachs if you please." She requested though her tone made it clear it was not such.

Koneko immediately obeyed, lying on her stomach perpendicular to Akeno who hadn't moved. She hid her face in the comforter as she slowly pulled her night shirt up to her back revealing a still startlingly red rear sprinkled with large elliptical brush marks.

Rias' eyes widened. Her hand clapped over her mouth as she gasped. For a moment she even forgot Akeno's mutiny.

"Issei!" She turned on him with disbelief. "She's only fifteen!"

Alarmed, Koneko turned to Rias and quickly shook her head. "It's okay!" she hurriedly proclaimed. "It… it looks worse than it feels." She said quietly. "And…and I deserved it too! You said so yourself!" she tried to placate her guardian.

"I knooow." Rias whined, "But did you have to hurt her so much?"

Koneko stifled a laugh. "Yes, he did!" She stated matter-of-factly to Issei's surprise. "But he didn't have to hold me and comfort me when it was over… and he didn't have to soothe the pain with that cream he bought .especially for me." She finished further supporting her big brother.

Issei shot her a grateful smile. Koneko closed her eyes and smiled in return. Her embarrassment was just short of boiling passed what she could endure.

Mollified, Rias sighed and nodded her acceptance. "Alright then…"

She approached the bedside and raised her hand over Koneko's blushing bottom. A red circle appeared in the air below her hand. Geometric shapes wove through the inside of the circle spinning and glowing brightly. Rias concentrated, and slowly moved her palm back and forth above Koneko's cheeks. Slowly the reddened skin faded to light pink, then their original flesh-tone.

Koneko sighed in relief.

 _The cream must have worn off hours ago._ Issei realized. _How much pain has she been in this whole time? Still she defended me?_ His gratitude toward his cute junior doubled. _I've got to learn how to do that spell!_

"That should do it, Koneko-chan. Does it hurt still?" Rias asked worriedly.

Koneko didn't lift her tired head from the bed, but shook it softly reveling in the lack of burning.

Rias smiled down at her resting charge glad that if she couldn't punish Koneko at least she could relieve her pain. She turned her gaze to Akeno.

"Your turn."

Akeno stared her in the eye. "As I said, that won't be necessary." She replied in an airy tone.

"Fine!" Rias huffed.

She waved her hand and Akeno yelped jumping from the bed and nearly falling as she tried to land on her feet. She grabbed Issei's shoulder to regain her balance.

"Hey!" Issei cried. "My bed! Put it out!"

Tiny flames licked across the comforter precisely where Akeno had been sitting moments ago.

Rias closed her hand into a fist and the flames extinguished. She turned around and wrenched the door open. As she stormed out, she called sweetly over her shoulder:

"Issei-kun… I absolutely forbid you to put any sort of cream or ointment of any kind on Akeno. She'll have to have to suffer if she won't accept my help!"

And with that she slammed the door.


	21. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX**

Issei glanced at the clock: eleven twenty. The girls had said their somewhat awkward good nights to him and gone off to get ready for bed. Akeno had blown him a kiss and slipped out with a wink, and Koneko, after waiting for Akeno to leave, had offered him her sincere thanks for looking out for her. She blushed and hugged him before darting out of the room flustered. He sighed as he gazed mournfully across his blackened comforter. Every time Rias and Akeno fought over him, somehow he was the one who ended up suffering.

Rias' magical flames had scorched through his pillows, comforter, sheets, and down into the mattress too. She had extinguished the flames, but that wouldn't bring his bed back.

Issei headed to the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth, and headed to the hall closet which often contained extra blankets and sheets. He pulled a soft-looking quilt from the shelf. _Just my luck, only one blanket in here._ He sighed and returned to his room. He spent a few minutes spreading the quilt on the floor beside his bed. _No extra pillows either_. He complained to himself.

"Oh well." He sighed as he hung up his robe, slipped on a pair of boxers, turned off the light and carefully lowered himself onto his side on the quilt. It was soft and decently comfortable to his pleasant surprise.

His mind dwelled on the events of the day. The punishments, the consolation, the misunderstandings, all of these things had played their part. He thought about how each of the girls in his family were different, had their own set of fears and cares. How each of them struggled with anxiety, but tried to do their best. They were all good girls at heart. Even Akeno. She had made some pretty horrible choices, but inside she knew she was wrong, and the guilt ate at her until she made it right. An evil person wouldn't have had that guilt.

He yawned loudly and drifted off to sleep.

Almost an hour later, he was awakened by the squeak of a door hinge. He thought to see what it was groggily, but didn't quite manage it.

A soft woosh whispered above him. A silky comforter gently floated down atop his body. He felt warm. A small smile played across his lips.

To his left the comforter rustled. A small body hesitantly scooched backward toward him until her back gently brushed his chest. The body jerked to a halt and scooched away a little. For a moment, everything was still. Then as if working up courage, the body slowly returned to his chest. A long, soft, cotton shirt separated the girl's back from his chest. _She's warm_. He thought.

He reached out and let his hand fall gently on her hip. The girl shied away from his touch for a moment, but then seemed to relax taking the hand and pulling it down to her stomach as she snuggled her back against his chest more tightly her rear pressed lightly against his upper thighs. Issei draped his arm gently around her body and softly clasped her delicate fingers.

Something soft but firm rolled back and forth across his chest. Confused in his sleepy state, it took him several minutes to figure out what was moving between their bodies. _Tail!_ _It's Koneko's tail_. He finally realized too tired to laugh but amused.

"Thank you…" He whispered softly.

She squeezed his hand gently in response and snuggled a little more tightly against him.

Her tail twitched restlessly against him. Koneko opened her mouth to ask him a question, but couldn't form the words. Three times she tried, but three times failed to break the silence.

Finally her tail stopped moving.

"I-issei?" she asked timidly.

"Hm?" He asked yawning.

"Is that how it always feels?"

"What?"

Koneko's face reddened. She was glad he wouldn't be able to see it in the dark.

"When…when you… when you spanked me. Did it feel like that?"

Issei understood. When Koneko had gotten the chance to use the switch on Akeno, her inexperience caused her to use much more force than was necessary. The resulting welt and the accompanying scream had been so painful for Koneko she not only was unable to further punish Akeno, but she immediately forgave her.

She felt him nod against the back of her shoulder.

"It's cliché, but it hurts me more than you I think." He paused a moment. "Remember when I begged you not to ever lie to me again so I wouldn't have to punish you so severely?"

Koneko's embarrassment slowly faded at the memory. Eventually she responded, "You said it hurts you to hurt me… because…" She trailed off.

"Because I love you." He finished. "Exactly, that's how it is. When you have to hurt someone you love, even if it's for their own good, it's really painful to you too. It's so much easier to just forgive them and let it go. I wanted to do that so badly… but I couldn't. I knew it would teach you the wrong thing… So I was forced to spank you again."

 _This sort of honesty is the best part of Issei. I'm not even really embarrassed to talk about it with him. With him… spankings aren't some childish, humiliating thing… their just… just a necessary tool to guide those he loves._

"I…I understand." She answered quietly.

"Now you understand a little of what it's like. You have to gauge how hard, how soft; you have to know how much they can take, and you have to read if they're really learning anything or just responding to the punishment. It's easy to go under or overboard. You have to be very careful not to be cruel and not to be too lenient, but the whole while you're afraid they'll hate you, or you'll hurt them too much."

"It's really complicated. And it has all kinds of crazy emotions, and it hurts too much too… I don't know how you do it." She admitted admiringly.

Issei blew out a breath.

"Now imagine when you finished and thought you had done a good job walking the line, suddenly you're told the punishment you gave… the pain you inflicted… all of it was ten times worse…"

Koneko froze in horror. _I did that to him! He must have been terrified that he'd gone way overboard! He tried so hard to punish me just the right amount and I screwed that all up, wasted his effort by increasing the effect._

"I'm… I'm sorry…Issei-sama… so…so sorry…" she whispered sincerely.

Issei combed his fingers through her hair gently.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, nee-chan. I just want you to understand exactly what that seemingly white lie did. I was so afraid that I had hurt you beyond what you could handle. I was sure I had pushed you passed cruelty, that you might be afraid of me, and that I would never be able to fix that. How could I know for sure if you would associate the increased pain with me being angry or with your decision to make it worse for yourself…? You have no idea how scared I was."

"I…I'm…" Koneko sniffled.

"I know! Shhh." Issei hugged her tightly.

"That's why the punishment for your lying had to be so severe. Because you didn't get it. You didn't see how even a small lie could be so devastating."

"I'll never lie to you again. Ever ever…" she promised quietly.

"Thank you, dear. I know you didn't mean it." He reassured her.

They lay quietly for several moments thinking about the exchange.

"You still love Akeno even though she really hurt you."

Koneko was quiet for a long time as she pondered that. _It hurt me to hurt her… it was a different kind of pain, but I felt her pain; it was terrible._

"I'm proud of you." He whispered quietly. "It's takes a lot of strength to love someone who betrays you. You're a good girl. I know you'll grow into a woman we'll both be proud of."

Koneko wiped silent, hot tears on her shirt sleeve. _Why am I crying? I'm not sad. What he said made me really, really happy. I feel…I feel like I've been waiting all my life to hear that. No. To hear that and know it isn't just words._ She clutched his arm closer to herself and snuggled her back into him until she fit his shape.

Issei reveled in the cute kitten's warmth. He gently held her and listened until her breathing slowed and deepened signaling her slumber. Then he released a big yawn and prepared to slip off as well.

Just as he was beginning to pass out, the door squeaked open, and then closed again. Someone quietly approached him. Again he didn't look up. Whoever it was seemed to stop suddenly in surprise. _Bet they didn't expect to see the blanket… or Koneko._ He chuckled quietly to himself.

The new intruder didn't seem defeated when she discovered she wasn't first however. The graceful footsteps approached from behind. He felt the comforter rise behind him. A velvety soft body pressed against his back. Her legs curled to fit his, her hips and thighs pressed against his rear and her soft, pillowy breasts squished gently into his back as she snuggled more tightly against him.

"Mmmm." He moaned trying to stifle it as much as possible.

A quiet, melodic giggle came in response from behind.

Her erect nipples tickled his back as she stroked it up and down with her breasts. His breathing deepened. His knees bent slightly and pressed his backside more deeply against her thighs.

"Oooh…!" Akeno exclaimed a little too loudly.

Koneko stirred, yawned, and repositioned herself against Issei. After a moment her soft, deep breathing assured Issei and Akeno that she hadn't awakened.

"Shh." Issei scolded gently.

"It's your fault!" She whispered back amusement coloring her tone.

"Who started it?" he asked in the same playful tone.

"Oh? Shall I go then?" Akeno asked feigning hurt.

"No!" Issei whispered so loudly he might as well not have. He clamped a hand over his mouth, but Koneko didn't seem to have been disturbed.

Akeno giggled again quietly.

"Don't get so upset, darling. I'm not going anywhere." She assured him.

"Sorry," Issei responded quickly a little embarrassed.

Several cozy minutes passed in silence.

"Dear?" Issei asked hesitantly.

"Mm?" Akeno inquired apparently still wide awake.

"I'm sorry, my leg fell asleep, and it's really uncomfortable, I need to turn onto my back." He explained a little worried she might be offended.

"Of course, darling." She scooched back a few inches and Issei slowly turned onto his back gently rubbing the pins and needles from his right leg.

"Ah, that's better." He mumbled softly. "Sorry, it wasn't that I—"

"Don't be silly! You can't enjoy it if you're uncomfortable, now can you? It'd be such a waste."

To his surprise, Koneko mewed sadly in her sleep. She rolled onto her left side and snuggled up against Issei's hip and side. She took his right arm in her little hands and scooched closer to him. She leaned close and gently rubbed her cute little nose against his shoulder then lay her head back on the quilt, her forehead resting lightly against his shoulder.

"She seems quite taken with you." Akeno whispered a little jealously.

Issei smiled warmly at the little catgirl clinging to his side.

"She just never had someone…" he began.

"Like a father." Akeno finished.

Issei choked on his words. "I was going to say big brother!"

Akeno giggled again quietly. "Father makes her seem far less of a threat to me."

"Does it? Then who's the mother?" Issei shot back sarcastically.

Akeno's eyes widened. "Rias…" She whispered with a scowl.

"Damned either way?"

"Maybe…maybe brother isn't so threatening after all." Akeno admitted.

Issei stifled a chuckle.

A few moments passed in silence once more.

"No pillow?" Akeno asked.

"Er—sorry. There weren't any in the closet." He replied a little embarrassed.

"No worries, I brought you one." She answered smiling.

"You're the best!" Issei cried quietly as Akeno raised the small white pillow from the floor behind her. He reached for it, but Akeno pulled it away coquettishly.

"This one's miiine, darling." She slipped it under her head and laid on her back resting comfortably.

Issei frowned. "I thought you brought one for me?" He asked disappointed.

"I did." She said sweetly. "Close your eyes and lift your head, I'll get it for you."

Issei smirked and rolled his eyes sensing some sort of trickery, but did as he was told.

As soon as his eyes were closed, he felt her warm hands on the back of his head guiding it downward. His head came to rest on a soft, warm, squishy pillow. _It's so comfy!_ _See? Akeno is kind. She's such a sweetheart thinking of me like that._

He turned his head to thank her face-to-face and felt his head slip slightly between what felt like two pillows. He wiggled his head back and forth nestling between the pillows and scooched upward a bit to support his neck.

As his neck made contact with the pillow, he noticed it was emanating heat. It was soft and warm, and… moving. _Up, down; up…down… up…_ He reached his free left arm back to confirm what he already knew. His palm cupped a large, soft breast. His finger traced the curve and gently brushed his fingernail across the tip of the nipple.

"Mmm." Akeno softly moaned against her will. "Hey!" She whispered. "Don't do that! When we can't…can't…"

"You started it," Issei returned playfully. "Best pillow ever!"

Akeno giggled softly.

He turned his head and brushed his lips over the top of her left breast, kissing a little line across her blushing, soft skin.

"Issseiiiiiiiiii…" Akeno complained.

He smiled cruelly, and cocked his head back lifting his chin so that he could just barely reach her neck. His lips played gently across the base of her neck and moved up her throat till he could reach no further.

Her fingers which had been combing through his hair steadied his face as she leaned forward and with great effort closed the distance between them joining her soft lips to his hungry ones.

They shared a long, gentle kiss. It was warm; it was soft; it was bliss…it was agony.

Akeno blew out a frustrated breath and let her head fall back onto her pillow. Issei removed his teasing fingers from her breast and let it fall to the quilt beside him. His eyes strained in the pale moonlight gently bathing them from the window. He reached out to his left sliding his hand along the quilt until he made contact with Akeno's side. His fingertips danced across her ribs as his palm slid up her stomach and back to the side.

His hand caressed with soft pressure down her hip lightly across her outer thigh drawing a soft whimper from Akeno's lips. Issei lightened his caress to a feather's touch reaching further and further down her thigh until he felt her knee. He noted that she wasn't lying straight beside him anymore, but diagonally in order to rest his head on her chest.

Akeno drank in the warmth of his touch as he caressed her. She bit back a cry as his finger nails lightly dragged across her thigh. Rias had forbidden Issei to rub that blissful cream into her rear, and part of her enjoyed the lingering sting, but the heat was slow to fade.

Issei's hand glided around her thigh and hip again and again slowly working his way toward her rear. As his hand reached the part of her thigh that met that quilt he stopped.

He tapped her thigh lightly with two fingers. "Up." He ordered a hint of his Master personality slipping into his voice.

"It…it still hurts she cautioned." She submissively lifted her bottom off the quilt.

Issei's hand slid under caressing softly.

"Down."

Akeno gulped, bracing for the pain. She lowered her rear onto his hand. She felt it cup her right cheek, squeezing and kneading her tender skin. She bit her lip enduring the painful pressure. The heat from his hands exacerbated the fire still burning in her rear.

"G-g-gent-ly!" she tried to whisper her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

His hand wiggled slowly under her until the apex of her cheek rested in his palm. He gave it a light squeeze sending jolting flashes of pain through Akeno.

"This is mine." He teased, gently squeezing and releasing triggering small waves of intense flame.

"Y-yes! Mas-ter!" she replied as the shock from each squeeze cut her off mid-word.

"Good girl," he praised and stopped squeezing. Gently slipping his palm further and curling his fingers into the cleft between her cheeks.

Akeno gasped. But not in pain this time. A confusing mix of surprise and mild pain was overwhelmed by intimacy and arousal. _No one has ever touched me there!_ She thought as his fingers wormed their way between her cheeks touching, feeling, invading. Her thighs squeezed tightly together of their own accord. Her cheeks clenched firmly in reaction to the penetrating touch as his pointer and index finger traced the rim of her anus.

"Akeno?" Issei asked gently.

"Y-yes master?" She managed to squeak out.

"Are you alright?" He asked seriously.

She was breathing heavily almost hyperventilating.

She struggled to take slow measured breaths.

"I…I'm okay." She managed. "Just…you just surprised me… that's all. I wasn't ready."

"Unclench your bottom." He ordered softly.

She wrestled her natural instincts into submission and obeyed.

"Good girl." He praised again.

His pointer finger pressed against the opening of her anus covering it without penetrating.

Akeno shuddered at the intensity of the feelings coursing through her. She didn't know if she liked his finger there or not, but she knew it felt scary and new and exciting and embarrassing all at the same time. _I'm so glad I took extra care to scrub in the shower!_

Issei's fingers slowly withdrew from her cheeks.

"Up." He commanded.

Obediently she lifted her rear again and his hand slipped out. It was strange. While the probing fingers had felt violating when they had slipped into that private area, now she felt a strange sense of loss with them gone.

"Down."

She lowered herself gently onto the quilt once more.

"Did it hurt?" He asked care evident in his voice.

"Yes." She admitted. "My bottom is still very sore. Every time you squeezed it hurt."

"I couldn't help myself." He apologized. "I want to touch every part of you; I want to run my fingers over every inch of your delicious curves. I want to kiss you."

"Well…the pain… wasn't… wasn't all bad." She admitted blushing. "It sorta… excites me. If I'm already aroused."

Even in the dark as she looked down she couldn't miss his knowing smile.

"I knew it!" He quietly remarked.

Akeno pouted. "You hurt me on purpose!"

She felt him nod against her chest.

"Little waves of heat and pressure and…maybe a little pleasure?" He asked exhibiting the only sign of uncertainty she'd seen in him so far.

"Yeah." She confirmed still a little unsettled that he could read her so well. "Exactly."

He released a relieved breath. Akeno smiled realizing he had been holding it waiting a little fearfully for her response.

They lay in silence for several minutes before Issei's hand slid up her stomach. Akeno giggled as he traced a circle around her belly button.

"Did you always intend for that to happen?" Issei asked curiously.

"What?"

"For us to have sex this afternoon."

Akeno giggled mischievously. "Darling, I _always_ intend for us to… we've just always been interrupted before today."

Issei let out an amused breath.

"Maybe, I thought my odds were a little better today." She admitted with a wink.

His finger glided down passed her waist. Her thighs opened to permit his fingers passage, but they stopped just short of her sex. _C'mon! What are you waiting for?_ She mentally shouted. Her clitoris throbbed millimeters from his touch. His finger jumped three quarters of the way to the bottom of her labia and gently and slowly swiped upward all the way to the top. She was slick and ready for him.

His arousal had been fully erect for several minutes now. He sighed in frustration. _It's not to be._ Koneko's tail swished through the air and landed on his stomach. _There's no way we could do this without waking her. Time to slam on the brakes._

He slipped his finger into his mouth.

"You taste good." He told her want evident in his voice.

Akeno blushed happily.

"Too bad I only get a sample tonight, darling." He announced matter-of-factly.

"What!?" Akeno almost shouted. Koneko jolted in response to the loud sound but quickly settled.

"That's right. For tonight, you'll have to settle for wet dreams." He explained slyly.

"But… but I'm _already_ wet!" She whispered urgently.

"Deliciously so." He added.

"Ugh! You can't… can't leave me like this!" she pleaded.

"Maybe I like you desperate." He smiled doing his best to hold back his own raging desire.

"I'm…I'm desperate!" she cried softly. "No need to wait!"

Issei felt bad, though she had started this whole thing coming in naked, giving him her breasts for a pillow knowing the whole while it couldn't go anywhere. He had pushed it much further, even after she warned him.

"Tomorrow, darling." He stated as if an end to the discussion. "If you're good." He added playfully knowing it was dangerous.

"T-tomorrow!" she cried aghast.

She felt him nod again.

"Maybe I'll just go back to my room and take care of it right now!" she threatened.

"You wouldn't do that." He returned with a smirk.

"Oh really?" she giggled half amused half frustrated. "And why not?"

"Because." He answered simply. "That would be naughty."

 _And he said he'd only…if I was good._ She remembered.

"Ugh!" she sighed. "There's nothing naughty about a girl touching herself!" she announced brazenly daring him to disagree.

"Certainly not; it's natural, and I wouldn't stop you." Issei agreed.

"Then—!"

"But denying me the chance to passionately relieve your tortured need pushing us both to our very limits of endurance and pleasure… _That_ would be naughty."

Akeno whined. His words had only increased her arousal. But he had laid down the ultimatum. Obey and be rewarded tomorrow to the limits of their bodies, or disobey, satisfy her need for tonight, but be punished with no sex tomorrow.

"You'd punish yourself with me!" she whispered triumphantly. "Even if I leave and take care of my needs, you're still stuck here. And tomorrow…you'll be more desperate than me. Perhaps, I'll make you beg." She simpered arrogantly.

"Such is the fate of a Master." He played the martyr. "Sometimes we must suffer for our charge's sake."

Akeno eyed him wondering if she'd crossed a line.

"Hmm. Akeno-chan." Issei began in a deadly serious tone. "It seems you've yet to learn submission to your master. I think in light of this new arrogance, I'll have no choice but to cut you off for at least a week. Maybe two."

"Two weeks!" Akeno squeaked. _Where is he getting this restraint from?! Is he bluffing? I can't take that risk. I'll die if I have to wait that long!_

She wrapped her arms around his chest and squeezed him tightly dropping her face on this hair. She shook her head against his hair erratically as she desperately backpedaled. "No, no, no, no, no! I'm sorry, Master! Please be merciful!"

"I'll have no more of your threats then." He scolded. "Be a good girl and tomorrow you'll be rewarded."

"Yes, master." She agreed desolately.

"It will be worth it, I promise."

"Mean." She quoted Koneko.

Issei chuckled.

"Good night, Akeno."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Good night, darling. Let's _try_ to get some sleep."

She laid her head back on her pillow and resumed gently stroking Issei's hair. Issei reached his open hand up over his head to her. When she placed her hand in his, he drew it to his lips and lovingly kissed the back of her hand.

Akeno squeezed his hand intimately as he softly stroked hers with his thumb resting both on his chest.


	22. Epilogue and Happy Endings

**Epilogue**

"Issei-kun! What do you think you're doing! Put me down this instant!" the half furious, half-anxious order seemed to have no effect on him.

She found herself lying face down across his lap, perched precariously with her head and shoulders unbalanced off his left side. Her long sensuous legs dangled off his right. She bent her knees pointing her shoes at the ceiling. Her bottom felt immensely vulnerable lifted above the rest of her body raised by his knee.

Issei made no immediate response, but pressed his hand firmly into the soft, muscular buttocks as he rubbed the warm rear on his lap.

"I-issei!" She tried again. "This isn't proper! You're not the king!"

Issei's left hand combed through the scarlet strands blocking her face from his view. As their eyes met, he smiled amused at her whining.

"Rias, Rias…" he began slowly in a patronizing tone. His hand squeezed the curve of her rear. Rias jerked mildly. "What makes you think you don't have to follow the rules, Rias-chan?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm head of this family! _I_ make the rules!" she retorted attempting to scare him into submission.

"Ah, so then, your subordinates have to follow the rules to become fine upstanding devils. But you? No, certainly princess Rias can do as she wishes, can't she?"

"That's right!" she called stifling a slight moan as he squeezed her other cheek.

"Why should you be an example… a role model to your family? They're just servants right?" he asked with an upward inflection that implied his words were foolish.

"I am a good example for my servants!" Rias claimed daring him to disagree.

"Well you'll agree that being dishonest is wrong, won't you?" he asked in a leading tone.

"Naturally." Rias confirmed.

"And you've no issue with two of your devils having been spanked for lying then?"

"No," Rias agreed. "Honesty is something we could all use a little more of. If you were able to teach them that, I'm grateful." She paused. "But that has nothing to do with me!" She squirmed a bit, but Issei held her fast.

"Interesting that you should think that." He responded. "Didn't you threaten Koneko with punishment if she tried to sabotage our relationship again?"

"Y-yes!" Rias exclaimed. "Because that's a serious offense. She needs to know I'm not okay with that."

"I think she knows." Issei chuckled. "And she also knows with a high degree of certainty, _I_ am not okay with that."

Rias glared at him over her shoulder. "You say that as if you have more authority than I!"

"In this matter, yes." He agreed calmly.

"How dare you! My cute servant has turned mutineer?" she demanded.

"No, I'll be forever grateful that you saved me, but let's be serious. You'll never spank Koneko for real no matter what she does."

Rias blushed. "She…she doesn't know that!" Rias exclaimed defensively.

"Yes, she does." Issei replied as though it were obvious. He resumed rubbing her bottom and the backs of her thighs. "She knows that full well, as do I, and probably Akeno as well. As much as you love her, you can't stand to see her in pain. It's not in you to hurt her. Not even for her own good."

"I…I know." Rias admitted. "I just can't bring myself to do it." She said quietly.

"I know. And though that may be a dereliction of your duty to her, I understand, and I'm even willing to be the one to guide her in your place, but my point is, you lied to her. And everyone in the room knew it."

Rias blushed. "They wouldn't dare accuse me of that!"

"They wouldn't." Issei agreed. "So like in the situation with Koneko; _I_ am pointing it out. _I'm_ holding you accountable too. If you expect your servants to be honest, you have to be as well. False threats do not become a good leader."

Rias' head drooped a little. _Maybe I made the wrong decision in that situation. It's true I'd never be able to follow through._ "Well… it's too late now." Rias replied defeated. "I can't take it back."

"True." Issei agreed nodding. "But you can make a strong statement by accepting the same punishment as your subordinates for the same crime."

Rias' face turned scarlet. "It's too embarrassing! It's not your place."

"No more so than empty threats or a dishonest master."

Rias looked hurt. Her lips curved downward and her eyes expressed sadness. "Is that what you really think of me, Issei-kun?" she asked quietly.

"I understand what you were trying to do. You had good intentions; just went about it the wrong way."

Rias sighed.

"In the moment, Koneko-chan was probably so surprised by your threat that she believed it. Once she's thought it through though, she'll know it was a bluff."

Rias nodded her agreement.

"Akeno and I knew immediately."

Rias sighed again. "Alright, you've made your point." She admitted reluctantly. "But if we're going to do this, let's do it right."

She gestured for him to let her up. Issei pursed his lips, but acquiesced.

Rias slipped backward off his lap. When she had regained her footing, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties. She didn't blush as the lacy lingerie slid over her hips and down passed her knees. She took his offered hand for balance and bent down to remove the delicate undergarment from her foot.

She posed for a moment showing off her body in full confidence as she handed him her panties. She noticed with pleasure that for a moment he was lost in the sight of her nakedness drinking in all her glory. A pleased smile graced her luscious lips as she took her time climbing back over his lap. She could feel his arousal against her stomach and wondered if the tell-tale signs of the rising heat within her were just as evident.

Issei once more began to massage her bare cheeks, taking handfuls of the soft flesh in between deep strokes. "Mmms" and "Ohhs" cascaded unrestrained from Rias' lips.

The massaging hand disappeared from her skin. A moment later a loud crack echoed across the room. A delightful heat blossomed from the point of impact where Issei's cupped hand sunk deeply into her soft flesh.

"Mm, oh Issei, again! I've been a bad girl!" she whispered lustfully.

Issei obliged, his palm sharply connecting with the back of her thigh.

"Oh!" Rias exclaimed. "Ooo, mm. Ouch, that one hurt a bit..."

Her thighs spread for him. Three of his fingers exquisitely traced her sex heavily petting her most intimate area. She wiggled her rear enticingly, and gasped as two of fingers slipped deliciously inside her.

"Oh, Issei!" she breathed.

The dark, heady atmosphere faded as bright light stabbed through the windows transforming her piquant fantasy into a mirage.

"No! No, no, no…" she begged grasping at the phantasm as it melted away leaving only dull reality in its wake.

For several seconds she tried unsuccessfully to fall back asleep in hopes of slipping back into that risqué dream. Upon failure, she pouted unsatisfied. Her sheets were damp; it was her own two fingers she realized slick with her arousal that had been expertly massaging her clitoris like a violinist's fingers dancing across her strings.

She took a deep breath and released it in a disappointed huff.

 _I wonder if Issei would really spank me…if I asked… That's all that was required of the other girls. Of Akeno at least. Koneko didn't even have to ask!_ She giggled to herself.

 _Sometimes I hate being the head of the family. The stupid title is like a force field between us. The risks and liberties he takes with the other girls he resists with me because it would seem disrespectful because he's my servant._ She pursed her lips in irritation again. _One day, he'll have his own harem. He's growing stronger daily. It's only a matter of time. He'll have to accept me! But then he'd have a whole group of willing female servants…_ she thought jealously.

 _But… I'm stronger than most… I'd just have to fight them off. Claim him. But then Issei might get mad… maybe he'd even have to punish me!_ She thought, a lewd smile curving her lips upward. _Maybe, he'd finally take me in hand and give me that spanking…_

Her fingertips slowly began to stroke her sex again as her breathing became short and shallow.

 **Author's Closing Thoughts**

Nope, sorry, you, like Rias, will have to fantasize about how the rest of that dream would have played out! That's the end of the story, I want to personally thank all those who took the time to read it especially those who read it in its entirety. I know it's quite long as I've read it several times through myself. I have really enjoyed writing this story though it's taken a great deal of my time; I'm pleased with how it has turned out, and I really hope that you enjoyed it.

If you did (or even if you didn't!), I would be extremely grateful for a review of any sort or size. I'm always a little more than mildly paranoid whenever I share my work with the public, and I'm always looking to improve my writing skills as well. If you have an opinion on anything, please do leave a review!

Thank you again for giving this story a shot,

~Ifulna

 **UPDATE:** In response to a few reviews and several PMs, I would like to clarify one thing. This story is listed as "complete" in that this 22-chapter posting (including epi/prologue) will not be added to or receive significant editing aside from minor grammar errors I come across here and there. However, this does not mean that no more stories will be written in this "series," "plot-line," whatever you want to call it. In all likelihood, this is not the end of this overall tale, but this first story is complete. When will there be a sequel posted for the same tale? That I do not know. Not soon, that much I can tell you. A story of this size takes a great deal of time and editing, but I just wanted to clarify for a few who said the ending seemed sudden, or they were expecting a continuance. Thank you again to all my readers and a special thank you to my reviewers as well!

 **UPDATE 2:** So I only just now realized that all of my "section/scene" breaks that happen mid-chapter were all removed by the story formatter... I had been using asterisks and double spacing and apparently FF doesn't like that. I've changed it now to "..." and have reinserted all the scene breaks on each page. I apologize and hope it will make reading and understanding each chapter easier.

 **Happy Endings**

 **Prologue –** Asia and Akeno's clothes shredded leaving them naked.

 **Chapter I –** M/F (non-censual) spanking Issei/Koneko

Hand vs Panties OTK

 **Chapter II –** Quick description of nude, fresh from the shower Rias

 **Chapter VI –** M/F (consensual) spanking Issei/Koneko (nekomata)

Hand vs Bare bottom OTK

M/F (follow up) spanking Issei/Koneko (nekomata)

Hairbrush vs Bare bottom OTK

 **Chapter XII –** Mild D/s Issei/Akeno commands, blindfold, forced uncomfortable position.

M/F (consensual) spanking Issei/Akeno

Belt vs Bare Bottom Over Bedside

 **Chapter XIII –** Continued Mild D/s stripping leads to sex Issei/Akeno

 **Chapter XVII –** M/F (consensual) spanking Issei/Akeno

Hand vs Bare Bottom OTK

 **Chapter XVIII –** M/F (consensual) spanking Issei & Koneko/Akeno

Switch vs Bare Bottom Diaper Position

 **Chapter XX –** Petting, fondling, general physical foreplay. Does not end in sex.

 **Epilogue –** M/F (semi-consensual) spanking Issei/Rias

Hand vs Panties, Bare Bottom

Partial Masturbation


End file.
